Sonic and friends- Q&A
by PrincessMerlinatheMerhog
Summary: Hello everyone,Merlina here. This is gonna be my very first Q&A and I'm so excited too now that it's my first time. Some of you guys will have questions and dares that will presented to any of the Sonic gang or questions for me. If you have a question or a dare, please write in the review or PM me. Thank you, and see you on the flip side.
1. Introduction

**Intro: Q &A Time.**

* * *

 **Hello everyone, it's me Princess Merlina here. I can't believe I'm actually gonna do this but ok. This is gonna be my very first Q &A that I ever made, but hey it's okay I'm already fine on doing one. Well let's begin with some basic details on how this is Q&A is gonna work.**

 **Alright, for this Q &A, I'm gonna be asking the Sonic cast some questions, but if you have some questions that you wanna ask me for this Q&A, I'm fine with it, I'm always happy to see some people asking me some questions but I need a a lot of people in order for this to work. You can ask group questions too to either the guys or the girls. Ok, the rule is NO INAPPROPRIATE QUESTIONS PLEASE, I'm trying to be nice for this Q&A to these characters that I'm gonna have for the first Q&A chapter.**

 **Ooooh, to make things more interesting, I was thinking if you guys would like to throw in some dares for our first group, including me you can put a date for me to do. I'll be picking 4 male and female characters,sometimes I'll include myself if I have questions for me to answer. Now, let's get started.**

 **Alright then, so you guys can ask any of these Sonic Chracters below:**

* * *

 **• Male:**

Sonic the hedgehog

Tails the Fox

Shadow the hedgehog

Silver the hedgehog

* * *

 **• Female:**

Amy the hedgehog

Rouge the Bat

Cream the rabbit

Blaze the Cat

(Optional: you can have questions for myself)

* * *

 **Yep, this our first group for my first Q &A episode. So, if you wanna ask individual or group questions or dare someone or some people in this group, send me a review on here or PM me and I will respond of approvement on your questions. Not all questions will be premiered or answered so me and some of the characters will answer most of your questions if possible. Well I'll see you on the flip side. See ya.~**


	2. Q&A Group 1

**Hello everyone, this is welcome Princess Merlina here. I just want to say a big thank you for all the people who send me questions and dares for our lovely group members for today. So let's go meet today's group shall we, just sit down and enjoy the show. ^~^**

* * *

Merlina: Hi everyone, this is your princess of the sea speaking and welcome to our first Q&A for our first group. I'm quite surprised to see a lot of people have sent my a lot of questions that I will love to ask for the cast. So let's bring out our guys.

Sonic: Sup everyone, Sonic is here.

Shadow:...Hi

Silver: Hello everyone.

Tails: Hi

Merlina: Hello gentlemen, how is everyone today?

Sonic: Heh, never been better your majesty. I can't wait to hear what questions o have from my fans.

Shadow: Hhmph, you know you're not only one who has fans.

Silver: I'm ready when you are princess.

Tails: yeah,let's do this.

Merlina: alright, the girls are suppose to be coming any minute. So let's wait, for them to arrive and then we can begin.

* * *

Amy: Hi everyone, Hi Sonickku

Sonic:...I'm out. *runs off*

Merlina: Sonic,wait.

Tails: I'll go get him. *walks away*

Cream: Hello everyone, it's great to see you all.

Blaze: Hello.

Rouge: Hi everyone.

Blaze: So Merlina, what's going on here?

Amy: Yeah,you called us over.

Merlina: Well you see guys, you got some Q&A questions that everyone like to hear from you.

Cream: oh wow,questions for me. I guess I can answer some questions.

Amy: Yeah, I can't wait to hear some about me and Sonic's relationship.

Rouge: Uh Amy, we all know you that two are definitely not dating or in a relationship.

Amy: Yeah we are, you're just jealous. How come he saves me every time I'm in trouble?

Rouge: Thats a different story. Besides, how come he runs away every time he sees you?

Amy: *grabs her hammer and yells* Alright that's it, if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!

* * *

Merlina: *stands between Amy and Rouge* Girls please. The more fights we get, the longer we stay here. *looks at Amy* And Amy,please put down the hammer and sit down.

Amy: *sigh* Fine. *puts hammer away and sits down beside Cream*

Merlina: Now, let's wait for Sonic and Tails to come back and then we can begin-

Sonic: *walks in* Tails, promise me you will never drag me on the ground like that again. *sits down*

Tails: *rubs his head* Heh, sorry Sonic. *sits down*

Merlina: Alright now, that everyone is here we can start our Q&A

* * *

Merlina: the first question we'll start off with is Cream

Cream: yay.

Merlina: To Cream - If Cheese and Chocola are brothers then why are you spending time on Cheese more, should you spend time with both of them since they're part of the family?

Cream: Oh, now that you mention it, I just feel awful not spending time with Chocola most of time too. He's sometimes shy around people especially me.

Merlina: Oh wow, I didn't know Cheese has a brother.

Cream: Oh, he does miss Merlina. Mostly, Chocola loves to spend time with mom at my house. I'll probably might go check and see how he's doing after this Q&A is done.

Merlina: That sounds great Cream. Tell your mother I said hi.

Cream: I will, hehehe.

* * *

Merlina: Next, is Sonic's turn.

Sonic: Ask away Princess.

Merlina: To Sonic - Is the reason why you can't be with Amy Rose is if that happens, then your enemies will use that against you, avoiding her to keep her safe and sound, and your shyness will mess up your confidence of asking her out?

Sonic: *sigh* I knew someone would ask me that...

Merlina: Don't worry Sonic, take your time.

Sonic: *sigh* The truth is, Amy is my friend. Well, egghead likes to kidnap her most of the times just to annoy me. And I'm actually not shy around her, It's just that I don't have feelings for her.

Merlina: Have you even try telling or explaining to her?

Sonic: Merlina, I really don't wanna break a girls feelings, especially Amy's heart.

Merlina: And why is that?

Amy: *holds a hammer looking at Sonic*

Sonic:*looks at Amy in fear* ...Y-You really don't wanna know.

Merlina:*looks at Amy* ...ok,continue.

Sonic: Well anyway, I-It's not right to hurt someone, I know Amy loves to encourage me, but you have to save a friend sometime, even though they are always with you every step of the way.

Amy: *hugs Sonic* Aww Sonickku.

Sonic:A-Amy, put me down please.

Amy: Alright. *walks back to her seat*

* * *

Merlina: Next, we have a dare for Shadow.

Shadow:...whatever, let me hear it.

Merlina: To Shadow - I dare you to use Chaos Control on yourself on the moon.

Shadow:...What?!

Merlina: oh come on Shadow, it's just a simple dare. Just do it already.

Shadow: And why the hell would I do that?

Sonic: *kicks back in his chair* Because, I wanna see you do it.

Shadow: That's like the most stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life. I'm not doing it.

Merlina: *crosses arms* Shadow...

Shadow: ugh, fine. Just let me put my space suit on before I do it. *walks away*

* * *

Merlina: Oh, there's a question for you Silver and Blaze.

Silver: Alright, my very first question. I hope this ones good.

Blaze: Well, our very first question, let's hear it Marie.

Merlina: Alright then. To Blaze and Silver- How did you two met each other?

Silver: Well, we both met each other in the present time when I was traveling through time.

Blaze: Yeah, after we heard about us have a like of traveling through time, we started hanging out more and we became friends by going on adventures together.

Merlina: Aww, I wish I had a friend to travel through time with.

Silver: hey you're our friend Merlina. Maybe someday we'll take you to one of our adventures.

Merlina: Well,that sounds like fun. Thanks.

* * *

Merlina: Alright Amy, you ready for your question?

Amy: Yes, I am sooo ready for this.

Merlina: To Amy - Ever practice on using two hammers instead of one?

Amy: Hmm, never thought about using two hammers at the same time. But it would be a good idea to use two hammers in a fight with Eggman and his robots. *gasp* I can even impress Sonic and he can ask me to be my boyfriend.

Merlina: Earth to Amy, we need you back on the question block.

Amy: Now that came to mind, I'll go try it out now. *runs off*

Merlina : oh brother...

* * *

Tails: *walks in the room* Hey, is everything alright?

Merlina: Does that require a pink hedgehog?

Tails: I don't know what you're talking about, but no. Well, I'm ready for my question now.

Merlina:Ok Tails, here's your question. To Tails - If your shy on talking to girls then why aren't you with Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Cream?

Tails: What? Me,shy?

Tails: Heh, well you see guys, I'm not shy around girls, how come I talk to Amy, Blaze, and Rouge. They are my friends.

Amy: Aww thanks Tails.

Rouge: Yeah.

Tails: your welcome.

Merlina: What about Cream?

Cream: yeah Tails.

Tails: *blushes* u-uh, we're just friends okay? Sure I am lil' shy around her, but her and I great friends.

Cream: *hugs Tails* aww thank you Tails, you're very nice.

Tails:*blushes* heh, you're welcome Cream.

Merlina: Aww how sweet.

Amy: Aww you two are so cute together.

Tails: y-yeah...

Silver: *hugs Blaze* Aww, love is definitely in the air.

Blaze: *blushes* U-uh Silver, you can put me down now.

Silver: *blushes* Sorry Blaze, got a lil' carried away.

Blaze: It's alright Silver.

Merlina: *whispers to audience* Be prepared to ask them some questions and dares you guys. Hehehe.

* * *

Merlina: Well this one a group one. And it goes to the cast in Sonic boom

Sonic: Ok, let's here it Merlina.

Merlina: Ok Sonic. To everyone who's in the Sonic Boom games [so far]- what is your opinions of your redesign?

Sonic: Hmm, good question. How that you guys mention our new designs, I like mine the way it is to be honest.

Amy: Well,if I was to redesign my character, I was thinking of having my quills a lil bit longer.

Tails: Well for me, I was thinking of having the same glove design as Sonic. I was wanna try it out and see what it looks like on me.

Knuckles: Can I be even more taller?

Sonic,Amy,Tails: *yells* NO!

Knuckles: Hey I was just kidding. Besides, I like mine just the way it is anyway.

Amy: that's what we thought.

Merlina: I wonder what I would look like if I was in the Sonic Boom series.

Sonic: Probably cooler.

Merlina:*blushes a lil and scratches her head* Heh, thanks Sonic.

Sonic: *kicks back* Your welcome.

* * *

Merlina: Hey Rouge, do you mind asking this question?

Rouge: Sure thing sweetie, ask away.

Merlina: Ok. To Rouge - Why did you decide on becoming the (self-proclaimed) World's Greatest Thief?

Rouge: Well when I was little, I always like to steal my mothers jewelery. Other than that, I love stealing that master emerald from Knuckles.

Merlina: Interesting. You must be very sneaky from such a young age.

Rouge: Well, It's good talking Merlina. But I'm going to Angel Island to steal the master emerald now.

Knuckles: *barges in the room* Hey, you stay away from my master emerald you lil' jewel thief.

Merlina: Oh Knuckles, what are you doing here, you're not here until the next Q&A.

Knuckles: I heard this lil' theif is trying to steal my emerald

Rouge: Oh well if it isn't Knuckie.

Knuckles: *blushes a lil* How many times do I have to tell you. STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Sonic: Haha, Well looks like knucklehead is redder than usual.

Knuckles: *yelling at Sonic* you better shut up or I'll pound you to the ground.

Merlina: Knuckles, Rouge is gone.

Knuckles: *growls and runs away* hey, get back here.

Merlina: *facepalms* ...unbelievable.

Sonic: Heh, welcome to my world your highness.

Shadow: *teleports in the room in his space suit* Sup...

Merlina: Hi Shadow.

Sonic: Hey Shadow, what's up?

Shadow: *holds a moon rock* Hhmph, just came back from the moon. It was dare that I have to do.

Sonic: Cool.

* * *

Merlina: Alright, now that Shadow is back, there's a question for the both of you.

Sonic: *kicks back in his chair* hmm, it's probably a question to see who's better.

Shadow: Yeah right, you already know who's gonna win this competition.

Merlina:*facepalms* Guys, can I please focus on the question?

Sonic:*rubs back of his head* heh, sorry your majesty. Carry on.

Merlina: Alright then. To Shadow and Sonic-In the popular anime show RWBY, what weapon hybrid would you use?

Sonic: Ha, I love that anime. But it's really tough desicion to make.

Shadow: Hhmph, I'm going with the Scythne Gun.

Merlina: Pretty cool choice Shadow. How about you Sonic?

Sonic: Hmm, I guess I'll have to go with one of my favorites, the Gambol Shroud.

Merlina: Interesting. My favorite is the Cresent Rose.

Sonic:*winks at Merlina* Nice, that's my third favorite.

Merlina: *blushes as I rub the back of my head* Heh heh, thanks Sonic.

* * *

Merlina: Hi girls, I have receive another dare. And it's for Blaze.

Blaze: Ok,what's the dare Merlina?

Merlina: Ok. To Blaze - I dare you to admit that your in love with Silver in front of Cream.

Blaze: *blushes*...

Amy: Aww, soo cute.

Rouge: Blaze, you should definitely tell us too.

Cream: Yeah.

Merlina: Come on Blaze, you can tell us. We promise we won't tell Silver or any of the guys either.

Blaze: *sigh as she blushes* Alright, well. Yes, I admit that I love Silver, I just don't know what I would do without him. Besides, him and I have been traveling through time and through so many dimensions together for a long time and-

Silver: *hugs Blaze* Aww, I love you too Blaze.

Blaze: *blushes madly* H-huh? S-Silver, how did you get in here?

Silver: *lets go* Shadow left his moon rock in here. So I decided to come get it for him. Well, I'll see you girls later. *walks out*

Merlina: Bye Silver.

Cream: Goodbye Silver.

Blaze: *blushes* ...

Merlina: Feel better Blaze?

Blaze:* rubs her arm shyly as she blushes* y-yeah...

* * *

Merlina: Okay guys, we have one more dare so I saved the best for last. And this dare belongs to Silver.

Silver: Hmm, best for last huh? Well, whatever the dare is I'm ready to do it.

Amy: *enters the room* Hey guys,what's up?

Merlina: Hey girls, you're just in time. Silver is gonna do a dare.

Cream: Oooh.

Rouge: Well sweetie, let's hear the dare. Blaze will be coming on a bit, so let's make it quick.

Merlina: Alright then here it Silver - I dare you to carry Blaze bridal style for 1 full hour while walking around.

Silver: *blushes* w-what?

Merlina: Oooh, someone's in love with Blaze.

Silver: *blishes madly* Merlina, you're not helping me here.

Sonic: Heh, she's right he totally likes her.

Silver: *still blushing and yells* SHUT UP SONIC! YOUR NOT HELPING EITHER!

Sonic: *rubs his head* Heh,sorry Silver.

Merlina: Come on Silver, you can do it. Well sometimes someone has to man up to something. *blushes* e-especially to someone you like dearly.

Sonic: She's right Silver, just go do it.

Tails: Yeah Silver, you can do it.

Shadow: *holds him by the collar* And if you don't do it, I'll hurt you.

Merlina: Shadow, chill.

Shadow: Hhmph. Fine.

Merlina: Go do it Silver, besides carrying someone around for 1 hour is not that bad.

Silver: *blushes* o-okay...I'll do it, I'll do it for the fans.

Merlina: Yay, Silver. Oh and just in time to.

* * *

Blaze: *enters the room* Oh hi, everyone. I was wondering where everyone went. I've been looking everywhere for you guys.

Merlina: Hi Blaze, you're just in time.

Blaze: Just in time for what exactly?

Silver: *teleports behind Blaze and picks her up bridal style* This.

Blaze: *blushes* S-silver?! What are you doing?

Silver: I'll be back guys,see you later. *walks off carrying Blaze*

Merlina: Aww, sooo cute.

Amy: I feel like they were meant to be

Tails: heh, I agree.

Sonic: You know Merlina, I can carry you bridal style for one hour if you want?

Merlina: *blushes a lil bit* h-heh, it's okay Sonic. I really don't need you to-

Sonic: *zips behind Merlina and picks her up bridal style* too late.

Merlina: *blushes* S-sonic, put me down. I-I really don't want you too-

Sonic: Hey Silver, wait for me. *runs off holding Merlina*

Amy: *brings out her hammer yelling furisouly* SONIC THE HEDGHOG, YOU GET BACK HERE! *starts chasing after Sonic*

Tails: So, what now?

Shadow: I'm going back to the moon, to forget this stupid what I'm seeing. *walks off*

Tails: Ok then, well I better go clean the X-Tornado, but Merlina will see you guys later for the next Q&A. See ya. *walks off*

* * *

 **Alright everyone, i want to say another thank you to all of those who sent or left reviews for questions and dares. I think my goal for the next Q &A is to have 15 or 10 people to be asking and daring our characters. So I'll go ahead and put up on who's gonna be in the next one. I'll see you guys soon. Bye.**


	3. Q&A Intro 2

**Sonic Q &A Intro 2**

 **Alright then, so you guys can ask any of these Sonic Chracters below:**

* * *

 **•** **Male :**

Tails the Fox

Knuckles the Echidna

Vector the Crocodile

Silver the hedgehog

* * *

 **• Female:**

Cosmo the seedling

Tikal the Echidna

Cream the rabbit

Blaze the Cat

(Optional: you can have questions for me)

* * *

 **• Q&A Assis.:**

Sonic the hedgehog (Questions can be answered)

* * *

 **Ok, so this our second group for the second Q &A episode. So, be free to ask individual or group questions or dare someone or some people in this group, and remember my goal is to reach 15 or 10 people questioning and or daring. Well just to let you guys know, I'm letting one character to assist me on Q&A episodes for now. But you can ask him her some Q&A too. And one more thing, be free to ask me some questions on the Q&A episodes or dare me to do something. Well, Ill see you all later and keep the questions and dares rolling. See ya~**


	4. Q&A Group 2

**Hey, hey everyone. This is Princess Merlina here for another Q &A episode. I was quite surprised to see so many people that have questions for our following people today. So let's get the show on the road**

* * *

Merlina: Hello everyone, Princess Merlina here and I just want to say thank you to all the lovely people who sent questions for me to ask the cast. But I realized I can't answer them on my own, so here's my Q&A assistant for the episode, Sonic the hedgehog.

Sonic: *walks in* hey hey hey everyone. *sits down*

* * *

Merlina: Hi Sonic. Thank you for volunteering to help me out.

Sonic: Heh, anytime princess. Ok everyone, it's time to bring out our group for the this times Q&A. Let's welcome our guys.

Knuckles: *crosses arms* Hi... *sits down*

Tails: Hi Everyome. *sots down*

Silver: Oh wow, another episode. Oh hi guys. *sits down*

Vector: Uh...hi,why am I here again?

Silver: Like I said Q&A.

Vector: Oh, a talk show. Sounds nice I guess. *sits down*

* * *

Merlina: Alright then, now let's welcome our girls to the studio.

Cream: Oh yay, I'm back for another episode. Hi everyone. *sits down*

Tikal: Hi everyone it's good to see y'all. *sits down*

Blaze: *sits down* Well here I am, and back for another episode.

Cosmo: *sits down* Oh Cream, what's goin on here?

Cream: Oh, miss Merlina is gonna be asking us questions Cosmo. If any of us gets a dare, we have to do it.

Cosmo: Oh ok. Sounds fair.

Merlina: Ok everyone's here Sonic, so let's get this episode started.

* * *

Merlina: Alright. So our first I would like to start off with is Sonic and Tails.

Sonic: Oh wow lil' buddy. Our first question together.

Tails: Yeah. So what's the question Merlina?

Merlina: Hehehe, ok you two. To Sonic and Tails-do you miss your old Freedom Fighter family ? Do you still keep in touch? (Sally, Nicole, Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine)

Sonic: Yeah, but sometimes me and Tails loves to pay them a visit or two. Right Tails?

Tails: Exactly Sonic. We always fly over to see them on my plane. But if I use the X-tornado to travel, it would probably crush a few houses.

Merlina: Wow, you guys have to take me to see them someday. So you can introduce them to me the next time you guys go.

Sonic: Ok Merlina. I guess you can see them.

Tails: Yeah, maybe after today's Q&A, we can fly over on my plane and see them again.

Sonic: Alright Tails. Great idea, always one step ahead of me.

* * *

Sonic: Thank you Merlina. So this next question will go to Cosmo.

Cosmo: Oh, my very first question. Well ok Sonic,carry on.

Sonic: To Cosmo - Why the name Cosmo?

Cosmo: Honestly, I don't know. My parents gave me the name Cosmo, but I somehow don't know why.

Merlina: I know how you feel Cosmo. I have parents who have me the name Merlina,but I seem to not know why I was name that. So, you're not the only one.

Cosmo: Wow,thanks. Merlina? Is that right?

Merlina: You guessed right, it's nice to meet you Cosmo. It's nice to meet you.

Cosmo: Hehe, you too Merlina.

Merlina: But let me tell you something Cosmo. Every name as a special meaning and a special message that is beyond your senses of mind. But you'll find it some day somehow.

Cosmo: Yeah, but I love the name my parents gave to me and I always will love them, just as I love my friends.

Merlina: Aww. You are so sweet Cosmo.

Cosmo: Thanks, same to you Merlina.

* * *

Merlina: Next, this question will go to Blaze.

Blaze: I'm ready when you are your majesty.

Merlina:Merlina: To Blaze- Did you have a crush on Sonic, you blushed at him a lot in Rush, and Black Knight?

Blaze: Me? Having a crush on Sonic? *blushes a lil'* W-well I use to have a crush on him, b-but that was the time before I met Silver.

Merlina: Aww, that is so adorable.

Blaze: *blushes a lil* Y-yeah, I-I guess so.

Merlina: Looks like love is in the air again guys. Hehehe

Blaze: So, do you have a crush on anyone Merlina?

Merlina: *blushes* M-me? N-no...*crosses arms*

Blaze: Yeah, sure you do.

Merlina: *blushes and looks down*...

Sonic: *walks in the room* Uh Merlina, I was on the laptop just now until I found questions that are for me. So, do you mind asking them to me?

Merlina: *blushes a lil and rubs her head* Y-yeah, sure. I'll be happy to ask them to you. *walks off following Sonic*

Blaze: Heh, to answer those who wants to ask Merlina. She defintely loves Sonic. You can send those questions down now.

* * *

Sonic: Alright, this one goes to Tikal. You ready?

Tikal: Yep,go on ahead Sonic. I'm listening.

Sonic: To Tikal - How do you feel about Shadow the Hedgehog?

Tikal: Hmm, I have a question. Who is Shadow?

Shadow: *teleports in the room* ...That would be me.

Tikal: Oh...

Shadow: *sigh* Well, if you guys need me, I'll be in the other room. *walks off*

Merlina: Well, now you know who Shadow is. How do you feel?

Tikal:...I just have no words to say right now. But dark, and mysterious. But I know that some people like Shadow has a soft spot for people he really cares about.

Sonic:*kicks back* And that Tikal, is where you are right.

* * *

Merlina: This question goes to Tails.

Tails: Alright, can't to hear what it is.

Merlina: Alright then. To Tails- What would you do if you have electrical powers?

Tails: Hmm, electrical powers huh? I guess I can use my powers for good, like what normal super heroes do.

Sonic: *kicks back* You know, having my favorite lil' buddy with powers could be the greatest thing. Besides, we are always very good at team work.

Tails: *rubs the back of his head* heheheh...

* * *

Sonic: Alright, there's a question for Vector

Vector: Ha, a question for me? How exciting.

Sonic: *rolls eyes* To Vector- How much do you usually charge per investigation?

Vector: Me? I charge anyone who does an investigation for about 15 to 20 rings mostly per investigation.

Merlina: Wow, do you think that's a high price rate Vector for some people? I think that's being too unfair.

Vector: Well, I call it music to my ears. That's the rules I make pretty lady, and I don't make cheap excuses.

Merlina: *raises an eyebrow* ok...

Sonic: *crosses arms* Welcome to my world Merlina.

Merlina: Yeah,thanks.

* * *

Merlina: Ok, last question goes to Silver.

Silver: Finally, it's my turn.

Sonic: Yeah. Oh Merlina. I have to go get something from the snack room. But I'll be back. *walks off*

Merlina: Alright. You ready Silver?

Silver: Yep.

Merlina: To Silver-how does that make you feel? (I know Sega deconfirmed this, I just want to ask for reaction)*shows the question that was answered to Blaze*

Silver: What? She has a crush on Sonic?!

Merlina:*scratches head* Heh, about that Silver.

Silver: *looks down* Oh...

Merlina: So, how would it feel if Blaze went with Sonic? But, it's okay if you don't wanna answer this question.

Silver: I-I'm fine...well, I would be happy,I guess. *looks down*

Merlina: *pats Silver's back* Hey it's okay. It's just one simple question that's all.

Silver: Yeah thanks Merlina.

Merlina: Anytime Silver.

Sonic:* walks in and sits down* Hey you two, what's up?

Merlina: Hi Sonic, and your finally back. Cause it's dare time.

Silver: yes. *walks out*

* * *

Merlina: Alright everyone, it's dare time. So, since they're were sooo many dares, me and Sonic picked one dare per person.

Sonic: Exactly. So, let's start off with...*looks around the room* Knuckles.

Knuckles: Hmm, for some reason I didn't have a question. But a dare is even better, so let me hear it guys, cause I have a master emerald to look after.

Sonic: Alright Knuckles, here's Knuckles - I dare you to do 100 push-ups while having the Master Emerald on your back.

Knuckles: Challenge accepted. If you all excuse me, I have a dare to do. *walks off*

Merlina: Wait, he's gonna do it, for real?

Sonic:*shrugs* what can I say, he's just being Knuckles.

Merlina: True.

* * *

Merlina: Hey Tails, you ready to hear your dare now.

Tails: Ok,I'm ready.

Merlina:*looks at question on the laptop and began laughing*

Tails: Whats so funny?

Merlina: Sonic, come take a look at this? *hands the laptop over to Sonic*

Sonic:*grabs the laptop and reads the question and starts laughing* Hahaha, oh this is priceless.

Tails: Oh come on. What's my dare already?

Sonic: Ok lil' buddy. Take it away Merlina.

Merlina: Ok. To Tails - I dare you to ask the girl you like a kiss...on the lips.

Tails:*blushes furiously and crosses arms* N-Not funny guys...

Sonic:*continues laughing*

Merlina:*punches Sonic in the arm* ...

Sonic:*rubs his arm* H-hey. That really hurt, you don't have to punch me like that.

Merlina: I'm sorry Sonic, but its the only way to make you be quiet. It's very not nice.

Tails:*blushes*...

Merlina: Hey Tails, it's okay. You don't have to do this dare if you want to.

Tails:*blushes* Oh, i-it's fine. I-is it okay if I kiss someone on the cheek?

Sonic: Sure thing lil buddy,but who?

Tails: Either Cream or Cosmo. Im just not sure.

* * *

Merlina: Don't worry Tails. I'll go find either one of them. *walks off*

Tails: Do you really have to her angry Sonic?

Sonic:*blushes and keeps rubbing his arm* Heh, it was sooo worth it.

Tails:*crosses arms and rolls eyes* oh boy...

Merlina: *walks in* Hey guys, I found someone.

Cosmo: Hi Tails.

Tails: C-Cosmo? You're back.* gets up and hugs Cosmo*

Cosmo: Yeah. *hugs back*

Tails:*kisses Cosmo on the cheek and hugs her tightly*

Cosmo:*blushes* T-Tails...

Tails:*blushes* Heh, sorry. I-I just missed you so much.

Cosmo:*blushes and hugs Tails* yeah, I missed you too Tails.

Merlina: Aww...

Sonic: Young love.

Merlina: *looks at Sonic and smirks* Heh, looks like someone's a big softy.

Sonic:*blushes and looks away* Shut up Merlina...

* * *

Sonic: The next dare is for Silver

Silver: Alright.

Sonic: To Silver - I dare you to prank call Eggman.

Silver: Cool, I am on it. *goes to the phone and calls Eggman*

Eggman:*picks up the phone* Hello Eggman Interprise.

Sonic:*snickers*...

Silver:*speaks in a deep voice* Hey uh...is your fridgerator running.

Eggman: Uh...what?

Silver:*speaks in a deep voice* I said, is you're frigerator running?

Eggman: Uh...yes, it's working just fine, why?

Silver and Sonic:*yells* Cause you better catch it! *hangs up and starts laughing*

Merlina:*narrows eyes and crosses arms* Wow, you guys are sooo immature.

Sonic: Heh, I thought you like me making fun of Eggman.

Merlina:*blushes a lil and rolls eyes* Okay, I guess that was a lil funny.

Sonic: That's much better.

Silver: Do you two ever do fun activities together?

Sonic and Merlina:*stares at Silver* ...

Silver: I'll take that as a yes.

* * *

Merlina: Hey Tikal, you ready for your dare?

Tikal: Okay, I'm ready.

Merlina: To Tikal- I dare you to call all Chao for a slumber party at Angel Island.

Tikal:*transports herself to Angel Island as lil Chao surrounded her* I accept your challenge.

Knuckles:*doing push-ups with the master emerald on his back* 98...99...100.*lifts the master emerald and places it back in its normal spot* Woah, what a workout.

* * *

Sonic: Alright, there's a dare for Blaze. If she can do it.

Blaze: *crosses arms* Ha, I can take it. Tell me the dare Sonic.

Sonic: To Blaze- I dare you to eat your fireball and tell what it taste like.

Blaze:...What kind of dare is this? I don't wanna risk my life on eating fire.

Merlina: I don't think this dare is a good idea.

Blaze: I'll just tell you. It just tastes like smoke, that's all.

Sonic: How did you know what it tastes like?

Blaze: Cause Silver dared me to do it.

Sonic:...ok.

* * *

Merlina: Ok Vector, we gotta dare for you.

Vector: Wow, first a question and a dare in one episode. Today's my lucky day.

Sonic: Heh, I wouldn't count on it.

Vector: And why is that.

Merlina:Youll see. To Vector - I dare you to go 24 hours being generous; succeed and your in the clear but if you fail you get dunk in marshmallow batter.

Vector: What? Me,generous? Ha! No way, I'm doing that.

Sonic: Alright, I guess I'll have to go get Silver and have him dunk you in the marshmallow-

Vector: Ugh, fine. I'll do it. *walks off*

Merlina: Ha, whoever wrote this question definitely knows how to get someone to do something.

Sonic: I agree.

* * *

Sonic: Alright, next we have a dare for Cream.

Cream: Yay, my first dare in the series.

Sonic: To Cream- I dare you to have Cheese do a tickle attack on anyone of your choosing.

Cream: Easy, I'm gonna pick mister Sonic. Since he was really mean to poor Tails.

Sonic: Heh, great choose Cream. *jolts* Wait what?

Merlina:*holds Sonic down* hurry Cheese. Tickle him.

Sonic:*struggles* Hey,no fair!

Cheese: chao chao. *began tickling Sonic*

Sonic: *begins to laugh* hahaha.

Merlina: Apologize or Cheese will keep tickling you.

Sonic:*keeps laughing* hahaha,okay okay. I'm sorry I'm sorry, please stop. Hahaha

Merlina: that's more like it. *lets him go*

Cheese: chao chao. *stops tickling Sonic*

Sonic:*crosses arms* you're mean.

Merlina: Well that's how the apple falls, Sonic.

Sonic:...

* * *

Merlina: Hey Cosmo, I have a dare for you.

Cosmo: Oh hi Merlina, well I'm ready.

Merlina: Ok, her your dare. To Cosmo- I dare you to drink 8 gallons of water.

Cosmo:*facepalms* Why would I do something like that?

Merlina: Uh...are you okay Cosmo?

Cosmo: N-No, I can't drink that much water at once. I could kill myself.

Merlina:*raises and eyebrow* Which means?

Cosmo: which means, I'm a plant. I'm a seedling, too much water can make me sick.

Merlina: Oh...

Cosmo: But I can do 8 bottles of water if that's alright.

Sonic: Sure thing Cosmo. When your done, Let us know. *walks off following Merlina*

* * *

Merlina: Ok so this a dare that everyone in the group has to do.

Sonic: Alright everyone so listen closely.

Merlina: Any of the gang- I dare you to steal Eggman's underwear.

Sonic: What? That is soo crazy!

Silver: Why would I go, and steal people's underwear?

Tikal: Eww, there's is no way I'm going to touch someone's underwear. And by the way, who's Eggman?

Cosmo: I would agree with Tikal on this situation. Why would I go to his lair anyway?

Blaze: ...*crosses arms and sighs* This can't get any weirder can't it?

Knuckles: Nope, I just had to guard the master emerald and keep it away from Eggman. But taking his underwear, is the most stupidest thing ever.

Tails: I can't go in there, stealing is not our thing. Especially underwear, why would I steal someone's underwear? And also, there's robots everywhere. It would be impossible to get inside.

Sonic: Yeah, for everyone except me cause I don't have to do it.

Blaze: *crosses arms* Yeah, says the one who got punched by a girl

Sonic:*blushes and yells* Hey!

Cosmo:*walks in* Phew, I did it. All 8.

Merlina: Great job Cosmo. We know you could do it

Cosmo: Hehehe, thanks guys

* * *

Cream: I-I don't know if I have the courage to go to Eggman's lair by myself. It's scary.

Merlina: I'll tell you what guys, I'll make it a : Oh, I like the sound of that.

Silver: What's the catch?

Merlina: Whoever sneaks into his lair and brings back Egg head's underwear will be premiering on the next Q&A.

Everyone:...

Tails: *scratches his head* Oh, did I say, "Impossible"?

Cosmo: Exactly, yes you did Tails

Blaze: Well,why is everyone standing around for, let's go do this.

Tikal: Hey everyone, where's Vector?

Vector:*runs in* Sorry I'm late everyone. Just finished the dare. What's going on?

Sonic: You guys are going to Eggman's lair to get some underpants. Whoever gets one and makes it back to the studio wins.

Vector: Ooh, well. If it's worth of getting back on the show the next time then I'm in.

Knuckles: Then let's go and get this dare over with.

Everyone:*everyone ran out the room except for Merlina and Sonic*

* * *

Sonic: Oh,Merlina. You got a question.

Merlina: I do?

Sonic: Yep.

Merlina: Can you read it?

Sonic: Ok. To Merlina- How do you obtain the perfect day?

Merlina: Well, if I'm like having a bad day, I sometimes have my friends to cheer me up. But how do I obtain a perfect day? I spend time with friends and family and we all go do something like go to an amusement park, or going to a water park. Or it could be someothing really cool to see like Mockingjay part 2. Heh, that movie was intense,but it was awesome too. Just went with my friends the other day.

Sonic: Aww, that's a really nice answer. But I think I have a question that just came up too.

Merlina: Ok, let me read it. To Sonic- who do you love the most?

Sonic: *blushes* w-what?

Merlina: Hmm?

Sonic: *scratches head* Heh, look everyone. I don't have anyone that I-*looks at Merlina*...t-that I exactly like. But to be honest, I love my friends and I care about them as they care about me.

Merlina: Aww Sonic, that's very sweet of you to say.

Sonic: heh, thanks. *hugs Merlina*

Merlina: *blushes and hugs Sonic* y-you're welcome.

Director: *yells from the outside of the room* alright, that's enough you two.

Merlina:h-heh...

Sonic: *lets her go* heh...

Merlina: Well everyone. Stay tuned till next. And the people who are gonna be in the next episode well be coming up. I'll see you guys on the flipside.

Sonic and Merlina: Bye *walks off*

* * *

 **Hello everyone. Thank you guys so much for all the lovely comments that I received in my PM. And also a thanks to all those who have questions and dares to us all. So, I'll be posting the people who are going to be in the next episode in a bit, so hold your questions until they are up. Thank you and I'll see you guys later.**


	5. Q&A Intro 3

**Sonic Q &A Intro#3**

 **Alright then, so you guys can ask any of these Sonic Chracters below:**

* * *

• **Male :**

Shadow the hedgehog

Jet the hawk

Sonic the hedgehog

Omega the robot

* * *

• **Female :**

Amy the hedgehog

Rouge the bat

Cosmo the seedling

Sally Acorn

(Optional: you can have questions for myself)

* * *

• **Q &A Assist.:**

Tails the Fox (you can have questions for Assist. too)

* * *

 **Third group for the Q &A third episode, is finally here. So, if you wanna ask individual or group questions or dare someone or some people in this group, send me a review on here or PM me and I will respond of approvement on your questions. And remember, not all questions will be premiered or answered so me and some of the characters will answer most of your questions if possible or else we have to save or for the next time they come back on.** **Well I'll see you on the flip side. See** **ya.~**


	6. Q&A Group 3

**Hello and Happy Thanksgiving. Today, I would like to say thank you to all those who gave out questions and dares and to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving. So lets the Q &A begin. ^~^**

* * *

Sonic Q&A-Thanksgiving special

Merlina: Hello everyone and Happy Thanksgiving. So, we left off with our competition of getting Dr. Eggman's underwear. Hehehe, we had hidden cameras all around the base to see if anyone did the dare or not. So person who won was Tails.

Tails: Heh, hey everyone and Happy Thanksgiving. *sits down*

Merlina: Hey Tails. Its good to see you and congratulations on winning the competition too.

Tails: Thanks its great too back.

Merlina: Alright, so now that everyone is ready to come to the dinner table. Lets welcome our people to the show.

* * *

Cosmo: Hi everyone. *sits down*

Sally: Greetings everyone, and a Happy Thanksgiving. *sits down*

Amy: Hello guys. Im back *sits down*

Rouge: Hey you two, whats going on? *sits down*

Merlina: Well Rouge, the reason why this studio is different, is because I'm planning to have everyone come here to celebrate Thanksgiving together. And also, I hope everyone is watching the Thanksgiving parade at home or watching it live for those who lives in the big city of New York.

Cosmo: Oh that is a great idea Merlina.

Amy: I was wondering if we can watch it while we eat.

Merlina: Thanks Cosmo, and yes Amy, we actually are gonna watch it. Why do I have a flat screen tv in the studio anyway.

Amy: Oh ok.

Merlina: now lets welcome our guys to the table.

* * *

Sonic: Hi everyone, Happy Thanksgiving. *sits down*

Shadow:*crosses arms and sits down* Hi...

Omega: Hello *sits down*

Jet: Hi, whats all this? *sits down*

Tails: Today's Thanksgiving.

Jet: Oh yeah, that's right.

Merlina: Ok, lets get this show on the road now that everyone is here. Tails we're ready to start.

* * *

Tails: Ok, first we are doing questions. And we'll be starting off with Sonic.

Sonic: Alright lil' buddy. I'm ready.

Tails: Ok, To Sonic- How are your twin siblings, Sonia and Manic are doing?

Sonic: They're doing great. Now that I told them about the Thanksgiving dinner we're having that they'll be coming over soon.

Merlina: Aww, spending time with family for Thanksgiving is the best thing you can ever be thankful for.

Sonic:True.

* * *

Merlina: Next, we have Rouge for a question.

Rouge: Alright, let me hear it.

Merlina: To Rouge- Is the reason why you go to Angel Island just to only steal the Master Emerald or wanting to spend some private time with Knuckles?

Rouge: *eyes widened* ...

Merlina: Well, Rouge?

Rouge: *blushes a lil'* W-well its both actually,but dont take it the wrong way okay?

* * *

Tails: I have a question for Jet. If he can just brighten up for once.

Jet: Go on fur ball, let me hear it.

Tails:*mumbles* ...

Merlina: To Jet- Are you and Wave lovebirds.

Jet: Wait, what? *scratches his head* Heh, no. Not really, we're just good friends actually. But it would be nice though.

Merlina: Well Jet, its okay if do like her. Falling in love with your best friend is a really beautiful thing.

Tails:*looks at Cosmo* Yeah...

* * *

Merlina: Sally, are you ready for your question?

Sally: Yep, im ready to answer your question Merlina.

Merlina: Ok, To Sally- When was the last time you spend any quality time with your nephew Tails?

Sally:Well, the last time I spent time with Tails, was when me Sonic and Tails visited us. And I realized you went with them too Merlina.

Merlina: Yeah I actually did. But, I didn't know you and Tails are related.

Sonic: *kicks back* Well, surprise. Now you know.

Merlina: *narrows eyes and crosses arms* Don't get me started smarty. And at least stop putting your feet on the table.

Sonic: Ok sorry.

Tails: Well I better head off to find Cosmo and Cream. I'll be right back. *walks off*

Sally: Uh...actually Sonic. do you think I should tell him that he's not related to me now?

Sonic: Sal, let's just wait for tomorrow. Besides, it's Thanksgiving Day.

Sally: Ok...

* * *

Tails: Alright, for our question. I'm gonna ask Shadow.

Shadow: *crosses arms* ...

Sonic: Oh come on Shadow, at least by happy for one day.

Shadow:...

Sonic: Phbt! Alright then.

Tails: Merlina: To Shadow- were you starring really hard at Princess Peach at the Olympic games? Is it because she looks like Maria?

Shadow: No, why would I stare really hard at Princess Peach?

Merlina: Who? Princess Peach?

Shadow: I'll explain who I'm talking about Merlina, but for now, I was not staring at Peach. Besides, I don't know her that well, even if there is a similarity. I still don't believe they don't look alike.

Merlina: Do I look similar to anyone Shadow?

Shadow: *looks at Merlina* not...really...

Merlina: *looks down* oh...

Shadow: But you do remind of her personality though.

Merlina: Aww, thanks Shadow. You are so sweet.

Shadow:...

* * *

Merlina: Well, I have a question for Omega

Omega: Ok, I'm meaning to ask who are you?

Sonic: Heh, Omega. This is Merlina, she's from a different world actually.

Omega: Oh, so is she a threat?

Sonic: no no no Omega, she is super nice. She's actually one of the coolest friends I met.

Merlina: To Omega - What is your favorite weapon you have by destroy Eggman's robots or Eggman himself?

Omega: This ones a hard question. I like all my weapons,it's just hard to choose from to be my favorite.

Merlina: Heh, it's okay Omega. I completely understand you.

Omega: You don't seem to be a threat to me, I confirm you as my friend now.

Merlina: Aww thanks Omega.

* * *

Tails:Ok, a question for Cosmo.

Cosmo: Ok Tails, tell me the question.

Tails: Ok. To Cosmo - Since your return, any new powers you have or developed?

Cosmo: Well no. But I did change a lil bit on my appearance. It's just that my hair just got longer and the flowers are blooming from their bud state.

Tails: I actually like the new look. I hardly didn't recognize you.

Cosmo:*raises an eyebrow* really?

Tails: Just kidding, just kidding. I actually did recognize you.

* * *

Merlina: Last question goes to Amy.

Amy: Finally it's my turn

Merlina: To Amy- What is your hammer made out of?

Amy: I'm not so sure. I'm guessing it's made of a really hard metal source.

Merlina: Hmm interesting. Do you know who exactly made the hammer for you?

Amy: *shrugs* I have no idea exactly. I actually found it in a bush for some reason,I didn't know who it belongs to so I kept it throughout the years.

Merlina: that's really cool. But I can tell that it's made of metal is made into that hammer and a bit of steel and onyx to strengthen it when you hit something.

Amy: Huh, I never knew you know much about metal or anything related to that.

Merlina: *shrugs* I-it's just that I've been to your world mostly. And I guess I've been to some earth science classes too

Amy: Incredible.

* * *

Merlina: Alright everyone, you know what time it is?

Sonic: *kicks back* Let me guess, it's double dare time right?

Tails: Exactly, and Sonic, for crying out loud stop putting your feet on the table.

Sonic:*puts his feet down* it's a habit okay?

Merlina: Alright you two, break it up. I don't want any fighting in this episode...at all.

Sonic and Tails: Sorry.

Merlina: Alright, so it's double dare time. So I'm gonna dare two people cause I know everyone is hungry. So let's start off with Amy and Sally.

Amy: Ok

Sally: So, what's the dare?

Merlina: To Amy & Sally - I dare you to make a cake for everyone.

Sally: Ok,I don't know much about making cakes but it's worth a try.

Amy: Yay, what a delicious dare. Well okay,after all it is Thanksgiving. *walks off*

Sally:*walks off*

* * *

Merlina: Okay, next we have a triple dare for Omega,Shadow, and Sonic

Sonic: Alright.

Shadow:*crosses arms* Hhmph! This better be a good one.

Omega: I'll hear the dare if it's good.

Merlina: To Shadow, Omega, and Sonic - Invade Eggman's base, take a picture of Eggman being humiliated in any way, and bring a souvenir.

Sonic: Ha, I like this dare. Let's go do it. *runs off*

Shadow: Well Omega, let's go. *walks off*

Omega:*walks off*

* * *

Rouge: Well, I guess it's only me, Jet and Cosmo. So, who are you gonna start?

Merlina: I'll start off with yours Rouge.

Rouge: Ok.

Merlina: To Rouge - Go 24 hours of no stealing, gambling, or any kind of crime and if you fail you have to help Tikal of Chao-sitting.

Rouge: What?! *sigh* Alright, fine. I can do this, besides how hard can it be.

Merlina: *snaps my fingers and gems appear from the corner of the room*

Rouge: *stares at the treasure* Shoot!

Merlina: Good luck.

* * *

Tails: Ok Cosmo, are you ready for your dare?

Cosmo: yes Tails, I'm ready. *clenches her stomach* Please don't make drink 8 bottles of water again.

Tails: Heh, ok Cosmo. To Cosmo - Make a bouquet only of roses.

Cosmo: Yes, it's been a long time Its been a long time I've been making bouquets for people. But roses, are even better. I'll go make one for the table. *walks off*

* * *

Jet: What's my dare,you guys?

Tails: Alright Jet. I'll tell you Jet - Put your phone on speaker, call Wave, and ask her out on a date.

Jet: What?! You're joking right?

Merlina:*shakes her head* nope. *dials the number on her phone*

Jet: Oh come on guys, do you guys think that's a lil too early?

Tails:*puts it on speaker*

Jet:*yells* You two are ignoring me! Rouge help me!

Rouge:*stares at the gems really hard* Must..not..steal..gems..

Jet: Ugh! I can't believe you guys. You all are so-

*phone picks up*

* * *

Wave: Hello?

Merlina: Hi Wave.

Wave: oh hi Merlina. How's it going?

Merlina: Doing great.

Tails: Hey Wave?

Wave: Oh hi Tails. What is it?

Tails: Jet is here in the studio. He wants to speak to you for a minute.

Wave: Okay. Jet, are you there?

Jet: *whispers* You guys are dead.

Wave: Jet?

Jet: Oh hi Wave. Uh...can I talk to you for just a second,I'll explain later.

Wave: Ok, but I need you to tell me quick cause I'm on my way to the studio for Thanksgiving dinner. So,what is it?

Jet: Wave, if it's alright with you, do you wanna go out for dinner tomorrow night?

Wave: *gasp* wait,are you serious? Sure.

Jet: Wait, you really mean it?

Wave: Yeah. But wait, going out for dinner, are you asking me out for a date or something?

Jet: *scratches head* I guess so.

Wave: Okay, tomorrow night it is. Is 7 pm alright?

Jet: That's fine with me.

Wave: Alright, I'll see you soon. Bye

Jet: Bye.

*phone hangs up*

Tails:*smirks*

Jet:*crosses arms* I hate it when you guys smirk like that.

* * *

Merlina: Hmm, Tails. Can you ask this question? It's for you.

Tails: Ok.

Merlina: To Tails - How does it feel to be a Freedom Fighter at a young age?

Tails: Well, pretty awesome. I was only 10 years old when Sonic decided that im ready to be a Freedom Fighter. But I did have great time in the past.

Merlina: Wow, you must be taking your job serious when you were 10, right?

Tails: Yep. And there's a question for you Merlina.

Merlina: Alright, ask away.

Tails: To Merlina- Do you love Chao?

Merlina: *gasp* Yes, I love Chao soo much. They are soo cute and-

Sonic: Hey guys we are back. *holds up a picture and a souviner*

Merlina: Great, the food will be served in a bit.

Sonic: Ok.

Cosmo: Hey everyone I finished the bouquet. *places the vase with a rose bouquet on the table*

Merlina: Thanks Cosmo. Now, that everyone including the ones who are not on the show are here, let's begin our thanksgiving meal.

* * *

Merlina: Alright, here's my question to everyone at this table?

Tails: What is it Merlina?

Merlina: Since today is Thanksgiving, what is everyone thankful for?

Tails: I'll start off. Well, I'm thankful for my best friend Sonic. Cause he treats me like he's my big brother.

Sonic: Wow, thanks bud. Well I'm thankful for having my friends.

Amy: Well,I'm thankful for my hero Sonic.

Sally:*crosses arms* Really Amy? You know that's not even a thankful wish.

Amy: *yells* Excuse me?!

Sally: Oh nothing. Well, I'm thankful for my friends and my family.

Merlina: How about you Rouge?

Rouge: *stares at gems* must..not..steal..

Merlina: Ookay. Shadow?

Shadow: *crosses arms* I guess I'm thankful for friends.

Jet: Yeah, same here.

Wave: I'm thankful to have Jet and Storm as my best friends.

Cosmo: I'm thankful to have all of you guys as a friends.

Omega: I don't know what to do be thankful for. But I'm thankful to be acquainted with the princess.

Merlina: Aww thanks Omega. I know robots has a heart for other people.

Cosmo: And Merlina: what are you thankful for?

Merlina: Im thankful to have all of guys here for this show today. And my family as well.

Sonic: So,what's everyone waiting for let's eat.

Merlina: Alright Sonic. Thank you to all those you gave brilliant questions and dares for today. This is Merlina signing out, and Happy Thanksgiving to you all. Bye

* * *

 **Alright 3 groups down and I'm getting ready for the fourth one. Sorry for the hold up you guys, I have cousins who are here for the weekend of Thanksgiving. So, group 4 will be posted up soon so I'll see you guys on the flipside. Bye for now and keep the questions and dares coming. ^~^**


	7. Q&A Intro 4

**Sonic Q &A Intro#4**

 **Alright then, so you guys can ask any of these Sonic Chracters below:**

* * *

 **• Male:**

Omega the robot

Jet the Hawk

Dr. Eggman

Scourge the Hedgehog

* * *

• **Female :**

Sally Acorn

Blaze the Cat

Fiona the Fox

Wave the Swallow

(Optional: you can have questions for myself)

* * *

• **Q &A Assist.:**

Knuckles the echidna (you can have questions for Assist. too)

* * *

 **Fourth group for the Q &A fourth episode, is finally here. And guys, I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting I have cousins who are spending the weekend for Thanksgiving and that's what held me up for posting the third one. So, if you wanna ask individual or group questions or dare someone or some people in this group, send me a review on here or PM me and I will respond of approvement on your questions.**

 **And remember, not all questions will be premiered or answered so me and some of the characters will answer most of your questions if possible or else we have to save or for the next time they come back on. Well I'll see you on the flip side. See ya.~**


	8. Q&A Group 4

**Hello everyone, how is everyone on their** **Thanksgiving day? Probably stuffed I guess cause of eating too much. Lol,well here it is, the fourth episode for the Q &A. I hope you guys ****enjoy**.

* * *

Merlina: Hello everyone, this is Princess Merlina here. And welcome to my fourth episode of Sonic Q&A. I know you guys are wondering, did Rouge finally finish the dare? Well, she was so close of beating the dare that like you said she went to help Tikal with Chao sitting.

Knuckles: And I was so close of being in your show when we barged into Eggman's lair to steal underwear.

Merlina: I know. And continuing on, you guys dared Vector to be generous for 24 hours. But he succeeded.

Knuckles: *crosses arms* Hmmph, Lucky.

Merlina: So, without further a do, let's welcome our guys in for our Q&A.

Omega: Hi there Merlina. I have returned to hear more questions.

Dr. Eggman: *crosses arms* Well then. It's good to see you again Marie. Why did you bring me here, I was in the middle of working on a new invention.

Merlina: Doctor, you've been asked to join this Q&A episode.

Dr. Eggman: Alright fine.

Jet: Well I'm back. *looks at Eggman* And why is he here?

Merlina: Jet, don't get me started with the rivalry. I decided to bring him on the show, got it?

Jet: Okay...

* * *

Merlina: Well, there's only three guys, all well, I guess he's coming. Ok so let's bring our girls to the studio.

Sally: Hi.

Wave: Sup.

Blaze: Hello everyone.

Fiona: Hey...

Merlina: So, how are you girls?

Sally: Yeah, I'm fine. Just got back from Knothole to see family.

Fiona: *starts texting on her phone*...

Merlina: Uh, Fiona. Aren't you happy to be here?

Fiona: *stops and looks at everyone* ...yeah sure.

Blaze: Well someone's isn't paying attention to the camera.

Fiona: Whatever.

* * *

Sally: So wait, everyone is not here yet Marie. Where's our last guy?

Merlina: I have no idea, he was suppose to be here before you guy-

Scourge: Hey everyone, the king has arrived.

Blaze: Oh brother...

Sally: *facepalms* ugh...

Wave: *crosses arms* ...

Omega:...

Jet: Oh great...

Dr. Eggman: Now who in the world invited him?!

Merlina: *facepalms*Great...

Scourge: *looks at Merlina* Oh well hello there gorgeous. We meet again.

Merlina: *crosses arms confused*Excuse me?

Scourge: Say, how about you and I go talk after this show is over and-

Knuckles: Now you get away from her Scourge or I'll pound you to pieces. She never wants anything to do with you.

Scourge: Oh how terrible, I am so scared. Maybe you should think better before making a threat gramps.

Knuckles:*angery*...

Merlina: *mumbles and face palms* go sit down please.

Scourge: Oh, what was that babe? I didn't catch that.

Merlina: *crosses arms* Go sit down, and stop calling me that. It's weird, and I'm not your babe.

Scourge: Heh, sure your not, you're-

Knuckles: JUST SIT DOWN!

Scourge: Fine. *sits down*

Merlina: Alright. Now that everyone is in their seats we can begin the Q&A episode.

* * *

Merlina: Ok, the first person I would like to start off with is Blaze.

Blaze: Ok, I hope this ones good.

Merlina: To Blaze - How was your date with Silver?

Blaze: *blushes* I-It was great to be honest. I had a great time,thank you for asking. You

Merlina: Aww, so cute. What did you two do?

Blaze: Well, we first went to the park together, and went to sit on a hill side to watch the sunset, and then we went to have a candlelight dinner under the stars at a really good restaurant.

Merlina: Aww, so much cuteness.

Blaze: You better watch yourself

Merlina, you're becoming a fan girl again.

Merlina: *blushes* oh man, how rude of me. Sorry Blaze, I just got carried away.

Blaze: Lol,it's fine Marie. I'm sure you didn't mean to act like that.

Merlina: Okay, next question. Goes to *sigh* Scourge.

Scourge: Heh, alright. *kicks back* Let me hear it sweet cakes.

Merlina:*rolls eyes in annoyance* To Scourge- Did Rosy try to kill you today?

Scourge: Oh, don't get me started with that brat.

Merlina: *facepalms* Scourge, just answer the answer the question.

Scourge: Alright babe, calm yourself.

Merlina: *blushes and crosses arms madly* I am not your babe...

Scourge: Ha! You will learn. Well to answer your question, no. Besides she doesn't know where I am anyway. All thanks to you sweet cheeks.

Merlina: *crosses arms* You better stop flirting with me or I'll have to get Rosy to come over and pay you a little visit.

Scourge: Yeah whatever sweet cheeks. You can't do anything.

Merlina:*changes form* ...

Knuckles: Alright Scourge, better stop it or Merlina will obliterate you. *scratches head* and heh, I don't wanna pay for any of the repairs to this studio after that one time with her ex boyfriend.

Scourge:*looks at Merlina* and that is- *eyes widened*

Merlina:...

Scourge: *eyes widened* Ok...I won't ask.

Merlina: *changes back to nomal* That's what I thought.

* * *

Merlina: Next question is for Sally.

Sally: Alright Merlina.

Merlina: To Sally-Merlina: To Sally- would you ever consider actually marrying sonic?

Sally: Hmm. Me? Marry Sonic? Oh come on now. *blushes* I know this crazy but-

Amy: *barges in the room* Hold it right there missy! No one lays a hand on my Sonic,got it?

Sally: Your Sonic? Amy listen I'm trying to-

Amy:*yells* No you listen here. Nobody and I mean nobody touches or messes with my Sonic.

Merlina: Uh,Amy. What are you doing here, not in this episode.

Amy:*yells* I heard this lil' witch saying things about my Sonic. And I heard the question too!

Sally:*yells* Witch?! Excuse me but I'm no witch! And like I said, he was never your Sonic and he never was.

Amy:*yells* That is not true! How come Sonic saves me when I'm in danger!

Sally:*yells* That's a different story. He just saved you because your in danger.

Amy:*yells* He cares for me and protects me. And your jealous because he likes me.

Sally:*yells* Amy calm down. I'm trying to protect you and watch over you. What happen to us being like sisters and all of that?

Merlina: *begins to change form* ...

Knuckles:*yells* Amy knock it off, Sally is trying to tell you and your making Merlina upset-

Amy:*yells* You're wrong, my Sonic would never fall in love with anyone else but me!

Sally:*yells* Jeez Amy calm down. You're starting to act like a 12 year old and I'm trying to calm you down.

Amy:*yells* Excuse me?! I do not act like a 12 year old!

Merlina: *yells in an echoing voice* EVERYONE...BE...QUIET!

Amy: ...

Sally: ...

Knuckles: ...

Merlina: Alright,now that the flame has finally been distinguished. Let's continue. I'm going to lay down for a bit, you can take over till I get back Knuckles. *walks off*

* * *

Knuckles: Alright, there's a question for Fiona.

Fiona:*keeps texting on the phone* ...

Knuckles: *looks at Fiona* If she can get off *starts yelling* the phone and pay attention to the show!

Fiona: *puts the phone away* what's the question?

Knuckles: To Fiona- When you were pretending to be a good guy with the Freedom Fighters, which one of them annoyed you the most?

Fiona: Phbt! This is too easy for me to answer. Well I was trying to spy on the Freedom Fighters just get into their power source in the kingdom. That was the time before they know me.

Sally: Yeah, and I remember the time you tried to steal my crown from the coronation ceremony. Or was it Rouge?

Fiona: Ha! Who cares, I still like to ruin your life sometimes.

Sally: ...I hate you.

Fiona: Well I guess I'll tell you who annoys me. Sonic...but it's mostly that pink hedgehog. She is sooo annoying.

Sonic: Yeah, thanks.

Fiona: I was being sarcastic about you,I hope you know that.

Sonic: *shrugs* I know. And I agree with you with Amy being annoying.

Amy: Hey!

Knuckles: *facepalms* Amy,please get out before I force you.

Amy: *eyes narrows* Fine, I got my eyes on you all.

Knuckles: Amy!

Amy: Ok fine. *walks off*

Knuckles: Okay Wave, you ready for your question?

Wave: Yeah, why do you think I'm here?

Merlina: *walks in and sits down* Hey everyone?

Knuckles: Hey Marie, you feeling better?

Merlina: Yeah,thanks for taking over for a few minutes. I was trying to calm myself down. Alright, so who's question are we on?

* * *

Knuckles: It's Wave's turn.

Merlina: Alright, To Wave- Hey, Wave! Was it hard being the only female in the Battle Bird Armada?

Wave: Well, no. I really don't have a problem with being the only girl at the Battle Bird Armada. Being the only female proves that I'm one of a kind and a pretty tough person to beat.

Merlina: You know you do remind me of a good friend of mine. She kind of acts exactly like you.

Wave: That sounds...pretty cool Marie. Thanks.

Merlina: Welcome.

* * *

Merlina: Ok, a question for Jet has just popped up on my blog.

Jet: Ok, what's the question?

Merlina: To Jet- How old are you?

Jet: ...Really? Ok, I just don't wanna ask that right now,sorry guys.

Merlina: It's alright Jet. I know how you feel.

* * *

Knuckles: Alright, we save this for last and it's for Egghead.

Dr. Eggman: It's Eggman!

Merlina: Knuckles...

Knuckles: Alright, alright your majesty. To everyone is this studio- What do you think of the name Baldy McNosehair?

Sonic: *zips in* Oh yeah, lol. I remember that.

Merlina: Sonic, what are you doing here, you're not in this episode.

Knuckles: That's the second time someone has interrupted this episode.

Sonic: Hey chill you two, I just wanted to hang out. That's all,can I least stay?

Merlina: Alright fine, you can stay.

Sonic: Sweet! And that's why you're my number one person Marie.

Merlina: *blushes and laugh nervously* hehehe.

Knuckles: Alright, anyone's response?

Dr. Eggman: *crosses arms* Offended-

Scourge: Who is Baldy?-

Fiona: I say the same, who is Baldy McNoseHair?

Sally:*smirks* Well, I know that is Sonic who mentioned that name to me. But I find that humorous-

Omega: I find that funny too after watching Sonic Colors.

Merlina:*giggles* I agree you two. That does sound like a very funny insult.

Sonic: Why thank you you guys. I'm glad you like my insult.

Dr. Eggman: I'm gonna kill you someday.

Sonic: But you can't cause I'm too fast for you.

* * *

Merlina: Alright, last question and then dares. This one is for all the ladies.

Sally: Well, let's hear the question. We're ready.

Merlina: Ooh, this ones a good one. To all the Girls - Who is the toughest girl around?

Wave: Well, like I said from before, I'm toughest around here. Why do you think I compete with a lot of guys at the Armada?

Blaze: Well, that's a whole different story. I got to help Silver fight an actual huge monster trying to destroy a town in the future time. I think I'm the toughest.

Merlina: Uh...excuse me girls, but I think we should-

Sally: Well, I've been to Eggman's lair a lot of times and I've been in so many adventures with Sonic in Knothole. And everyone knows rebels like me are strong and tougher than an average person.

Fiona: Oh please princess. You're definition of tough is sooo lame. Take it from a real tough girl, besides I'm tougher than all of y'all.

Merlina: Girls?

Wave: Oh we'll see about that!

Fiona: Is that a challenge I hear? Cause it sounds like you wanna fight me!

Merlina: *crosses arms* Girls...

Blaze: Girls, we are all the same strength.

Sally: Blaze has a point you two. We shouldn't fight.

* * *

Wave: Phbt! Says lil' miss twinkle toes over there.

Sally: Excuse me?!

Merlina: *changes form*...

Knuckles: *facepalms* Crap,not again.

Wave: Yeah I said it, what are you gonna do about it!

Merlina: *yells in a galactic voice with eyes glowing green and floating in the air* ENOUGH!

Girls:*eyes widened* ...

Merlina: *points her finger at a potted plant with glowing eyes and obliterates it* ...

Knuckles: *yells* the plant!

Girls: *eyes widened* ...

Fiona: Dang girl. Just chill, okay?

Blaze: Merlina,you okay?

Merlina: *changes back to normal* Ow, my head...

Wave: Uh, Merlina?

Merlina: Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you guys.

Sally: Jeez, I guess we found our toughest girl in the studio.

Fiona: Agreed.

* * *

Knuckles: Alright, dare time.

Merlina: Now, our first to dare goes to Fiona and Scourge.

Scourge: Alright babe.

Merlina: ...and if Scourge can just shut up I can tell you.

Scourge: ...

Merlina: Ok. To Scourge and Fiona- Go to a...closet?

Scourge: *yells* Ok, what the-

Fiona: *covers Scourge's mouth* Heh, alright. I guess it's our cue to leave. *pushes Scourge out of the studio with his mouth still covered*

* * *

Knuckles: Alright, there's a dare for Omega.

Omega: Ok.

Knuckles: Merlina: To Omega- I dare you to go through a whole day without blowing something up. If you fail, ONE THOUSAND YEARS IN THE SCRAP BRAIN ZONE! ...Or you have to eat really bad mayonnaise.

Omega: Challenge accepted. Besides, I do this all the time.

* * *

Merlina: Ok, Jet has a dare for me to announce.

Jet: Alright, let me hear it.

Merlina: Sure thing Jet. To Jet - Challenge Sonic to a 2 out of 3 Extreme Gear match and whoever loses must serenade to their respective girlfriend.

Sonic: *walks in* A serenade? And also I don't have a girlfriend but I can still do it. So what's going on?

Jet: I challenge you to another Ultimate Gear match, the loser who losses 2 out of 3 rounds, gets to serenade in front of the whole studio.

Sonic: Challenge accepted, let's do this after the show.

Jet: Deal.

Sonic: Then it's settled. Well, I'll see you all later, I'm going to get ready. *walks off*

Merlina: Alright Sonic. Good luck, you two.

Jet: Ha, thanks princess.

* * *

Knuckles: Ok, dare for Eggman.

Eggman: Ha, finally.

Knuckles: To Eggman- I dare you to eat 5 chocolate pies! ...Or 20 nobake cookies. (...I made too much and now have leftovers...)

Eggman: Ha, that's gonna be easy. I'll do start eating those 5 pies after the show.

Merlina: Ok, good luck to you too Eggman.

Dr. Eggman: Thank you your highness. At least you're nice enough to not mock me.

* * *

Knuckles: Hey, Merlina. You got 2 questions.

Merlina: Oh ok, ask away then.

Knuckles: To Merlina- Ever had, heard, or know of making a Piezooka(a bazooka only for shoot random pies)?

Merlina: A Piezooka? What in the world is a Piezooka?

Knuckles: I don't know...

Merlina: Well, no...I have no idea what it is. Sorry.

Knuckles: And another question for you. To Merlina- How would you do Eggman's job differently? Just curious.

Merlina: Me? Well for a princess like me. I don't take other jobs like normal people. But if I was working for Dr. Eggman, I would not be myself, I would be different and I would act different.

Knuckles: And I can see that.

Merlina: How?

Knuckles: Oh nothing. You just had anger issues all throughout this episode.

Merlina: *poker face* oh...

* * *

Merlina: Well I have 2 questions for you Knuckles.

Knuckles: Well ok. I'll answer them then after I have to take care of the Emerald.

Merlina: To Knuckles- which girl are you currently seeing at the moment? Relic the Pika,Julie-Su the Echidna,Rouge the Bat,or

Sonia the Hedgehog?

Knuckles: Hmm, hard question. I mostly see Julie-Su and Sonia, but I also see Rouge. I feel bad not seeing Relic in a while. I'll have to see Relic again.

* * *

Merlina: Ok, next question. Merlina: To Knuckles- Did you know that you might be a descendent of Pachacamac and Tikal which make her your long lost cousin?

Knuckles: *eyes widened* Uh...how does he know?

Merlina: I think they can predict the future.

Knuckles: Wait, really?

Merlina: Ha no. I'm just messing with ya.

Knuckles: Well yes to be honest. I know she is my cousin. Thanks for pointing that out whoever sent that question to me.

Merlina: Well I think that's all everyone. I'll see you guys in the next episode. See ya~

Blaze: Hey Merlina, come on the competition is about to begin.

Merlina: Alright I'm coming. *runs off following Blaze*

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm sorry about the delay. It's school and I know some of you guys does too. So from now on, I'll start posting new Q &A episodes during any day on weekends. So I'll go on ahead and post the characters for the next episode. I'll see you on the flipside. Bye~**


	9. Q&A Intro 5

**Sonic Q &A Intro#5**

 **Alright then, so you guys can ask any of these Sonic Characters below:**

* * *

 **• Male:**

Tails the Fox

Sonic the Hedgehog

Dr. Eggman

Scourge the Hedgehog

* * *

 **• Female:**

Rouge the Bat

Cream the Rabbit

Fiona the Fox

Wave the Swallow

(Optional: you can have questions for myself)

* * *

 **• Q&A Assist.:**

Shadow the Hedgehog (you can have questions for Assist. too)

* * *

 **Fifth group has finally arrived for the fifth episode. So like I said from the previous episodes, if you wanna ask individual or group questions or dare someone or some people in this group, send me a review on here or PM me and I will respond of approvement on your questions.**

 **And remember, not all questions will be premiered or answered so me and some of the characters will answer most of your questions if possible or else we have to save or for the next time they come back on. Keep those questions and dares coming and I'll see you all on the flip side. Bye~**


	10. Q&A Group 5

**Hey hey hey, this is Merlina in the house. Lol what am I saying I sound like a freak. Well then, hi everyone Princess Merlina here and welcome the fifth episode so let's begin the Q &A shall we. Sorry that I wasn't able to post any chapters this week like I said...school. So, I hope you guys enjoy the episode. ^~^**

* * *

Merlina: Hello hello everyone. This is Merlina here. I just wanted to say thank you all for all these questions. I am so amazed.

Shadow: You're amazed at what.

Merlina: Oh guys, you know who's helping me with Q&A's for this episode.

Shadow: *crosses arms* ...hi.

Merlina: Oh come on Shadow, you're starting to act like one of my grumpy older brothers. At least smile for once.

Shadow: ...

Merlina: Um...ok. Well let's bring in our guys in to the studio.

Tails: Hello everyone.

Sonic:Hey hey hey everyone.

Dr. Eggman: The evil genius is back. What did I miss?

Scourge: hey.

Sonic:*whispers to Merlina* Uh Marie...why is he here?

Merlina:*whispers back to Sonic* Just, go with it Sonic. It's not gonna kill you.

Sonic:*whispers* fine...*sits down*

Merlina: hello everyone, how is everyone today?

Sonic: good, just came back from my morning run.

Tails: yeah, I was helping him beat his record from the last time.

Merlina: How about you Eggman?

Dr. Eggman: Ha! Just like any other evil genius would do. A plot to take over Mobius.

Scourge:*shrugs* Heh, I was just hanging around with Fiona.

Merlina: Oh, I almost forgot. Did you complete the dare Eggman?

Dr. Eggman: Why of course I did. I brought the evidence right here.

Merlina: Wow, great job. I'm just glad you didn't get sick.

Dr. Eggman: Ha, why thank you.

* * *

Merlina: Ok, Next let's welcome our girls

Rouge: Hi.

Cream: Yay, I'm back. Hi everyone.

Fiona: Hey...

Wave: Sup.

Merlina: So, how are you girls?

Rouge: Well I'm doing fine.

Fiona: I'm fine too.

Wave: I'm doing fine as well. Just got back from Gear practice. Another competition at the Armada is coming up.

Merlina: Oh cool, so how about you Cream.

Cream: I'm doing great, I'm just so excited now that Christmas is coming.

Merlina: Oh wow, I love Christmas. I was planning on having everyone in the studio to celebrate chirstmas.

Rouge: Wow Merlina. Having the whole cast here asking questions for the next Q&A is not bad.

Merlina: Thanks. So let's begin now that everyone is here. Ok, Shadow you start.

* * *

Shadow: Alright, so...I'm just gonna start asking Rouge to start off.

Rouge: Well I'm ready when you are Shadow.

Shadow: To Rouge- do you like shadow? I honestly hope you do. Otp.. ;-;

Rouge: What?

Merlina: Well Rouge, do you?

Shadow: Wait, what's going on here? Why is this question sent?

Rouge:...

Merlina: Oh, I think Rouge likes you.

Shadow: *raises an eyebrow* seriously?

Rouge:...

Merlina: Rouge?

Rouge: *blushes a lil and crosses arms* Ok, yes I do like Shadow. He may not be the happy type like the rest of us, but I feel like he needs someone to look after him and to check on him.

Shadow: Hhmph! You know I am not a kid...

Rouge: Yeah, I know.

Merlina: Alright then. But I find that cute.

Shadow: *crosses arms* It's not cute.

Merlina: It is. Shadow stop being a grumpy cat.

Shadow: Fine...

Merlina: Alright, I'll asking Sonic. If he's ready to hear it.

Sonic: I'm always ready Merlina.

Merlina: Ok, I'll tell you. To Sonic- who do you like better, Amy or Sally?

Sonic: What?! You gotta be kidding me?!

Merlina: Nope, I'm not.

Sonic: I can't answer this. I don't wanna hurt anybody, Amy and Sally are my friends. I can't just leave one person astray. It's just mean.

Merlina: Well there you go everyone. Our hero has done it again. Friendships are meant to be treasured for life.

Sonic: *blushes* heh...

Merlina: What?

Sonic: *blushes* N-nothing.

Merlina: *raises an eyebrow* ok?

* * *

Shadow: Alright, I'll ask Tails a Q&A.

Tails: Okay Shadow.

Shadow: Ok. To Tails- In all seriousness, who are you dating now and why did you start falling in love?

Tails: *blushes* ...

Sonic: Well lil' buddy?

Tails: *looks away* I can't say.

Merlina: Why not Tails?

Tails: B-because...uh...because...

Cream: He just don't wanna hurt anyone. *looks at Tails* You see, I know Tails, and he doesn't wanna share secrets in public.

Sonic: Yeah, I know how you feel lil' buddy. *looks at Merlina*

Merlina: Yeah, but it's okay Tails. I'll give you another question right-

Tails: Merlina, it's fine. I don't mind, well the truth is...*blushes* I-I'm dating Cream.

Rouge: *slams on the desk* What?

Sonic: Lil buddy, are you serious?

Shadow: *crosses arms* Since when did you two ever had a relationship?

Tails: *lowers head* Yeah, sorry for not telling you guys. W-we've been dating for about a month or two.

Cream: *lowers head* Yeah...

Merlina: Oh no, there's nothing to be ashamed you two. I think you two are cute together. Besides, I knew it the whole time.

Everyone: What?!

Merlina: Hey, I'm trying to keep it cool for Tails and keep a secret.

Cream: Wow Merlina. You must be a really true friend.

Merlina: Yeah and I never broken a promise.

* * *

Shadow: Alright enough mushy. I have a question for Wave.

Wave: Ok, what's the question?

Shadow: To Wave- Other than Extreme Gear mechanic, what other skills do you have?

Wave: Well good question. I like snowboarding, work on fixing and repairing things like Gear boards, and I sometimes like to work on my new tricks on my gear.

Merlina: Well, that's an interesting, I wanna try riding on a gear sometime.

Wave: You know I can make you one, right?

Merlina: *facepalms* oh yeah, I almost forgot that you are a mechanic.

Wave: Well, I'll make it right after I come back from practice today and give to you as a Christmas gift.

Merlina: Thanks Wave.

* * *

Merlina: Ok, I'm just gonna give a question to Scourge. Since he's not being annoying anymore.

Scourge: Alright, a question for the king. This amuses me.

Merlina: To Scourge- I know you're with Fiona, but do you ever secretly wish she was Alicia?

Scourge: Um...why would I wish that? I like Fiona the way she is. It's just that *looks down* After Alicia dumped me, I was so crushed.

Merlina: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.

Scourge: *lifts his head* Ha, don't be. Since I'm with Fiona, things have going great between the both us. And also, sorry about the whole thing from the last episode, I was just having a bad time.

Merlina: Nah, water under the bridge-it's okay.

Shadow: I think I'll ask Fiona a question.

Fiona: Yes I'm ready. I've been waiting for my turn all this time.

Shadow: Alright. To Fiona- do you ever think about ditching Scourge because he treats you so harshly to go back to hunting treasure with Nicolette?

Fiona: Why would I ditch Scourge. I know he has treated me bad, but he's my friend. Sometimes he lets me go treasure hunting with Nicolette.

Merlina: I know, *narrows eyes* I can't get him to stop asking me out before you started dating him.

Fiona: Ha, I know how you feel Lina. I been through that time too, but he's just...I don't know.

Merlina: Probably attracted to chicks who are cute?

Fiona: *rubs her head* Pretty much.

Scourge: *crosses arms* Hey, not cool.

Fiona: I'm sorry, but it's true.

Scourge:...

* * *

Merlina: Okay, Now it's Cream's turn to answer.

Cream: Yay.

Merlina: To Cream- Ever notice that Vector is visiting your mom more often?

Cream: Well yes, yes I have. He was just checking on me to see how I'm doing. But he also came over to help me mother. He's so sweet and nice.

Merlina: Well that's very nice of him to help you and your mother around the house.

Cream: Yeah, Vector sometimes comes over to watch over me, Cheese and Chocola while my mom is away from home.

Merlina: That's so nice.

Shadow: Yeah,ok. Next, I have to ask Dr. Eggman a question.

Dr. Eggman: Ha ha, finally my turn to answer.

Shadow: To Dr. Eggman- Why do you wear ugly clothes?

Sonic: Yeah egghead. Why do you wear ugly clothing?

Dr. Eggman: *yells* you be quiet over there rodent or I'll bring the swat bots over here.

Merlina: You two, knock it off. I don't wanna deal with another fight.

Dr. Eggman: Well as I was saying, how could you make fun of evil Dr. Eggman. I'll wear whatever I want. Besides, I love my clothes the way they look.

Merlina: Ok? I'm not saying anything negative because I'm not that judgmental.

Dr. Eggman: Why thank you your majesty.

Merlina: Well anytime Eggman.

* * *

Merlina: Alright everyone it's dare time. Man, I hope there is a dare for me and you Shadow.

Shadow: Yeah and I hope I don't do one.

Merlina: Well anyway, I first dare for today, will be Tails.

Tails: Um, ok. Let me hear it Merlina.

Merlina: To Tails- Combine all your Tornadoes into a (GAR) Giant Attack Robot and have it destroy Eggman's base.

Dr. Eggman: *yells* You listen hear pal. If this stupid dare is going to make lose my lair again. The only one thing that you will certainly lose, will be your life.

Merlina: Eggman, just let Taiks do the dare. I promise I'll fix up the repairs to your lair.

Tails: The way it sounds is so impossible for me to do. But it's worth a shot. Just let me practice and then I'll do it.

Dr. Eggman: *crosses arms* fine. Whoever sent this is going to get what they-

Merlina: Eggman, please.

Dr. Eggman: *crosses arms* alright fine, I'm sorry for interrupting.

Merlina: thank you.

* * *

Shadow: Ok, the next dare will be for Rouge.

Rouge: Sounds interesting. Well come on Shadow read it.

Shadow: To Rouge- Steal the Master Emerald without being detected, if you are caught then you must wear a banana suit.

Rouge: *rubs hands devilishly* With pleasure, I'll be right back and the dare is done. *runs off*

Merlina: Well, I have a dare for Eggman.

Dr. Eggman: Ha, well the evil genius doesn't have time now. Let me hear the dare.

Merlina: Oh, it involves with Omega.

Dr. Eggman: Oh, it's fine. As long as it's a dare.

Merlina: Well ok. To Omega and Eggman- I dare you have a fight to death.

Dr. Eggman: Well, ok. But just to tell you guys, it's always gonna be a tie. Just let me find Omega and we can take the fight at my lair. *walks away*

* * *

Shadow: Alright, I have a dare for faker.

Sonic: So then Merlina. When me and Tails were up at Eggman's amusement park. When Tails fixed the translator, our alien friend named Yadger called Eggman Baldy McNoseHair. And after that I saved the aliens and was blasted off and I was okay when the explosion send me floating in space.

Merlina: Interesting story Sonic. I'll have to tell you some of my adventures someday.

Shadow:...faker, is not even listening at all. He was talking to Merlina.

Fiona: I got this. *yells* Hey Sonic, stop flirting over there.

Sonic: *blushes madly and yells* Hey, I was not. *tones down* I was just telling her a story.

Merlina: *blushes* ...

Fiona: Well Shadow has a dare for you.

Sonic: Ok.

Shadow: To Sonic- Run 100 times backwards.

Sonic: Well now, that I can do 20 seconds flat. I do this all the time. Be right back. *zips off*

* * *

Merlina: *blushes a lol bit and clears her throat* Well, since Fiona interrupted his story and decided to humiliate us, I guess I can tell her dare.

Fiona: Alright, tell me the dare your highness.

Merlina: And it involves Sally too, so here it is. To Sally and Fiona-I dare you two to have a farting contest. Feel free to poop.

Fiona: Uh...I'm good. There is no way I'm doing that such humor have the guys do it.

Sally: *walks in* Hi, I heard my name and the dare and I just wanted to say gross. And I agree with Fiona, I'm not doing it either.

Merlina: Ok, that's fine. Besides, some guys are grosser than girls. But most girls loves a man in uniform.

Fiona: *crosses arms* Heh, not my guy. Scourge looks good the way he is.

Sally: *shrugs* I honestly don't care to be honest. As long as he is nice to me and others.

Merlina: Same with me.

Sonic: Hey everyone, sorry that I wasn't able to come back after my dare. I went to grab something to eat after all that running exercise.

Merlina: Nah your fine. You haven't missed a thing yet.

Sonic: Oh ok.

* * *

Shadow: Alright let me see. *looks at the laptop*...Oh, there's a dare for Cream.

Cream: Sweet. I love doing dares but I like questions even better.

Shadow: Ok, ok. To Cream- Have Cheese and Chocola attack Eggman while Merlina films it.

Merlina: Haha, thus going to be exciting. I love it. *brings out a cam- recorder* now, some one can go get Eggman and he can-

Dr. Eggman: Hello. Sorry, I was finishing with me and Omega's fight and yeah it was tie- *gets attacked by chao and falls over*

Merlina: *records the whole thing*..,

Sonic: Ha, I can watch this all day...for my enjoyment.

Dr. Eggman: *yells* shut up rodent.

Sonic: *shrugs*...

Merlina: *keeps recording and trys not to laugh*

Sonic: *whispers to Merlina* you're recording this?

Merlina: *whispers to Sonic* Well yeah, the dare told me so. Besides, I think this would be a great video to watch for memory.

Sonic: True.

* * *

Merlina: *puts can recorder away* ok, now there is another dare that has to do with today's lil fight with Sonic and Eggman.

Sonic: Uh...Merlina, what do you mean?

Merlina: I'll tell you. To Dr. Eggman and Sonic- I dare you 2 make a peace truce. A REAL one ( i don't care what truce it is just make one)

Sonic and Eggman: What?!

Merlina: Well you two really did disappoint me. Sonic, remember last night when me and you decided to go see the moviesto go see Mockingjay part 2?

Sonic: *stokes his chin* hmm...*flash back*

* * *

*FLASHBACK*...

Merlina: Sonic, I just wanted to say thank you for taking to see this movie. I've been waiting for this day to arrive all month.

Sonic: *laughs nervously* heh, your welcome Marie. Besides, it's not like it's a date for anything heh heh heh.

Merlina: *raises an eyebrow* Your acting weird you okay?

Sonic: *scratches his head* Yes I'm fine. Thanks for asking.

Merlina: Well ok. *sits down with the popcorn*

Sonic: *sits down beside her*...

Unknown: *scoots over till his head was in front of Sonic.*

Sonic: *taps the guys shoulder* um excuse me? Your hat is blocking blocking the screen and me and my girlfri- I mean my friend and I are trying to watch the movie.

Merlina: What did you say Sonic?

Sonic: *laughs nervously* Heh, nothing. Nothing Merlina.

Unknown: *turns around* Oh well Im trying to wa- you.

Sonic: Dr. Eggman?! *yells* What are you doing here, take that hat off, no one can see the screen.

Dr. Eggman: *yells* Well excuse me rodent. I'm trying to watch the movie here.

Sonic: *yells* Well your hat is blocking our view.

Everyone in the theatre: Shhh...

Merlina: Sonic, what the heck? Just sit down.

Sonic: In a minute Marie. *gets back into yelling* Eggman, take that hat off*

Dr. Eggman: *yells* Why should I?

Sonic: *yells* Like I said from before. Your hat is bothering me and my friend and we are trying to watch too.

Dr. Eggman: *yells* Well, I would love to but I'm afraid I'll have to shoot you now. Behold. *presses the button on his remote to summon a robot which is sitting in the crowd.*

Sonic: *yells* Eggman?! You're crazy, you can't do it in here?!

Dr. Eggman: And why not?!

Sonic: *yells* because there are people in this house.

Dr. Eggman: I'll make you pay after for insulting my hat. *presses the button as the robot shoots out bullets everywhere trying to hit Sonic*

Everyone: *runs out of the theatre in panic while Merlina follows*

Sonic: *dodges as the robot keeps shooting and runs out of the room with the robot chasing him* catch me if you can you big hunch of metal.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

* * *

Sonic: Oh, yeah. I remember.

Merlina: Now you two. Make a truce to never fight when we are in the a place.

Sonic: No way.

Dr. Eggman: *crosses arms* There is no way I'm shaking that rodent's hand.

Merlina: *smirks with a devilish grin* Well ok. How about no chili dogs for a week Sonic.

Sonic: *begs* No no please don't do that. Chili dogs are my favorite especially your way of making them.

Merlina: *crosses arms* Then do the truce.

Sonic: Ugh, fine. *holds out his hand* Truce to never fight in public buildings?

Dr. Eggman: *grabs Sonic's hand and shakes it* yeah fine.

Merlina: *kisses Sonic's cheek* There, much better. *pats his head*

Sonic: *blushes madly and rubs his cheek* heh heh heh.

Rouge: *walks in and yells* I AM DEFINITELY SHIP IT!

Cream: Yay shipping.

Merlina: Hey, no way. *blushes*

Sonic: We are just friends.

Tails: I feel like you're hiding something you two.

Shadow: Why don't you tell us.

Fiona: Yes please do tell us Sonic and Merlina.

Sonic:*blushes and looks away* Uh...*cough* *cough* next question. *cough*

* * *

Merlina: *blushes and looks away* Yeah, next question. I have a question for Shadow.

Shadow: Ok, what is it?

Merlina: To Shadow- what would you do if you meet Weiss from RWBY?

Shadow: *eyes widened*...I would be happy.

Merlina: And why is that Shadow?

Shadow: Because he's my favorite character out of the series.

Sonic: Ha, no way. You didn't tell me Weiss was your favorite.

Shadow: *crosses arms* Yeah heh heh, *narrows eyes* don't push it.

Shadow: Alright there's a question for Merlina saying, why do you love Sonic?

Cream: Yay, shipping.

Sonic: *blushes and looks away* Guys...

Merlina: *blushes* Shadow, what's the real question. Stop insulting us, there is no way this is gonna happen. *looks down* Besides, I don't think people will agree having OC's with main characters.

Rouge: Hey, it's okay Marie.

Cream: Yeah, I don't have a problem with you two's shipping.

Merlina: Shadow, respect your director.

Sonic: Yeah Shadow, show a lady some respect please.

Shadow: Ok,ok. To Merlina - How are you able to stay in great shape?

Merlina: Well here's my advice for a healthy and energized day. Well, I always have a healthy breakfast, I sometimes like to take a jog in the park for about an hour or two, swim some laps in the pool at my house, eat a healthy lunch and dinner, and get some rest. And sometimes I like to do Zumba exercises they're fun.

Shadow: Wait, you do Zumba?

Sonic: Of course she does Shads only on weekends or on Wednesdays.

Shadow: And how do you know that Sonic?

Merlina: *crosses arms* Yeah Sonic, how did you know?

Sonic: Heh, I don't know what you're talking about.

Merlina: *eyes widened* ...

Sonic: Okay, I admit it. I go to the same workout place too. There I said it.

Merlina: Ha, I knew it. Cause I heard your name said at your tour around the place.

Sonic: *shrugs* figures.

* * *

Merlina: Alright, I think that's all for this episode, and everyone better start buying a Christmas present cause we are taking the next episode to my house.

Sonic: Oh Merlina. Can I please be your assistant for the next one.

Merlina: Oh alright, fine.

Sonic: Yes.

Merlina: As always, I will see you all on the flipside. Bye bye for now.

* * *

 **Well everyone here it is. The fifth episode in my Q &A. I just realized that Christmas is almost here in only a week, so why not you guys ask some holiday question. Yes, lol. Seasons greetings is finally arriving and I'm bringing and inviting the whole cast. And if you guys can't think of any holiday questions or dares, it's alright I can take a normal question or dare. So yeah, the list for the 6th aka. The fist Christmas special episode will be soon be posted in the meantime. I'll see you guys soon. Bye for now.**


	11. Q&A Intro 6

**Sonic Intro#6** **:**

 **Alright then, so you guys can ask any of these Sonic Chracters below:**

• **Male:**

All male characters like:

Silver the Hedgehog

Tails the Fox

Shadow the Hedgehog

Knuckles the Echidna

Dr. Eggman

Jet the Hawk

Storm the Hawk

Vector the Crocodile

Scourge the Hedgehog

Now:

Manic the Hedgehog

• **Female:**

All female characters like:

Amy Rose the Hedgehog

Wave the Swallow

Blaze the Cat

Cream the Rabbit

Rouge the Bat

Fiona the Fox

Sally Acorn

Tikal the Echidna

Now:

Sonia the Hedgehog

Vanilla the Rabbit

(Optional: you can have questions or dares for myself)

• **Q &A Assist.:**

Sonic the Hedgehog (you can have questions for Assist. too)

Attention everyone. For the next two or three episodes, is going to be a Christmas special. So like I said from the previous episodes, if you wanna ask individual or group questions or dare someone or some people in this group, send me a review on here or PM me and I will respond of approvement on your questions.

And they all have to be Christmas related and don't tell anyone about the mistletoe being hung, it's just there for dare purposes. Well, if you can't think of anything Christmas related, it's okay you can send a normal question or dare.

Oh and just to be generous for Christmas, I am now allowing requests from you guys. Like if you wanted to give a GIᖴT to any of the cast members including me, PM me to my account and I will reply with a accept request from yours truly and I will present your name in my next episode of the gift given to the character you choose.

P.S. To make things simple and easy, you have have the option to pick either one GIᖴT to a character of your chose, or a group GIᖴT for the boys or girls. And another thing, why bring a GIᖴT, when you can be a special guest in my show. *does jazz hands* that's right, I'm planning on having three special guests in our Christmas special episodes. In order to be in the show as a guest, PM me and the first three people who does, will be visiting on the first special. Be sure to think about what Mobian form you want to look like cause I definitely need it. ^~^

And remember, not all questions will be premiered or answered so me and some of the characters will answer most of your questions if possible or else we have to save or for the next time they come back on. Keep those questions and dares coming and I'll see you all on the flip side. Bye~


	12. Q&A Group 6

**Hello everyone. Welcome to the first holiday episode. Well only two more to go and then the New Years special. I can't wait for Christmas, and I bet everyone is at home in either in the pjs or spending time with family this Christmas break. So I hope you guy enjoy the story. ^~^**

* * *

Merlina: Hello everyone and Happy Holidays.

Sonic: Hey Merlina. Nice house, I like the fireplace and everything.

Merlina: Aww thanks Sonic. But it's a mansion by the way. Oh, and I see your wearing your Santa hat too.

Sonic: Heh, yep. And I see you look like a cute lil' reindeer.

Merlina: *blushes* T-thanks.

Sonic: Your welcome Merlina. And uh, thank you for having back as your assistant again.

Merlina: Anytime Sonic. So, is everyone almost here cause I the cookies is almost done.

Sonic: Ooh, what kind are they?

Merlina: Some of them are Chocolate chip and some are Sugar cookies.

Sonic: Nice, sticking with the classics I see. *winks*

Merlina: *blushes* heh heh, yeah.

Sonic and Merlina: *hears a knock at the door.*

Merlina: Oh Sonic. Can you get the door? I have to get the cookies and the hot chocolate from the kitchen.

Sonic: Sure thing. *zips to the door and opens it*

* * *

Manic: Hey Sonic.

Sonic: M-M-Manic?!

Manic: The one and only and Sonia is here too.

Sonia: Well well well, well if it isn't Sonic himself.

Sonic: Heh, hey Sonia.

Manic:Oh and uh...the others are here too.

Sonic: Well ok. Come on in everyone, Merlina will be coming out soon she's still preparing things.

Sonia: Oooh who's Merlina? Is she your girlfriend I'm guessing?

Sonic:*blushes and looks away* Uh...no. She's a very close friend of mine.

Manic:*slings his arm around Sonic* Hey it's okay bro, you don't have to hide it from us.

Sonic: *narrows eyes* Manic, she's just a friend.

Merlina: *Walks in* Alright Sonic is everyone here? *eyes widened*

Sonic: Yep everyone is here, let's get started.

Merlina: Ok I wonder who should I start off with now that I-

Sonia: *gasp* Oh my gosh. Sonic she is gorgeous.

Merlina: *raises an eyebrow* ...

Sonic: Heh heh heh, I'm sorry Marie. That's my sister Sonia and the other is my brother Manic.

Merlina: Oh. Well it's nice to meet you both. I'm Princess Merlina.

Sonia: Oh my gosh it is soooo nice to meet you.

Merlina: Heh, it's nice to meet you too Sonia. Well let's start this holiday episode.

SonicBoom91: Hey you can't forget about me.

Merlina: Oh hi there. Well everyone as you can see we have a guest at my house today or should I say mansion.

SonicBoom91: Well, can we start the episode now that I'm here?

Merlina: Absolutely SonicBoom91. Sonic you can start whenever you are ready.

* * *

Sonic: Yep I'm ready Merlina. Ok, I want to start this episode with a question for Sonia and Manic.

Sonia: Oh boy.

Manic: Go on Sonic. Tell us the question.

Sonic: Well ok Manic and Sonia- WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! Hey,that's what I was gonna say. Lol the obvious.

Sonia: Oh we're sorry guys, especially you Sonic.

Manic: We were too busy taking care of the house we grew up in. You remember the place?

Sonic: Oh yeah, I remember. Our mom's house.

Everyone: You're mom?!

Merlina: What you guys never knew he had a mom.

Tails: Wait you know Marie?

Merlina: Of course. I've met her when I little too.

Sonic: Heh, yeah. And that was the time I met you along the beach when you're fun was caught between two rocks.

Sonia: Wait what? Merlina? The princess Merlina...is a merhog?!

Sonic: Uh...Uh...

Merlina: Yes.

Sonia: *gasp* No way, I thought they never exist.

Merlina: We actually stayed hidden to life forms like you guys. But when I met Sonic I realized my parents were wrong about kinda like you guys.

Sonia: Well, that explains a lot. But still, you are very pretty.

Melina: Aww, why thank you Sonia. You are pretty too.

Sonia: Thank you, you are very sweet. Just like our mom, I feel like you and her have the same personalities.

Merlina: Thanks.

Sonia:Youree welcome.

* * *

Merlina: Well, question for Tails is next.

Tails: Yes. Well what is it the question actually?

Merlina: To Tails- Do you still think Fiona can be good or have any feelings left for her?

Tails:...*crosses arms*Why would I have romantic feelings for Fiona? Isn't she older than me? And also, a chance of becoming good?

Merlina: Can a bad guy change to good? That's the question.

Tails: Well, I think they're might be a possibility she can...change, but I'm just not so sure if it will happen.

* * *

Sonic: Alright, question for the dark lord himself...Shadow.

Shadow: Me? A dark lord? Don't ever say that again, you know I'm not that evil,right?

Sonic: Yeah I know. Well, To Shadow- Is it true about the rumors of you and Tikal hanging out in Chao Garden?

Shadow: Why the hell would you ask me that?

Merlina: Oh I don't know. *slides the laptop to Shadow*

Shadow: *looks to see a picture* H-how did you-

Merlina: Hey, don't ask me. Sonic sent it to me. But*smirks* you still look ridiculous in that picture.

Shadow: It's not funny,I was surrounded by cute huggable chao. They will scare me.

SonicBoom91: Or are you Shadow? *holds up a random chao*

Shadow: *hides behind Merlina and yells* Ah the cuteness. Kill it, kill it with fire!

Sonic: *laughs*

Merlina: Lol, Ok SonicBoom91. That's enough.

SonicBoom91: Oh come on. I was just getting started. *puts the chao down as it flies away*

Merlina: Uh...Shadow? Why are you scared of them, they're so cute.

Shadow: Cuteness is the devil.

Merlina: Shadow...

Shadow: Hey, it's true. And I never went to Chao Gardens...anymore. And Tikal just invites me to hang out sometimes. Not in the Chao Garden...cause she knows I'm not the cuteness type.

Merlina: *narrows eyes*... Yeah, I can see that.

* * *

Sonic: Ok I have a question for egghea- I mean Eggman.

Dr. Eggman: Ha, what a nice way to fix your insult on me rodent.

Merlina: You guys...

Sonic: Oh heh, sorry Merlina, well ok now. To Eggman- Why do you not just buy up alot of land and have that as your foothold to gain the planet?

Dr. Eggman: Hey I say going for something big is the best idea for an evil genius like myself.

Merlina: Well that explains the huge swat bot trampling through the city the other day.

Sonic: Exactly, but I saved the city 't I?

Melinda: Yeah you did.

* * *

Merlina: Ok, question for Vanilla the rabbit.

Vanilla: Well ok then. I don't mind being asked, I'm just glad that I get to be part of this show.

Merlina: To Vanilla - Are you proud of you daughter's heroic efforts?

Vanilla: Indeed I am. She made me so proud ever since Sonic was taking great care of Cream.

Sonic: Aww, thanks Miss Vanilla.

Vanilla: You're very welcome dear.

* * *

Sonic: Ok, I have a question for the whole Chaotix team.

Vector: Ha, well alright then. Let us here your question.

Espio: *crosses arms*

Charmy: Yay Questions.

Sonic: To Chaotix - Did you get paid for help out stopping the Black Arms?

Vector: Well yeah. Every investigation we get paid.

Espio: Even if it has to be a big investigation.

Merlina: Well that's interesting for a couple of guys who really good at investigating.

Vector: Exactly.

* * *

Merlina: Ok. Question for Amy.

Amy: Ok. So what's my question this time?

Merlina: To Amy- Why did you decide to change your Modern outfit to your new clothes?

Amy: Good question. Well when people get older, sometimes they can make a few changes in the way they look or the way they act.

Merlina: True. I agree with what you're saying Amy and yes sometimes people can change.

Amy: Hehehe. Oh Sonic?

Sonic: *crosses arms* What Amy?

Amy: *jumps up with arms open* Come here you silly hedgehog.

Sonic: Ah. *jumps out of the way as Amy lands on the ground with a thud*

Amy:*yells* Hey no fair!

Sonic:*crosses arms* What, what did I do wrong?

Amy: You jumped out of the way!

Sonic: *shrugs and sits back down*

Amy:...

* * *

Sonic: Well other than that. I have a question for Rouge.

Rouge: Finally now it's my turn to answer.

Sonic: Ok. To Rouge- Is the reason why you started stealing jewels, treasures, and other rare stuff because you feel this empty feeling you have?

Rouge: *sighs and crosses arms* Yes...sometimes I do sometimes I don't. There were some times that I can't live without other than jewels.

Merlina: And what's that Rouge?

Rouge: *looks away* N-nothing. I-I shouldn't say. Heh heh heh, there's nothing that needs to be told.

* * *

Merlina: Ok then. There's a question for Cream. You ready Cream?

Cream: Yes I am.

Merlina: Oh dear, I really don't know if I should ask you this.

Cream: Oh come on Marie. I'm sure it's not that bad.

Merlina: Well ok. To Cream- Do you know who your dad is?

Cream: *looks down in sadness* oh...

Vanilla: I think it's best to not to ask or answer this question.

Merlina: Yeah I agree. I don't wanna hurt her feelings.

Cream:...

Merlina: But, there's another one for you Cream if you wanna hear that one instead.

Cream: *wipes tears off with a tissue* Well ok. As long as the question can make me feel better.

Merlina: To Cream- I heard you can summon a hammer just like Amy a long time ago, can you still do that?

Cream: Oh yes, yes I can.

Merlina: Hey Cream, do you want a cookie?

Cream: *gasp* oh yes please.

Merlina: *hands her a cookie* here, and I made plenty for everyone to enjoy.

Sonic: Did you make them, they are really good.

SonicBoom91: Agree.

Merlina: Well yes. Thank you for pointing that out gentlemen.

Sonic: Heh, you're welcome.

* * *

Merlina: Ok, Sonic. You ready for your question?

Sonic: Yep. I'm ready as always.

Merlina: To Sonic- which version of your do you think is scarier: dark sonic or sonic exe.

Sonic:...oh wow, a creepy pasta.

Merlina: Who's ? And who's dark Sonic?

Sonic: I'll tell you later. Well they both don't scare me to be honest.

But if you ask for an opinion, then would be it.

Merlina: I still don't know who that is.

Sonic: It's from a creepy pasta game. We'll play it after the show.

Tails: Wait Sonic, isn't that the stupid creepypasta game you were playing with Shadow till he threw a knife at it.

SonicBoom91: Oh so that explains the dent in the wall in one of the rooms.

Merlina: *narrows eyes* Oh thank you for reminding me you two. I realized that I have a new computer in the room from Halloween night.

Sonic: Hey it was just an accident. Can we continue on with the questions please?

* * *

Merlina: Ok ok. I forgive you. Next, I have Fiona's question.

Fiona: A question for me? Well I bet it's a who's much cooler type of question and everyone knows who's the coolest-

Sally:*crosses arms and narrows eyes* Or you can just listen to what Merlina has to say.

Fiona:...fine.

Merlina: Thank you. Well, To Fiona- Who gave you the yellow bow you've never taken off?

Fiona:*crosses arms* Why should I answer that? No one is allowed to know where or how I got it. That's my answer.

SonicBoom91: You sure it's not from Scourge right?

Fiona: That's none of your business new guy. Even if you guessed it right I'm still not saying anything.

* * *

Merlina: Ok then. It's Sally's turn now.

Sally: Alright then.

Merlina: To Sally- it's been stated that you are a vegan which is why you have an extreme distaste for Sonic's chili dog habit. Why'd you go vegan?

Sally: I'm a chipmunk you guys. And I can't eat chili dogs, they're really bad to my digestive system.

Sonic: Hey!

Sally: And another point is that I also wanted to stay healthy and active when I'm on my royal duties.

Sonic: What's wrong with chili dogs?

Merlina: Sonic, it's okay. If she doesn't like them then it's okay Sonic Just drop it alright?

Sonic: Fine...

* * *

Sonic: Now then. I have a question for my little buddy Tails.

Tails: Alright. I wonder what it could be.

Merlina: Well the question is from me Tails. Sonic can I ask this one?

Sonic: Sure thing Marie.

Merlina: Ok then. To Tails- hows you and Cream's relationship?

Tails: It's going great. Why did you ask?

Merlina: Cause SonicBoom91 here has a gift for the both of you.

Cream: Yay. Where is it?

SonicBoom91: Well I got you two matching sweaters. I hope they're alright.

Tails: They're great thanks.

Cream: Aww, they are so cute. Thank you.

SonicBoom91: Anytime.

* * *

Sonic: I have a question for Blaze.

Blaze: Ok. Well I'm glad that it's finally my turn to answer.

Sonic: Yeah, sorry about the wait.

Blaze: Hey it's fine. Just ask the question.

Sonic: Ok Blaze - Ever swim in lava on account of being immune to anything fire-related?

Blaze: No I haven't. Even though I have fire powers, really doesn't mean that I can just go lava swimming. I find it very dangerous cause I'm a Mobian.

Merlina: But if you can't get hurt while you're lava swimming, how would you react?

Blaze: I guess it would be pretty cool and I would be fine with it.

* * *

Sonic: I also have a question for Wave too.

Wave: Alright then. Let's make it quick Sonic. I have some things that needs to be taking care of.

Sonic: Ok Wave. To Wave- if you had to hangout with two people besides Storm and Jet for a day who would you choose?

Wave: wow, well. I would hangout with Fiona and Rouge. And also Merlina, besides I might get to know them a little more.

Merlina: I'm sure we will someday Wave.

Rouge: Yeah, I guess we can hang out. Someday.

* * *

Merlina: Well. Theres a question for Tikal that I have.

Tikal: Ok, what's the question Marie?

Merlina: To Tikal- I know I shouldn't ask a woman her age, but I'm curious. How old are you?

Tikal: Hey it's okay. I know you were trying not to be rude. But to answer your question, I'm actually-

Tails: *walks in the room* Uh, Merlina. Do you have a moment,I think we have a problem.

Merlina: What is it Tails?

Tails: Sonic is gone.

Merlina: *facepalms* Crap...

Tails: I'll go find him. I'll be right back.

Merlina: Yes,thank you Tails.

Tails: No problem Merlina. *walks off*

Merlina: Now, what were you saying Tikal?

Tikal: Well Merlina, I'm-

Vector: *walks in the room* Hey Merlina, where's the computer room again?

Merlina: down the hall and take a right.

Vector: Got it, thanks. *walks out*

* * *

Merlina: You were saying Tikal.

Tikal: *sigh* what I'm trying to say is, I am actually-

Sonic: Hey Merlina, Can I hide in the room for a-

Tikal: *yells* Oh come on now, I'm trying to answer a simple question!

Merlina: *eyes widened* ...

Sonic: *eyes widened*...

Tikal: *rubs the back of her head* heh, sorry everyone. I'm actually 18 years old. Thank you for asking.

Merlina: Your welcome Tikal.

Tikal: Bye *walks out the room*

Merlina: *narrows her eyes at Sonic and crosses arms* next time, knock before you come in.

Sonic: *scratches head* heh, sorry about that Merlina. But seriously though, can I hide here?

Merlina: Why?

Sonic: It's Amy. She wouldn't leave me alone with that stupid mistletoe. I gotta hide, please Marie?

Merlina: *sigh* fine. *snaps her fingers as Sonic disappears*

Amy: *runs into the room with her hammer* Hey Marie, where's Sonic?

Merlina: Oh hi Amy, well nope I haven't seen him. What happened?

Amy: ugh! every time he disappears, Im like the only one who always finds him. *walks away*

Merlina: Uh...well ok then. *snaps fingers again Sonic appears* I hope you're happy now?

Sonic: *hugs Merlina* Oh my gosh, thank you.

Merlina: *blushes* A-anytime Sonic.

Sonic: I'm sorry I've been gone during the show. Amy wouldn't stop chasing me. She wouldn't leave me alone.

Merlina: Nah, it's cool Sonic, but I'm only doing this once. After that, you're on your own mister.

Sonic: Oh come on Marie, please don't do this to me.

Merlina: *crosses arms and smirks* Look Im a princess, not a genie. I use my powers for emergency purposes only.

Sonic: *crosses arms* Sometimes you are not helpful to your friends.

Merlina: hehehe, you will learn. And also, I do help my friends. I don't help anyone with stupid problems you know.

Sonic: Man, and I thought I was the jerk.

Merlina: I heard that.

Sonic:...

Merlina:...

Sonia: Aww you guys fight like a cute couple.

Manic: Heh yeah.

SonicBoom91: I don't know what's going on here.

Sonic and Merlina: We are not a couple.

Sonia: Oh someday you will regret what you just said. Lol.

* * *

Sonic: Hey Merlina. There's a question for you.

Merlina: Oh sweet. Read it to me.

Sonic: Ok then. To Merlina- Are you having fun learning about everyone?

Merlina: Yeah. It's fun learning about others, cause I love making new friends especially here on land.

Sonic: Aww and we love you too Merlina.

Merlina: *blushes and smirks* What was that Sonic?

Sonic:*blushes and looks away* N-Nothing.

* * *

Merlina:*blushes madly* Ok then. *clears throat* I'm guessing right now. It's time for dares.

Everyone:...

Merlina: Oh come on everyone, It's Christmas. I'm sure they are not bad, right Sonic and SonicBoom91?

Sonic: Yep.

SonicBoom91: Yeah. I love to torture- I mean, see all you guys do some dares in person.

Merlina: Ok? So let's begin with our very first dare. First, we have Amy.

Amy: Oh yeah. A dare that I hope I can do.

Merlina: To Amy - Summon the biggest Piko-Piko Hammer you have and smash a target of your choosing.

Amy: *brings out her Piko-Piko hammer and looks around the room* Hmm, let me see...*looks at Sonic* Oh Sonikku. ~

Sonic: No Amy, not the hammer! *runs off*

Amy: Hey you get back here. I'm not done with you yet. *chases after him.

Merlina: Well crap.

Sally: Tell me about it.

* * *

Merlina: Well now that Sonic is being chased by a girl. I'll tell Tails and Cream's dare now.

Tails: Well ok.

Cream: What's the dare Miss Merlina?

Merlina: To Tails & Cream - Stand under the mistletoe and kiss on the lips.

Tails: Heh...

Cream:...

Blaze: Oh this is priceless. But cute.

Rouge: I can't agree anymore.

Tails: Well we can't do it cause there's no mistletoe over-* looks up* ...

Merlina: You were saying?

Tail: *blushes*...

Cream: Hey Tails, it's okay if you don't have to. Besides, I already had my wish list and that is to-

Tails: *kisses Cream*

Cream:* blushes madly*...

Merlina: Aww.

SonicBoom91: So cute.

Amy: *walks in* All aboard the Taiream stream train.

Sonic: *claps his hands* Hey hey, wait to go lil' bro.

Tails: Yeah, thanks.

Cream: Yeah...

* * *

Manic: Now I want to dare Merlina and Sonic do the same exact thing under the mistletoe...*grins devilishly* in front of everyone?

Sonic and Merlina:*blushes madly* What?!

Manic: Oh come on. Please, just once?

Sonic:*still blushing*Oh no. I can't do that. I don't think anyone here will agree with us being together and all.

Merlina:*blushes* True, we are just friends.

SonicBoom91: Uh...I don't know if I should agree or not.

Sonia: Come on Sonic, be a man. We all know you like her.

Sonic:*blushes* Guys...

Tails: Well that is true.

Sonic: Well you can't make us kiss.

Merlina: Yeah.

Silver: *walks in* I can work with that.

* * *

Blaze: Silver where have you been?

Silver: I'm sorry Blaze. The traffic was blocked up.

Blaze: Oh it's okay Silver.

Silver: Well what's going on? *looks up*

Sonia: We are trying to get those two to-

Silver: Oh I see. *smirks*

Sonic: *marrows eyes* Don't you even think about it Silver.

Merlina:*eyes widened*...

Silver: Aww, you two are not fun.

* * *

Sonic: Well then, now that Silver is taking care of, I have a dare for Sally and Fiona.

Sally: Ok, what's the dare this time?

Sonic: To Sally and Fiona- I dare you two to have a farting contest. Feel free to poop.

Fiona: I'm out. Not gonna do it.

Sally: Yeah I can't do that, that's boy humor to you.

Sonic: Hey, not all men and boys do.

Merlina: I agree with Sonic on this situation. Not all men do this kind of humor.

Sally: Well you two have a point. But I'm still not doing it.

Fiona: Yeah sorry whoever sent this dare.

* * *

Merlina: Ok. I have a dare for Omega and Knuckles. Oh, and Sonic too.

Sonic: Wow, three people in one dare. Ha awesome.

Knuckles: Well ok, this better be good.

Omega: What is the dare for us?

Merlina: To Omega - Excluding the Q&A assistant, Knuckles, Punch the guys in the gut while saying 'Who's your daddy?'

Sonic: Ha, very funny saying. Well then- *punches Manic in the gut* Who's your daddy?

Manic: Ouch, jeez man. What did I do?

Knuckles: *punches Silver in the gut* Who's your daddy?

Silver: Ow.

Omega: Ha ha. *punches Scourge in the gut* Who's your daddy? Ha ha.

Sonic: *punches SonicBoom91 in the gut* Who's your daddy?

SonicBoom91: Ouch.

Knuckles: Lol, good one Sonic. *punches Shadow in the gut* who's your daddy?

Shadow:...

Knuckles:...

Shadow: You know that didn't hurt right?

Knuckles: Heh, I know.

Omega: *punches Dr. Eggman in the gut* Ha ha, who's your daddy?

Dr. Eggman: Ow. Well this might take a while everyone to the ladies who's watching this.

Sonic: *punches Espio in the gut* Who's your daddy?

Espio:...

Knuckles: well we're almost done. So- *punches Storm in the gut* who's your daddy?

Storm: Ow, that really hurt.

Sonic: *punches Jet in the gut* who's your daddy?

Jet: Ouch. You are gonna pay for this hedgehog.

* * *

Omega: I think we got everyone.

Knuckles: *punches Tails in the gut* who's your daddy?

Tails: Ow, that hurt. Not funny you guys.

Sonic: Well, we are done with the dare. That was fun.

* * *

Merlina: Well I was trying to hold back my laughs but it was hilarious you three. Ok, next up on the line we have a gift.

Sonic: Wow, another one. What is it Marie?

Merlina: Hold on Sonic I'm gonna tell you. This gift is from Ultimate CCC for Sonic, Sonia and Manic. To see Queen Aleena again.

Manic: Oh, really?

Sonic: Where is she?

Queen Aleena: Hello Sonic, Manic, and Sonia. Merry Christmas.

Sonia: Mom!

Sonic: I promise myself that I don't cry.

Manic: We missed you so much mother.

Queen Aleena: I missed you all too. Sonic's girlfriend told me that he's at her house along with Sonia and Manic.

Sonic: *blushes* Mom please, we're not dating. Merlina is my friend.

Queen Aleena: I know dear I'm just messing with you.

Merlina:*blushes* heh heh heh, it's nice to see you again Mrs. Aleena.

Queen Aleena: You two Merlina.

* * *

Merlina: Ok, this one can go to anyone. I dare someone to dress up as Santa and Sonic to dress up as a helper elf then they must take pictures with little kids who want to see Santa!

Sonic: Hey Shadow. You dress up as Santa. Let's head to the mall.

Shadow: *crosses arms* uh...no way, I'm not wearing that costume.

Sonic: Oh come on Shadow, I'm pretty sure your fans would love to see you as Santa. You know a special person like Maria would like see you make lil' girls and boys happy.

Shadow: Make someone else do it.

Sonic: Alright fine. How about you Silver?

Silver: Ok. We can do it after the show.

Sonic: Ok.

Sonic: Ok. I have a dare for Tikal and Silver, do you have a stray jacket anywhere.

Merlina: Already ahead of you. *snaps fingers and smirks*

SonicBoom91: Oh yes. Finally a torturous dare, can I say it please.

Tikal: Um, what's the dare you guys?

Sonic: Ok, we'll tell you. But first we need the strap Shadow down.

Shadow: What? Nobody straps down the ultimate life form-

SonicBoom91: *puts the stray jacket on Shadow* Too late.

Shadow: * struggles* Hey, what the hell!

Sonic: Ok good. Now here the dare. To Tikal - Summon all the Chao, including Cheese and Chocola, and have them hug Shadow.

Shadow: No no, get them away from me. Their cuteness is like a demon staring at you with eyes glowing red and-

Cheese: *hugs Shadow* chao

Shadow: No, please get off of me!

Chocola: *hugs Shadow* chao.

Chao: *flies towards Shadow*

Shadow:* eyes widened* Well dang it. *gets attacked by chao as they hugged him*

Sonic: *grabs a camera and starts recording* Lol well I know who's getting 10 millions likes on YouTube today?

SonicBoom91: Yeah. And I'm gonna be the first one to watch it.

Merlina: *rolls eyes* Oh boy.

Shadow: *gets dragged by Chao outside* No, no. Let me go you little demons from hell. Help.

* * *

Sonic: Ok, while Shadow's being dragged to the underworld. There's a dare for Merlina.

Merlina: wow, I think this my first or second dare. Well, I'm ready to listen when you're ready Sonic.

Sonic: To Merlina - Fight against Eggman in a Christmas Street Fight.

Merlina: Challenge accepted. Let's take this outside on the road after the show Egghead.

Dr. Eggman:*yells* ITS EGGMAN TO YOU MISSY! EGGMAN! NOW YOU ARE BECOMING LIKE THAT RODENT!

Merlina: *crosses arms and smirks* I know, I'm just playing.

Dr. Eggman: Yeah sure. Well, be prepared to be blasted when have our fight.

Merlina: Indeed I will.

Shadow: *walks in all tired out* Hey...everyone...What did I miss?

Sonic: Oh nothing much.

SonicBoom91: Yeah. *watches the video with Sonic*

Shadow: What the hell did you two do!

Sonic and SonicBoom91: Nothing.

* * *

Merlina: Ok, now that Shadow is back, our last dare we have is for him.

Shadow: Why me? I just got attacked by fuzzy little fur balls.

Sonic: Oh come on now, show some Christmas spirit Shadow, Can you even smile for once.

Shadow:...Why would I smile if *yells* IF NO ONE DIDNT EVEN BOTHER TO HELP ME!

Sonic: Hey, at least it wasn't that bad.

Shadow:*yells* NOT THAT BAD!? I ALMOST SUFFOCATED!

Merlina:*narrows eyes* Oh my goodness you two. Can I please tell the dare now?

Sonic: Oh sorry, carry on Merlina.

Merlina: Thanks you Sonic. Now, To Shadow- In the spirit of the holidays, I dare you to hug EVERYONE! ...And like it. Make sure to give Rouge an extra cozy hug!

Sonic: Oh no, not again.

Silver: I'll be hiding down here if you need me.

Blaze: *grabs Silver's hand* I don't think so mister. Please don't bring the whole thing up again and leave me.

Silver: Yeah, sorry Blaze.

Shadow: *yells* I HATE THIS EPISODE! *crosses arms*

Amy: Um,Merlina?

Merlina: Yes Amy?

Amy: Well, just to tell you. The last time Shadow was dared to hug someone was when he was dared to hug Silver and Sonic, and it didn't really go out so well cause he hugs really hard.

Merlina: Is this really true you two?

Sonic: *eyes widened* yep.

Silver: O-Oh yeah I remember that time.

Shadow: Hey, at least it's Christmas so be happy that I'm giving out hugs to everyone.

Merlina: So, who are hugging first Shadow?

Shadow: Heh, I guess I'll hug you first.

Merlina: Ok.

Sonic:*crosses arms* ...

Tails: Uh, Sonic. You alright?

Sonic: Yeah,I'm fine.

Tails: Are you sure? You're starting to act weird again.

Amy: I can tell he's doing...the eyes.

Sonic:...

Sally: Uh, Merlina. What's wrong with him.

Shadow: Well he's probably jealous because I'm going to be hugging the most prettiest merhog here.

Merlina: *blushes* uh...no. You're hugging me cause you're my friend.

Shadow: Well then. Come here.

Merlina: *gets up and walks over to Shadow*

Sonic:...

Manic: Sonic go on. Are you gonna stop him?

Sonic: *zips over and hugs Merlina*...

* * *

Merlina:*blushes madly* S-Sonic.

Shadow: Let her go Sonic. I was going to hug her. Just admit it, you like her.

Sonic: *blushes* We are just friends okay?

Shadow: *hugs Merlina and Sonic at the same time* Oh well, I guess ill hug you both at the same time then.

Merlina: *blushes*

Sonic: *blushes*

Shadow: Well does our guest need a hug?

SonicBoom91: Sure I don't mind. *hugs Shadow*

Shadow: *hugs SonicBoom91*

Silver: Alright, my turn but please don't hug me too hard.

Shadow: Heh, I won't Silver. Just come here. *hugs Sonic*

Silver: *hugs Shadow*...

Shadow: Well heh, this may take me a while to hug everyone here so I'll hug the rest of them when we leave to come back for tomorrow's episode.

* * *

Merlina: Ok Shadow. Well thank you for joining us today SonicBoom91.

SonicBoom91: Anytime. I better be going now so I'll see you all later.*walks out*

Sonic: Ok. Hope to see you soon.

Merlina: Alright everyone, who's up for a snowball fight?

Sonic: Me. Can I be team captain?

Shadow: *crosses arms* I guess I will be the other team captain.

Merlina: Alright then. Well I want to give out a big thank you to SonicBoom91 for participating in today's episode and maybe if we get another to join, they will get a chance to ask any of our cast members some questions. Well I hope to see you soon goodbye for now.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait peeps. Christmas is coming and I had to do a lot of shopping with my family. Well the next episode is going to have the same people and also, I would like to say a big thank you to SonicBoom91. And also, the rules are going to be the same like last time. So, I'll you guys later on the next episode. Bye bye for now. ^~^**


	13. Q&A Intro 7

**Sonic Intro#7 :**

 **Alright then, so you guys can ask any of these Sonic Chracters below:**

• **Male:**

All male characters like:

Sonic the Hedgehog

Tails the Fox

Shadow the Hedgehog

Knuckles the Echidna

Dr. Eggman

Jet the Hawk

Vector the Crocodile

Scourge the Hedgehog

Manic the Hedgehog

Now:

Big the Cat

Antoine D' Coolette

Charmy the Bee

Storm the Albatross

Espionage the Chameleon

• **Female:**

All female characters like:

Amy Rose the Hedgehog

Wave the Swallow

Blaze the Cat

Cream the Rabbit

Rouge the Bat

Fiona the Fox

Sally Acorn

Tikal the Echidna

Sonia the Hedgehog

Vanilla the Rabbit

Now:

Bunnies D' Coolette

Sticks the Badger

Nicole the Holo-Lynx

(Optional: you can have questions or dares for myself)

• **Q &A Assist.:**

Silver the Hedgehog (you can have questions or dares for Assist. too)

Attention everyone. For the next one or two episodes, is going to be a Christmas special. So like I said from the previous episodes, if you wanna ask individual or group questions or dare someone or some people in this group, send me a review on here or PM me and I will respond of approvement on your questions.

And they all have to be Christmas related and don't tell anyone about the mistletoe being hung, it's just there for dare purposes. Well, if you can't think of anything Christmas related, it's okay you can send a normal question or dare.

Oh and just to be generous for Christmas, I am now allowing requests from you guys. Like if you wanted to give a GIᖴT to any of the cast members including me, PM me to my account and I will reply with a accept request from yours truly and I will present your name in my next episode of the gift given to the character you choose.

P.S. To make things simple and easy, you have have the option to pick either one GIᖴT to a character of your chose, or a group GIᖴT for the boys or girls. And another thing, why bring a GIᖴT, when you can be a special guest in my show. *does jazz hands* that's right, I'm planning on having three special guests in our Christmas special episodes. In order to be in the show as a guest, PM me and the first three people who does, will be visiting on the first special. Be sure to think about what Mobian form you want to look like cause I definitely need it. ^~^

Oh yeah and I know that we have some couples in the season. But I'm thinking who should go with who for the New Years special. You can't pick from the ones who are dating like Tails and Cream. But you can pick starting from now till the next intro which is number 8. When that time comes, I will post up all the couple's including Tails and Cream in the intro below and then I will post the remaining who still needs to go with someone including myself.

And remember, not all questions will be premiered or answered so me and some of the characters will answer most of your questions if possible or else we have to save or for the next time they come back on. Keep those questions and dares coming and I'll see you all on the flip side. Bye~


	14. Q&A Group 7

**Hello everyone, Merlina is here for another episode. Well, I was thinking like doing a lil' Christmas special as I open my Christmas presents. But lol ok, let's begin the episode then.**

 ***ᑕᕼᖇIᔕTᗰᗩᔕ ᔕᑭEᑕIᗩᒪ***

* * *

Merlina: Hi everyone. And a Merry Christmas to you all. I'm Merlina the reindeer for now. Lol, yeah I'm dressed up as a reindeer still with my little antlers and all. So, for the holidays. I have Silver for my assistant this time.

Silver: Hey Marie. It's good to be here and a Merry Christmas too.

Merlina: Lol Merry Christmas Silver. So here we are back at my mansion today to celebrate Christmas.

Silver: But wait Merlina. Are we celebrating New Years at your mansion too?

Merlina: Why yes we are Silver. But that's gonna be a while from now. I have get the tree out of the mansion, and I have to get the Christmas lights down and all the other decorations in the rooms. But I'm glad that Sonic and you are coming over.

Silver: Your welcome. We both just realized that you can't do all this alone by the time New Years comes. But I know we can get it out before the next episode, who knows, New Years Eve is the perfect time to be with your special someone for the New Years.

Merlina:*looks down* yeah, except I don't have anyone to go with.

Silver: Oh...

Merlina: Well let's not get sad now. It's Christmas, *hears the door open* Oh and I believe that's them right now.

Sonic: Hey Merlina. Check out my really cool festive sweater, neat huh?

Merlina: Yeah it is. Thank you for coming today you guys, come right now. And we can begin our special, and this time ill think ill start off the episode with the questions.

Silver: Ok Merlina.

* * *

Merlina: Ok, I have a question for Shadow.

Shadow:...sure, whatever.

Merlina: To Shadow- Have you ever heard of a Shadow Chao?

Shadow: A what Chao?

Merlina: *hands Shadow the picture* A Shadow Chao?

Shadow: *looks at the picture* Hey that one looks exactly like me? Well one day I have seen one. Well at least I liked that one, and Cheese and Chocola are fine...as long as I don't get hugged again. That really makes me uncomfortable.

Merlina: Why don't you like hugs?

Shadow: *crosses arms* Cause I really don't like to, to be honest.

* * *

Silver: Hmm. Let me see, Ill ask Tails a question next.

Tails: Ok Silver. I'm ready.

Silver: Ok then. This question evolves Sonic and Knuckles too. If you two are ready to hear it.

Sonic: Yes I am Silver.

Knuckles: Well me too. Let's hear the question already.

Silver: Ok. To Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles- Other than adventuring, Extreme Gear racing, and the occasional opening up a can of whoopass on Eggman? What other things you guys do on Relaxation Time?

Sonic: We just hang out at some places. But since it's Christmas, we should all go around singing Christmas carolers to other people. What do you say everyone?

Tails: I think that's a great idea Sonic. Well for me, I sometimes work on fixing up new inventions and repairing them. But I do hang out with Sonic if I have nothing else to do.

Knuckles: Well sometimes I do hang out with Sonic and Tails. But I have to protect the master emerald, it's actually my job.

Silver: Yeah sure it is Knuckles. But that's a great idea Sonic, we will go caroling after this episode is over.

* * *

Merlina: Ok. Ill answer Sonic a question, since he has a really cool sweater on and he's really happy about being here for Christmas.

Sonic:*blushes* Heh heh heh, so what's the question Merlina?

Merlina: To Sonic-you've fallen from really high up or even space quite a few times. Is it as painful as it looks or are you just that tough?

Sonic: Well as you see in Sonic Colors, I did get blown off course when I tried to escape that explosion of Eggman's amusement park idea. And yeah, it is painful,but I'm tough and tough guys never quit.

Merlina: That is true. *scratches head* Oh, and I...heh, almost set the studio on fire.

Sonic: ...Scourge isn't it?

Merlina:*crosses arms* ...

Sonic: Okay, don't have to tell me twice.

* * *

Merlina: Ok, I would like to ask Amy a question.

Amy: Yay, I can't wait to hear what it is.

Merlina: To Amy- Have you ever had a crush on someone other than Sonic? If not, do you at least find anyone cute?

Amy:*crosses arms* ...

Silver: Amy?

Amy: Ok, there was this one guy I liked. I forgot his name, but he reminds me of Sonic's personality. Besides, I don't know who else to like.

Merlina: And who is this guy Amy? Do you even know him?

Amy: No, he hasn't told me his name. But he was mysterious. Well at least I have Sonikku.

Sonic:*rolls eyes in annoyance*...

* * *

Silver: Ok, Ill ask Sonia a question.

Sonia: Ok Silver. What's the question?

Silver: To Sonia- Do you still like Knuckles like when you were younger.

Sonia:*facepalms* Ugh...

Knuckles: Wait Sonia, did you really like me?

Sonia:*puts her head on the table* It was just crush I had when I was little and yes the rumor is true. I did like Knuckles back then, he helped us a lot in the past and I always ended up saying that he's really cool.

Sonic: Jeez Sonia, I never knew you liked someone.

Sonia:*smirks and blushes* Oh shut up.*crosses arms* Besides, I never knew you liked Merlina in first place. I find that interesting that you didn't tell us.

Merlina:*eyes widened and blushes*...

Manic: Ha! She heard it! She really heard it-

Sonic:*punches Manic in the arm while blushing* Quit it.

Manic: Ow. *rubs his arm* Heh, it was worth it.

* * *

Merlina:*blushes while looking away* O-ok, let's have Antoine answer his question.

Antoine: Well I really don't know you that well, but ok ill answer the question. As long at its not stupid.

Merlina: Its not Antoine, I promise. To Antoine- How and why did you fall in love with Bunnies?

Antoine: Well that's a question that I have a lot of explaining to do.

Bunnie: Dont sorry Antoine I got you covered. Well, he realized that I need someone to be with. But we realized we share some things in common, and I'm happy to have someone who really understands me so well.

Antoine: Yep, I agree with you Bunnie. So, then we got married after a couple of years being in a relationship.

Bunnie: Yeah.

Merlina: Aww, that is soo cute.

Bunnie: I hope you don't fan girl scream cause that will mess up my hearing when someone screams like that, cause I'm a cyborg bunny.

Merlina: Yeah I'm not the fan girl screamer. I know how you feel Bunny.

* * *

Silver: Ok, I have a question for you Merlina. And it's really personal.

Manic: Yes,finally the day has arrived.

Sonic:*punches Manic in the arm again*...

Sonia: Sonic, what is your problem?!

Sonic:*crosses arms* Nothing...

Merlina:*raises an eyebrow*...

Silver: Can I please ask the question now?

Sonia: Oh yes, sorry Silver. I'm trying to keep these two from hurting each other.

Silver: To Merlina - What's your Christmas like?

Merlina: Good question. Well, my Christmas back at my kingdom in Atlantica, we have the same tradition with the whole Santa Claus coming to our town things. But in each family, each sibling is going to have the same exact amount of gifts. Like if a brother was to have 6 presents and younger or older sibling does to.

Silver: Interesting. Anything else?

Merlina: Well, Christmas is also a time about giving. So what some Merhogs do is we go on land and give some of their gifts to the people who really needs it more than we do.

Amy: Wow, you Merhogs are really nice to give others their special Christmas.

Merlina: I know, we just don't out on the surface mostly, but at least we are showingsome kindness at least, especially to those who looks different than us.

Sonic: You do have a point there Marie. I love your tradition of Christmas.

Merlina: Thanks Sonic,you're so sweet.

* * *

Silver: Ok, I want to ask Manic a question now.

Manic: Alright.

Silver: To Manic- Ever steal from a master thief?

Manic: Well no. But if stealing something from a master thief is the question, then no, but it's worth a try.

Sonia: Manic, if a master thief was to steal something from either us or someone else that is important. We have to give it back not keep to yourself like the one time we went to see A Christmas Carol play last week with our mom after the show was over.

Manic: Oh yeah, we caught the thief on our way home.

Sonic:going off topic here.

Manic: Oh sorry,well the answer is no. I haven't stolen anything from a thief. Other than fighting crime like in the past.

* * *

Merlina: Ok. Silver, I have a question for you.

Silver: Oh ok. What is it?

Merlina: To Silver- How hard it is to train your Psychokinesis?

Silver: Well, it's hard for someone who is new to do it. But lol, I feel like this is Star Wars again with teaching Luke how to use the force. It's kind of like that, but it's really different and complex to teach.

Merlina: I see, well that reminds me. Has anyone see the new Star Wars movie yet?

Silver: Well, I have. I invited Blaze to see it with me.

Sonic: How was it?

Silver: I'm not spoiling anything, but it's was good.

Blaze: Well I may or maybe not be a huge Star Wars fan. But I'm fine with the series.

* * *

Silver: I understand Blaze. We each have our own favorite movie, but I'm going to ask you a question Blaze.

Blaze: Sure thing Silver.

Silver:Ok. Why do you not like Star Wars?

Blaze: Silver, I love Star Wars. I'm just not a huge fan like you are.

Silver: Oh it's fine Blaze. I'm just happy to date my best friend.

Merlina: Aww. You guys are so cute.

Silver: Thanks Merlina.

* * *

Merlina: Ok, I'm going to be asking Charmy a question.

Charmy: Yeah. A question for me.

Merlina: Lol. To Charmy- What if your stinger shoots out honey or lasers?

Charmy: Why would I have a stinger shooting out honey? That's really weird. But lasers are really cool. I guess I wouldn't mind having laser powers like that.

Sonia: Aww, aren't you adorable.

Charmy: Thank you. *shrugs* I guess girls really like adorableness after all.

* * *

Silver: Ok. I have a question for... what's your name?

Sticks: Its Sticks by the way.

Silver: Oh yeah, I have a question for you.

Sticks: Well then. Hopefully you'll remember my name the next time.

Silver: To Sticks- How did you get yourself in great shape?

Merlina:*strokes chin* Why do I have a feeling that I've had that question before?

Sticks: Well, I did do a lot of fun activities that can keep me in shape. But thanks for asking.

Merlina: Well it's nice meeting you Sticks.

Sticks:*looks at Merlina* And who are you?

Merlina: I'm Merlina the Merhog, the one that is the director of this show and brought you here to this show.

Sticks: Oh you're the girl that Sonic li-

Sonic:*covers Stick's mouth and blushes* no one needs to know that Sticks.

Merlina:*raises an eyebrow*...Sonic, you okay?

Sonic: Oh uh...yes, yes I am fine. Thank you for asking.

Silver:*shrugs*...

Sonic: What?

Silver: Nothing.

* * *

Merlina: Ok? So, I have a question for the Babylonian Rouges, which is Storm, Jet and Wave.

Jet: Alright then.

Storm: What is going on you two?

Wave: Oh man, we haven't explain to Storm about this. Well, this here is Princess Merlina. She's here to answer some questions from our fans.

Storm: Oh, well that makes sense. Well, ok.

Merlina: To the Babylonian Rouges- What was the greatest heist you accomplished.

Jet: Well...uh.

Wave: There's a lot of great accomplishments we've done.

Storm: Yeah, a lot that will take a while for us to name and explain.

Merlina: Wow, you guys must be a great team, if I'm right?

Jet: Why yes we are. Thank you for pointing that out.

Merlina: You're welcome.

* * *

Silver: I have a question for Sally. And then we can move on to the dares.

Sally: Ok. Silver,what's the question for me?

Silver: To Sally- How does it feel to wear clothes for the first time?

Sally: I'm fine with wearing clothes. As long as it's not inappropriate for me.

Merlina: I know how you feel Sally. My brothers did something bad to me on Halloween night. And I don't wanna talk about it, cause I know it was an accident cause they told me.

Sonic:*eyes widened* Oh yeah, that was when we had the Halloween party this year. I-I really don't wanna bring that up.

* * *

Merlina: Ok, Its Holiday dare time you guys. Is everyone ready?

Silver: We are definitely ready Marie. Who's first?

Merlina: Ill start off with...*looks around the room* Knuckles.

Knuckles: Yeah, what is it?

Merlina: Ill tell you. To Knuckles- I dare you to do 200 push-ups while having Rouge sitting on your back reading her favorite magazines.

Knuckles: Ha, I can do it. I'm the strongest person around here. Not to mention the toughest.

Sonic:*rolls eyes* Oh boy.

Rouge: Well, if you are soo strong, how about we do your dare right now.

Knuckles: Deal. Ill do it oher there while you guys finish up the episode.

Merlina: Ok Knuckles. Ok Silver your turn.

* * *

Silver- I want to dare Jet and Wave.

Jet:Well, it better not be a stupid one.

Wave: Just listen Jet.

Silver:To Jet and Wave- I dare you to hug it out for one hour.

Jet: Well, at least it's not bad one.

Wave: Ok, just hug me for crying out loud.

Jet:*hugs Wave*

Wave:*hugs Jet*

Tails: Ill keep track of time.

Silver: Ok Tails.

* * *

Merlina: There's a dare for Nicole.

Nicole: Well ok. I think a dare wouldn't bother me.

Merlina: Ok then. To Nicole- I dare you to play an embarrassing and funny video that you found for them to see.

Nicole: Ugh...*pulls up a video*

Silver:*looks at the screen*what is it?

Nicole: You'll see. *clicks the mouse and video plays*

~·~

On the video...

Nicole: Great, now that everyone's not here and is out to stop one of Robotniks plans. I can finally get some lone time. *changes into one of Sally's outfits*

Nicole: *sings* Yeah, I'm sexy and you know it...Puts your hands up,puts your hands up-*looks to where the camera is rolling*...

*a laugh plays in the background*

Nicole: *yells and blushes* Goddammit Sally, how long were you in my closet?

Sally:*snickers* ha ha,I-Im sorry Nicole. *snickers again* but you look ridiculous. *continues laughing*

Nicole:*yells* Get out! *throws a pillow at the camera as the screen when the camera but the ground with Sally still laughing.*

*Video stops playing*

~·~

Merlina: *snickers* Wow, how embarrassing.

Everyone:*starts laughing*

Nicole:*blushes a little* Well, that was a month ago. But I forgive her for that.

Sally: But still it was funny.

Nicole: Heh heh, yeah. But Ill get you back someday.

* * *

Silver: I have a dare for Sally though.

Sally: Whats the dare Silver?

Silver: To Sally- I dare you to challenge Dr. Eggman to defeat his army of SWAT bots by using your beauty.

Sally: Uh...what?

Silver: You know. By showing off your looks, strutting your stuff, etc.

Sally: That's stupid. I can't do that, the only way to defeat bots is to fight not just strut my stuff or whatever. Well, I'm not doing it,sorry.

* * *

Merlina: I have a dare for Tails.

Tails: Ok Marie. What does it want me to do now?

Merlina: To Tails- I dare you to howl at the moon.

Tails: Well alright, but I have to wait till dark. It's only in the middle of daylight.

* * *

Silver: Oh we have a dare for-

Big:*walks in* Froggy. Where are you?

Silver:Oh well. Now that Big is here. He has a dare for today.

Big: A dare? Is it where I have to find Froggy?

Silver: Nope. But if you listen we will tell you. And it also involves Omega too.

Big: Oh ok, Ill listen.

Omega: What could the dare be Silver?

Silver: To Big and Omega- I dare you two to arm wrestle each other and the winner of the best 2 out of 3, gets a chocolate pie.

Omega: Challenge accepted.

Big:Well ok. But after the match, I have to find Froggy.

Silver: Ok you two. We can do this right after the show. For now we have dares that needs to be done.

Omega: Ok.

* * *

Merlina: Ok, there's a question for both Rouge and Knuckles.

Knuckles:*does push-ups*...179, 180, 181, 182...

Rouge: *looks up from her magazine still sitting on Knuckles' back* Oh sure thing sweetie. What's your dare for us today?

Merlina: Well right after Knuckles gets to 200, I'll tell you.

Knuckles:*keeps doing push-ups* 198...199...200. Ok, Merlina,what's the dare?

Merlina: Wow, Knuckles. 200 push-ups is a lot, I think that proves yourself worthy.

Knuckles: Ha ha, yeah.

Rouge:*gets off of Knuckles' back* So, what's the dare Marie?

Merlina: To Rouge & Knuckles - Stand under the mistletoe and kiss on the lips.

Rouge and Knuckles: What?!

Sonic:*laughs and falls off the chair* lol.

Silver: Oh come on you two. I'm sure it's not that bad.

* * *

Rouge: Not that bad, it's the fate of the people we are talking about. They definitely want us to be together.

Knuckles: Why this dare, can't we try something else?

Silver: *uses Psychokinesis and lifts Knuckles and Rouge* No cause...fate is upon us all, and everyone wants to see you do it.*puts them down under the mistletoe*

Knuckles: You listen here. I'm trying to say something but now that I've been interrupted I guess I can Jus-

Rouge:*kisses Knuckles by surprise* There, I hope you're happy fans.

Knuckles:*stands there dumbfounded* Uh...

Manic: Hey Silver, I think Sonic told me he want to kiss Merlona under the mistletoe too.

Sonic and Merlina:*narrows eyes* Don't even think about it Manic.

Manic: What, if you two really mean it that you two are friends, then how come you Sonic is always talking about her when you came to our house,hmm?

Sonic: Hey I was saying nice things about her. That's all. Everyone deserves to be complemented. Even if it's your siblings or your parents.

Sonia: Wow, Sonic has a point there. Heh heh heh, don't worry Sonic, we won't tease you anymore.

Sonic: Thank you.

* * *

Merlina: Ok, there's a dare for Sonic. Now I'm starting to feel bad for him now that I'm making him do this.

Sonic:*blushes* What?! No, please don't tell me it's gonna be between you and me. It's embarrassing.

Merlina:*blushes and looks away* Uh...what?

Sonic: Nothing. Just tell me the dare, I'm pretty sure it's not that bad.

Merlina: Well ok. To Sonic- I dare you to not run for 24 hours or else wear the ugly Christmas Sweater that Amy made.

Amy: Yes, finally I can hug Sonic. *jumps over to Sonic with her arms out* Sonic~

Sonic:*steps out of the way and watches Amy fly pass him and hits the ground* Man, I feel like I need a restraining order for this.

Amy:*yells* Hey, no fair. You're not fun at all!

Sonic:*shrugs* Maybe I'm not, maybe I am fun. But I feel like this is the same routine all over again. It's getting old.

Amy:*crossess arms*...

* * *

Merlina: Ok, there's one last dare for Silver and Blaze. And I saved the best for last.

Silver: Oh wow. Wait, what's so good about our dare?

Blaze: I agree Silver. What's going on Merlina that is so good?

Merlina: To Silver & Blaze - I dare you to have a slow dance with style.

Blaze: Now, you mean slow dancing? I really don't know guys, I really can't dance.

Silver:*holds out his hand to Blaze* Then I'll teach you, just follow my lead.

Blaze: Ok. *grabs Silver's hand and get up and begins to slow dancing with Silver*

Merlina: Oh my goodness. This is adorable.

Tails:*grabs Cream's hand* Hey come on Cream, let's join.

Cream: Ok Tails. *begins to slow dance with Tails*

Shadow: Hey Sonia, do you wanna dance? *reaches his hand out to Sonia*

Sonia: Well uh. Ok. *grabs Shadow's hand and join the others*

Merlina:*watches everyone dancing*

Sonic:*looks at Merlina and sighs*

* * *

Manic: Hey Sonic, go ask her. I'm sure she will like to dance with you.

Sonic: *gets up* Ok, I'll try.

Manic: That's my bro.

Sonic: *walks over and reaches his hand out to Merlina* Do you wanna dance with me Marie?

Merlina:*blushes* Um...okay. *grabs Sonic's hand* Well that's all the time we have for today. I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas to you all and to all a goodnight. Goodbye. *follows Sonic to the center and starts slow dancing with him*

* * *

 **Well you guys. I wish you all a very Merry Christmas. Be prepared for New Years in the next episode after Episode 8. Well, I better back to the party and dance with Sonic again, Ill see you all later, bye bye for now and a Merry Christmas. ^~^**


	15. Q&A Intro 8

**Sonic Intro#8 :**

 **Alright then, so you guys can ask any of these Sonic Chracters below:**

• **Male:**

All male characters like:

Sonic the Hedgehog

Tails the Fox

Shadow the Hedgehog

Knuckles the Echidna

Dr. Eggman

Jet the Hawk

Vector the Crocodile

Scourge the Hedgehog

Manic the Hedgehog

Big the Cat

Antoine D' Coolette

Charmy the Bee

Storm the Albatross

Espio the Chameleon

Now:

Rotor the Walrus

• **Female:**

All female characters like:

Amy Rose the Hedgehog

Wave the Swallow

Blaze the Cat

Cream the Rabbit

Fiona the Fox

Sally Acorn

Tikal the Echidna

Sonia the Hedgehog

Vanilla the Rabbit

Bunnies D' Coolette

Sticks the Badger

Nicole the Holo-Lynx

Now:

Queen Aleena the Hedgehog

(Optional: you can have questions or dares for myself)

 **• Q&A Assist.:**

Rouge the Bat (you can have questions for Assist. too)

Hey hey, what's up everyone. New Years is coming and I can't wait for the year of 2016. And I'm so happy to have my friends coming over to this special now that Christmas is over. Well, I was thinking. Now that New Years is coming up, I was thinking of doing a competition to see who should ask Merlina to be as her special person for the New Years Eve special. So here's what we have so far:

 **• Couples:**

Tails and Cream

Bunnie and Antoine D' Collette

Silver and Blaze

Scourge and Fiona

 **• All the guys needed to go with someone for New Years:**

Shadow the Hedgehog

Sonic the Hedgehog

Manic the Hedgehog

Knuckles the Echidna

Vector the Crocodile

Jet the Hawk

Espio the Chameleon

 **• All the girls needed to go with someone for New Years:**

Merlina the Merhog

Amy the Hedgehog

Rouge the Bat

Nicole the Holo-Lynx

Tikal the Echidna

Vanilla the Rabbit

Sally Acorn

Wave the Swallow

Sonia the Hedgehog

* * *

Ok, so let me tell you what going on for the News Years special with these 3 lists. All the ones located for someone to celebrate New Years, is not a pairing thing, it's an idea that I came up with, where you pick one boy and one girl from the two lists and those two will get to be their date for the New Years.

Like for example, if most of you guys wanted Shadow and Rouge to be together for New Years, they will go to Times Square as a date together and I will also began to update the intro. And let me warn you all about this, the deadline for this, we'll be December 27th. That will give you enough time to make up your decisions starting now. Well, have a Merry Christmas and Ill see you all later. And keep those Dares coming, cause they have to be for pairing ones only who have been selected. So, I really don't want anyone to be left out celebrating by themselves, especially me. v.v

Well, have a great New Year you guys. ^~^


	16. Q&A Group 8

**Hi everyone and Merry Christmas to one and all...well Christmas Eve actually. Today is finally Christmas Eve and I can't wait to go outside and play in the snow. Oh, and not to mention that the Sonic cast spent the night here at my mansion cause of a massive snow storm happened last night, but I have plenty of rooms for everyone including myself if that's what you were thinking. Well the storm stopped sometime around 4 am in the morning and I think we are going outside and play on the snow for a bit after the show, so let's begin shall we. ^~^**

 ***ᑕᕼᖇIᔕTᗰᗩᔕ ᔕᑭEᑕIᗩᒪ* (ᑭᗩᖇT 2)**

* * *

Rouge: Hello everyone. Welcome to the 8th episode. Well, ever since the snow storm blew in, We decided to spend our Christmas dinner here until Christmas Day.

Merlina: Heh, that's right Rouge. Well, let's welcome our guys to the living room if they can wake up and get out of the rooms.

Sonic: *walks down the stairs* Hi guys, sorry about me not being here already. Amy was...being creepy and woke me up by surprise...and I didn't like it.

Merlina: Oh it's okay Sonic. Are the others coming?

Tails: Yep we're coming. Hi guys.

Rouge: Hello Tails.

Knuckles:*walks into the living room* Hey,sorry about the delay. I was getting some coffee.

Merlina: Oh it's okay? So, how your stay last night?

Silver:Its was pretty cozy to start off with. Other than that, I feel great.

Merlina: Oh yeah. I realized we are all still in our pajamas.

Tails: Yeah I know, I feel comfortable anyway.

Rotor:*walks in* Hey guys, sorry but was I late?

Merlina: Nope. You came just in time Rotor, come on in.

Rotor: Oh ok. I was shoveling snow at my house cause of the blizzard from last night.

* * *

Merlina: Alright then. Now, let's welcome our girls.

Amy: Hi guys.

Cream: Hi everyone. Oh, there are presents under the tree in many different colors.

Rouge: What are the presents for Marie?

Merlina: Oh, there is a present for the each of you. I wrapped them all up while you all were asleep.

Tails: Wait, you mean, you didn't sleep at all?

Merlina: No silly, I finished wrapping around 10 o'clock last night.

Queen Aleena:*walks in* Hello everyone, did I miss anything?

Sonia: No mother, you're not late. We were just getting started.

Queen Aleena: Ok Sonia, have you seen your brother Sonic anywhere?

Sonic: Yeah mom, I'm right here. What is it?

Queen Aleena: Well Sonic, a certain someone misses you when the blizzard blew over and when you stayed overnight at Merlina's house?

Sonic:*raises an eyebrow* And who would that be?

Muttski: bark!

* * *

Sonic: Oh my gosh Muttski.*hugs Muttski*

Muttski: Bark.*wags his tail*

Sonic: Oh I missed you buddy.

Queen Aleena: Merlina, is it okay if Muttski can stay here for the show?

Merlina: Well I'm fine with that. As long as he doesn't run around the house.

Sonic: Ok.

* * *

Rouge:Ok, so now that everyone's here. Let's begin the episode with a question for Sonia.

Sonia: Ok Rouge, what's the question you got for me today?

Rouge: To Sonia - How would you feel to have Amy Rose as a sister-in-law?

Sonia:*shrugs* Heh, I wouldn't care to be honest. As long as Sonic has a girl to be with, since he doesn't right now.

Sonic:*talks in his head* Like that will ever happen.

* * *

Merlina: Ok, next I'm going to ask Sonic.

Sonic: Alright, I'm next.

Merlina: To Sonic- What would do if you become a mailman?

Sonic: Me? A mailman? *kicks back* Well, I would be the fastest mailman alive. Besides, I'm Sonic, Sonic the-

Sonia: Yeah, yeah enough the motto Sonic.

Sonic:...

Merlina:True. But I'm a fast swimmer in the sea.

* * *

Sonic: That's because you have a tail.

Merlina:*smirks* Says the hedgehog who can't swim.

Manic: Ooooh.

Sonic: *punches Manic in the arm* Not funny.

Manic: Ouch, hey why me?

Queen Aleena: Ok your two. No fighting on Christmas.

Sonic and Manic: Yes mom.

Merlina: Anyway, that's not the reason why. I was born that way.

Sonic: Ha, same thing here ...except I run, I don't swim.

Merlina: Lol, I know. I just said it.

* * *

Rouge: Ok. I have a question for Shadow.

Shadow: Alright, it better not be stupid. I got humiliated from the dare in the last two episodes.

Rouge: I promise you Shadow it's not that bad.

Shadow: Fine...

Rouge:To Shadow- What was your first day of GUN like and what rank are you now?

Shadow: Well my first day was...pretty alright. I don't remember what rank I am right now, but I'm pretty sure it's a high rank for me.

Sonic: Wait Shadow, you work there?

Shadow: What do you think faker, I'm the ultimate life form.

* * *

Merlina: I have a question for Wave.

Wave: Ok, so what's the question?

Merlina: To Wave- Why do you love being a mecha-mechanic?

Jet: Hey, that's what I've been telling Wave.

Wave: Huh, good question. Well, the reason why is every team has to have someone who can fix things like fixing Gears during a race competition. So I've realized it could be a new experience for me. And over the years, I've been a Mecha-mechanic all these years.

Merlina: Wow, what a great answer.

Wave: Oh Merlina, I just remembered something before I came yesterday morning. I finished you Gear board like I've promised. I was not sure what color you like so I made it cyan blue just for you. Oh and you can decorate it if you want to, I was letting you customize your own designs since you're a good drawer.

Merlina: Thanks Wave. And it's actually my favorite color. I'll give it a spin when the snow clears up like in the spring time.

Wave: Ok.

* * *

Rouge: Wait, I'm sorry for the interruption. But, I have a gift request from SonicBoom91 to Big the Cat.

Big: Is it Froggy?

Rouge: Uh...no. Why don't you open the box and see.

Merlina: He gave it to us the episode he left home to celebrate Christmas with his family.

Big: Well...ok. *opens the box* Oh, a fuzzy scarf. I've always wanted a festive scarf for the holidays.*puts it on* Thank you to whoever sent me this.

* * *

Merlina: I have a question for Bunny and then we can go to our festive dares of the day.

Bunnie: Well ok, I'm ready.

Merlina: To Bunnie - Is there a family connection with you, Vanilla and Cream?

Bunnie: Well...not in like in related, but we still keep in touch and me and Antoine comes over to visit mostly.

Cream: Yeah, but you always made me feel like you're my big sister sometimes. Even if we are not related.

Merlina: Aww.

Bunnie: Wow, thanks sugar dear. You are very sweet.

Cream: You're welcome.

* * *

Merlina: Alright everyone, it's time for holiday dares. Ok, so instead of assigned dares do to the viewers. I have 44 dares in each present. But don't worry, your gifts are not mixed with them.

Rouge: So what you're saying is, instead of assigned dares, you planned to give dares out even though they are assigned.

Merlina: Yep. So here's the catch guys. One person gets to pick a preset from 1 and 65 and they have to read it out loud or the cast. If you do it, you will receive a point. If you chicken out on the dare, then you have a pie in the face by me.

Sonic:*eyes widened* Oh what?

Rouge: Ooh, that's a great idea Marie. Let's get started.

Merlina: Oh I was thinking we should save that for the next episode Rouge. I think we should have breakfast now.

Rouge: Oh ok. But is it ready? I hope it's not cold.

Merlina: Nope it's not cold. I have a few chefs in the kitchen right now making breakfast. So let's go shall we?

Sonic: Ok, I'm hungry anyway.

Sticks: Yeah, I am too. Let's go.

Merlina: Ok everyone. Alright everyone, I guess we will see you all later tomorrow for our Christmas Present Extravaganza.

Rouge: Come on Marie, everyone is sitting down.

Merlina: Alright I'll be there. Goodbye everyone.

* * *

 **Ok so, you guys are wondering. What is the Christmas Dare Extravaganza is. I'll explain in the next page. It's actually really fun to be honest and I can't wait to see the looks on their face s when I splat pies in their faces. Lol. Well anyway, have a great Christmas Eve, and we'll see you all tomorrow on the flipside, Bye ^~^**


	17. Q&A Intro 9

**Sonic Intro#9 :**

 **Alright then, so you guys can ask any of these Sonic Chracters below:**

• **Male:**

All male characters like:

Sonic the Hedgehog

Tails the Fox

Shadow the Hedgehog

Knuckles the Echidna

Dr. Eggman

Jet the Hawk

Vector the Crocodile

Scourge the Hedgehog

Manic the Hedgehog

Big the Cat

Antoine D' Coolette

Charmy the Bee

Storm the Albatross

Espio the Chameleon

Rotor the Walrus

• **Female:**

All female characters like:

Amy Rose the Hedgehog

Wave the Swallow

Blaze the Cat

Cream the Rabbit

Fiona the Fox

Sally Acorn

Tikal the Echidna

Sonia the Hedgehog

Vanilla the Rabbit

Bunnies D' Coolette

Sticks the Badger

Nicole the Holo-Lynx

Queen Aleena the Hedgehog

(Optional: you can have questions or dares for myself)

 **• Q&A Assist.:**

Blaze the Cat(you can have questions for Assist. too)

* * *

• **New Years special :**

Hey hey, what's up everyone. New Years is coming and I can't wait for the year of 2016. And I'm so happy to have my friends coming over to this special now that Christmas is over. Well, I was thinking. Now that New Years is coming up, here's what we got. ^~^

 **• Couples:**

Tails and Cream

Bunnie and Antoine D' Collette

Silver and Blaze

Scourge and Fiona

 **• New Years Dates So Far:**

Sonic and Merlina

Shadow and Tikal

Jet and Wave

Manic and Sally

Knuckles and Rouge

Espio and Sonia

Vector and Vanilla

* * *

 **Alright, we have some people who suggested all these people to be going to Times Square together. Oh yeah, you might be asking where are we going to do the Q &A episode to do the questions and dares. Well my cousins, Melody and Sam has a place for us to do it. They have a penthouse actually and it's also pretty big and it's close to Times Square too. I'm pretty sure we have enough room for us to stay in. And let me warn you all about this again just to remind you guys, the deadline for this, we'll be December 27th. That will give you enough time to make up your decisions starting now. And keep those Dares coming, cause they have to be for pairing ones only who have been selected. So, I really don't want anyone to be left out celebrating by themselves.**

* * *

• **Christmas Dare Extravaganza :**

Ok so, here's my explanation on what's happening during this dare special. You guys are gonna make up as many dares as you can. But let's not make the dares go to far, okay? Here our all your options to pick from:

1\. You can come up with a dare and the. Throw in a reward if they do it, but they should not be alive. Gifts can only be anything toy related, a gift card to some place or some restaurant, etc.

~Ex: I dare you to drink 5 cups of egg nog and you will get a gift card to go Christmas shopping at JCPenney.

2\. You can throw in a dare and come up with another to make them decide.

~Ex: I dare you to either sing a Christmas song or show an embarrassing photo of yourself.

3\. Or you can just pick a normal dare,you know rule. Lol.

Well, let me give you limit here to the amount of presents I'm allowing. Since I have 4 presents in total, I'll be willing to have...65 presents total with dares. Well, good luck and have a Merry Christmas. ^~^


	18. Q&A Group 9

**Hello everyone and a Merry Christmas, finally I can say it. Lol. Well I know we haven't reached up to 65 like I said, but that's okay really, at least I got a lot of suggestions. So, let's begin.**

* * *

Merlina: Hello everyone and Merry Christmas. We are here live bringing you the holiday magic here in this episode for one last Christmas special. Today, who I have for this episode as my assistant I would like to welcome Blaze the Cat.

Blaze: Oh hi Marie. I-I've been keeping check on the New Year list and some are pretty eager to have you and Sonic.

Merlina:*blushes* Oh uh...what gave it away?

Blaze: You're sense of feelings for each other. Isn't it obvious?

Merlina: Yeah yeah I know. So without further a do, let's welcome our guys.

Sonic: Hey everyone.

Tails: Hi.

Merlina: So, how are you guys doing?

Knuckles: Good to be honest, since I ate breakfast and it was amazing.

Merlina: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves.

* * *

Blaze: Well I gotta admit, your bacon and egg casserole is the best.

Merlina: Thanks.

Amy: Hey guys, what's going on?

Blaze: Hi Amy, you ready for the Christmas Present Extravaganza?

Sally: We all are ready so let's begin.

Merlina: Ok, so let me explain the rules. There are red and green gifts under the tree. The garland green presents are the guys dares. And the scarlet red presents are for the girls. So they're will be numbers going from 1-15 for the both guys and girls in these hats, which means one boy and one girl will go over to the tree and grab either a red or green present so we are not going by number in order, we'll be calling a random number. Each present will have either a question or a dare scaled from 1-27, and if you chicken out on a dare well...you'll find out.

Blaze: Well everyone, let's get started. Let's start with the girls I know there is only 13 of you guys, but we are also doing this too.

Merlina:Exactly, just to make things even. So, let's begin.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Merlina: Ok, does everyone have a number?

Amy: Well it looks like everyone does Marie.

Blaze: Alright then we will start off with number...5.

Sally: Great. Now I can pick a gift from under the tree.

Tails: Well I got the other 5, so, I'm going over.

Merlina: Ok you two, pick a present between 1-27.

Sally: Ok, I got a green one with the number 15.

Blaze: Ok Sally. Open it.

* * *

Sally:*opens it* Oh. And it's a question for the guys. Which is, does anyone know the song, "What does the Fox Say?"

Tails:*facepalms* Ugh...

Shadow:*crosses arms* that song again?! I already had enough of that stupid song.

Sonic: I think that's a yes for all of us...since most of us are really annoyed with that song...a-and Tails being the only one offended by this.

Merlina: Ok Tails, what's your question or dare.

Tails: Well I got the number 4 and I already opened mine and I have a question for Sonic.

Sonic: Sweet, I knew you would get it little buddy.

Tails: Uh huh. So here's your question Sonic,To Sonic- Besides chilli dogs, what types of food do you like the most?

Sonic: Hmm, good question. But I eat chili dogs most of time.

Merlina: *facepalms* Sonic there's gotta be something else you might like.

Sonic: Well, there are some things that I like that you make in the kitchen. And same to Amy. But,I really don't know to be honest.

Merlina: Aww, you like my cooking?

Sonic: Of course, what's not to like? Besides, your chili dogs are amazing.

Merlina: *smiles sheepishly* heh, thanks Sonic.

* * *

Blaze: Alright, I picked the number 3. If anyone has it.

Silver: I have it.

Merlina: Alright, who the other one?

Rouge: I don't think any of us as that number. Blaze, Marie, I think you two should check.

Blaze: Ok. *looks down* Oh, how embarrassing. It is me.

Amy:Oh my gosh, how cute. You two have the same number.

Blaze: I think we already notice Amy. Heh.

Silver: Hey,I'll pick a red one with the number 8.

Blaze: Ok, Ill pick number 16, since you got a red one already.

Silver: To Sonic- Besides chilli dogs, what types of food do you like the most?

Sonic: Hmm, good question. But I eat chili dogs most of time.

Merlina: *facepalms* Sonic there's gotta be something else you might like.

Sonic: Well, there are some things that I like that you make in the kitchen. And same to Amy. But,I really don't know to be honest.

Merlina: Aww, you like my cooking?

Sonic: Of course, what's not to like? Besides, your chili dogs are amazing.

Merlina: *Smiles sheepishly* Wow, thanks Sonic...

* * *

Blaze: Ok I have a question for Tails.

Tails: Ok, so what's mine Blaze?

Blaze: To Tails - Before you started dating, have anyone besides your friends lends some advice?

Tails: Yeah I got advice from Amy and Sally. But since Merlina has some siblings who are dating or either beyond that she gives me advice too.

Knuckles: Wait, you have brothers or sisters Marie?

Merlina: Well, I have 2 older brothers and I have 4 step-brothers. Which means there are seven of us.

Sonic: Wait you have step-brothers?! When did this happen?

Merlina: It's a long story to explain. I'll tell you someday.

Sonic: Ok.

* * *

Merlina: Alright will number 10 step up please?

Knuckles: Have it.

Vanilla: Well what do you know, I have it too. I think I'll pick this lovely green present with the number 26.

Knuckles: Ok. I'll have the red one with the number 2. I don't believe it but it's a group dare to the girls.

Blaze: Well I think it involves me and Merlina too. So what's the dare you got Knuckles?

Knuckles: To all the Girls - Beat Eggman up for a reason.

Amy: Beat up Eggman...for no reason?

Cream: Well I don't know,but I really don't wanna chicken out.

Rouge: Same here, cause Marie told us something might happen if we did.

Blaze:*shrugs* Lets take this outside. I don't wanna break anything in Merlina's nice mansion.

* * *

Merlina: Ok Blaze. Vanilla it's your turn.

Vanilla: Alright, and I also have dare, and it's to Vector's friend, Espio.

Espio:*kicks back* Ok...

Vanilla: To Espio - Throw 20 shuriken on the bull's-eye while being blindfolded.

Espio: Easy, I do this all the time. Merlina, do you know where the training hall is?

Merlina: Oh of course. It's at the hallway on the east wing.

Espio: Thanks. *throws a smoke bomb and disappears*

* * *

Blaze: Alright then. Number 15.

Sonic: Alright it's my turn.

Cream: I also have the number 15 too mister Sonic.

Blaze: Alright you two, it's time to pick a present.

Cream: Oh I love the color green so I pick number 11.

Sonic: Ok I'll go for a red one and I'll pick number 22.

Cream: Oh, it's a question for Shadow.

Shadow:*crosses arms* Hmmph!

Cream: To Shadow - Take Omega and use your Armed Buggy(for land) and/or Hover Craft(for sand and sea) to go on a rampage on all of Eggman's bases and put your insignia on the conquered bases.

Shadow: Well don't mind if I do. Come on Omega, we've got work to do.*walks out*

Omega: Yes Shadow. *follows Shadow*

* * *

Sonic: Ok, let's see what I got...Oh well what do you know. I got a question for mom.

Queen Aleena: Alright then Sonic, what's your question?

Sonic: To Queen Aleena - How proud are you of Sonic's accomplishments since he became a world-renowned hero?

Queen Aleena: Yes, I'm always proud of my sons and his heroism. I'm also proud when Sonic, Sonia and Manic was managed to start an adventure on finding me again. *sigh* it seems like only yesterday.

Sonia: Heh heh. Thanks mom.

Manic: Yeah.

Queen Aleena: Oh and Merlina, if you want me to show some pictures of Sonic when he was younger after the episode it's up to you.

Sonic:*blushes in embarrassment* Mom...

Merlina: Oh sure. I don't mind.

Sonic:...

* * *

Merlina: Sorry Sonic, Lol. Ok, it's time for number 4 to come up to the stand.

Antoine: Yes it is finally my turn to play uh...what is it called again Merlina?

Merlina: You mean Christmas present Extrava-

Antoine: Oh yes that game.

Bunnie: Well I have the other number sugar. So I'm ready when you are.

Antoine: Alright. I guess I'll choose the green one with the pretty silver bow. Oh and lucky number 17.

Bunnie: Well I guess go with the red present with the number

Merlina:Om you two, see what you guys got.

Antoine: Oh...I got a question for Sonic.

Sonic: Oh Antoine, you never changed.

Antione: neither have you... Ok then, To Sonic- How does it feel to be back on the Super Smash Bros. roster?

Somic: Well it's good to be back in the game. Besides, I missed kicking everyone's butt at the tournaments.

* * *

Bunnie: Oh, I have a dare for my dearest acquaintance, Sticks.

Sticks: Yes, finally it's my turn to answer a question.

Bunnie: Alright then. To Sticks - If you have a mace, use that for a Christmas Piñata.

Sticks: Well don't mind if I do. *grabs a mace and runs towards the piñata*

Merlina: Jeez, she's such a fighter.

Sonic: Yeah I know.

Sticks: Jeez, this piñata is pretty big. It's gonna take a while so you guys can go ahead. *continues hitting the piñata*

* * *

Blaze: Alright then. Number...14.

Wave: Alright. It's my turn.

Merlina: And who's the other one Blaze?

Dr. Eggman: Oh did I miss anything? Sorry I was just grabbing a cup of coffee to keep me up.

Blaze: Ota fine, but do you have the number 14?

Dr. Eggman: Oh is it my turn? Well then. Let me see here.

Wave: Ill pick number 2.

Dr. Eggman: 19, Ill pick number 19.

Wave: Well well. I have uh... can't tell who this one belongs to. Oh it's a question for Shadow.

Shadow: Again?! Don't you think I have enough.

Wave: Nope. To Mister Ultimate Moody Faker (aka. Shadow)-

Sonic:*starts laughing hard* Ha ha ha. Moody Faker?! What a good idea on calling Shadow. It's even where I called Eggman Baldy . *continues laughing*

Shadow:*crosses arms* Whoever sent me this, likes to make insults. *yells* IF SONIC WOULD JUST SHUT UP FOR JUST ONE SECOND, I CAN LISTEN TO WHAT SOMEONE IS TRYING TO SAY!

Sonic: Okay, okay. Sorry,I just couldn't control myself. Continue.

Wave: As I was saying, do you approve of fanatics that have you, Sonic, and Silver switching bodies. (referring to the above question) Sonic and Silver, do you approve them?

Sonic:*shrugs* I don't know.

Shadow: I find it...eh.

Silver: Well that brings up the time Tails did that to us one time before we even did this Q&A. I don't know if you guys remember,but I do.

Shadow:*facepalms* I thought we said to never speak or even mention this again.

Silver:Oh sorry guys.

* * *

Dr. Eggman: My turn. This goes to Sally, and it's a dare. To Sally- I dare you to blow a balloon by using your own farts?

Sally: Ugh, another stupid dare. I'm not doing it.

Merlina: Finally. *presses a button*

Sally: Wait what? *gets a pie in the face* AHH!

Sonic: Ha, Sally just got pied. Get it pied?

Everyone:*stares at Sonic*...

Sonic: What?

* * *

Blaze: That's right, see if anyone else objects and you'll get hit in the face. Alright number 7.

Merlina: Oh great it's me.

Shadow: Well, I have 7 too.

Blaze: Great.

Merlina: Oh, this is difficult.

Sonic: Green. Go with green Marie.

Merlina: Green it is. I got the one with the blue bow with the number 17.

Shadow: I got a red one with the number 23.

Shadow: Ill go first if you want me to.

Merlina: Go right ahead Shadow.

Shadow: This a dare for Bunnie. And she has to do it for our entertainment, or she'll end up like Sally.

Sally: Oh, is this blueberry?

Bunnie: Whats my dare?

Shadow: To Bunnie- I dare you to do a musical number.

Bunnie: Music eh? Well alright, how about a musical number from uh...oh man,I need to decide.

Blaze: Maybe we can get help from our viewers. What do you think guys, which musical number should she do? Let us know in the comments below or PM Merlina to give out your request.

Bunnie: Thanks girls.

Merlina: Anytime.

* * *

Merlina: Oh what a surprise. I got a question for Sonic.

Sonic: Sweet. What is it?

Merlina: To Sonic- How does it feel be back on the Super Smash Bros. roster?

Sonic: Its good to be back kicking people's butt in tournaments. But it's sucks to be the only one though.

Merlina: I see.

* * *

Blaze: Alright, number 2.

Jet: Number 2 right here.

Queen Aleena: I got number 2 as well. Alright, Ill pick number 13 then.

Jet: Alright then, number 7.

Merlina: Ok let's see what you guys got.

Queen Aleena: Alright. It's a dare to Nicole.

Nicole: What is the dare your majesty?

Queen Aleena: To Nicole- I dare you to show a video involving Tails.

Nicole: Well you're in luck. I was planning on showing it today after the show.

Merlina: Ok, you better keep that promise of yours.

Nicole: I know Marie.

* * *

Jet: Another one for Sonic.

Sonic: Wow, I got a a lot of questions to answer. What's the question Jet?

Jet: Alright then, to my true blue hedgehog, you have two mothers, Bernie(in the Archie series) and Aleena(in Sonic Underground). Which one is your real mom? It wouldn't be to hard to believe either way, I mean blue isn't that far on the color wheel to purple, and whoever the check your father is in that universe could very well be blue, or teal or...something. But Bernie looks more directly like you. So which is it?

Sonic:...

Queen Aleena: Who is Bernie?

Sonia: No idea.

Manic:*shrugs*...

Sonic: Wow what a nice way to turn someone down. *sigh*

Queen Aleena: I don't think we should mention anything about their father. I-Its kind of...how can I put this.

Merlina: Hey hey, like I said earlier Sonic. You don't have to answer this. I'm pretty sure I don't wanna see anyone sad on Christmas.

Sonia: Yeah.

Sonic: Thanks Marie, you're a great friend.

Merlina: You're welcome. Anytime Sonic.

* * *

Blaze: Alright, it's time to wrap this up. I bet everyone is begging us to say this one out.

Sonic: What is it?

Blaze: Well Sonic, now that your brother and sister are here, Ill tell you. To the Sonic Underground- I dare you to play and sing a Christmas song.

Sonia: Oh wow, a performance, for the holidays.

Manic: What do you say Sonic, you ready to start jamming again?

Sonic: You bet you guys, let's rock.

Merlina: Sonic, you never told me you we're in a band?

Sonic: Heh sorry. But what some should we do?

Manic: How about...Jingle Bell Rock.

Sonic: Not a bad idea. Let's get started.

* * *

Jingle Bell Rock

*song begins*

Sonic:

Jingle Bell Jingle Bell Jingle Bell rock,

Jingle bell swing and Jingle bell's ring.

Snowing and blowing and bushels of fun,

Now the jingle hop has begun.

Sonia:

Jingle bell Jingle bell Jingle bell rock,

Jingle bell chime and Jingle bell time.

Dancing and prancing and Jingle bell square...in the frosty air.

Sonic and Manic:

What a bright time is the right time, to rock the night away.

Sonia:

Jingle bell time it's a swell time-

Sonic:

come up Marie.

Sonia:

-to go riding in a one horse slay.

Merlina:

Giddy up Jingle horse pick up your feet,

Jingle around the clock.

Sonic and Merlina:

Mid and a mangle and a jingling beat.

All Four:

That's the Jingle Bell Rock.

*song ends*

* * *

Sonia: Wow Marie, you got a nice voice.

Manic: Yeah, no wonder why Sonic likes you.

Merlina:*smiles sheepishly* heh heh heh,I don't think that's the reason you guys, but happy holidays everyone.

Sonic: Happy holidays Marie.

Merlina: Well everyone. I guess that's all, we will see you all on New Years Eve at my cousins penthouse. Bye.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I am soo sorry about the delay you guys. I had a busy busy weekend and it was killing me tto get ready for the New Year of 2016. Well today is end of the New Year date. I'm sorry about the delay again. But I will definitely get the episode before I head to my New Years party. So ill see you all later, bye and keep those Questions and Dares coming. ^~^**


	19. Q&A Intro 10

Sonic Intro#10:

Alright then, so you guys can ask any of these Sonic Chracters below:

•Male:

All male characters like:

Sonic the Hedgehog

Tails the Fox

Shadow the Hedgehog

Knuckles the Echidna

Dr. Eggman

Jet the Hawk

Vector the Crocodile

Scourge the Hedgehog

Manic the Hedgehog

Big the Cat

Antoine D' Coolette

Charmy the Bee

Storm the Albatross

Espio the Chameleon

Rotor the Walrus

•Female:

All female characters like:

Amy Rose the Hedgehog

Wave the Swallow

Blaze the Cat

Cream the Rabbit

Fiona the Fox

Sally Acorn

Tikal the Echidna

Sonia the Hedgehog

Vanilla the Rabbit

Bunnies D' Coolette

Sticks the Badger

Nicole the Holo-Lynx

Queen Aleena the Hedgehog

(Optional: you can have questions or dares for myself)

•Q&A Assist.:

Amy Rose(you can have questions for Assist. too)

Hey hey, what's up everyone. New Years is coming and I can't wait for the year of 2016. And I'm so happy to have my friends coming over to this special now that Christmas is over. Well, I was thinking. Now that New Years is coming up, here's what we got. ^~^

•Couples:

Tails and Cream

Bunnie and Antoine D' Collette

Silver and Blaze

Scourge and Fiona

•New Years Dates So Far:

Sonic and Merlina

Shadow and Sally

Jet and Amy

Manic and Wave

Knuckles and Sonia

Vector and Vanilla

Nicole and Espio

Alright, we have some people who suggested all these people to be going to Times Square together. Oh yeah, you might be asking where are we going to do the Q&A episode to do the questions and dares. Well my cousins, Melody and Sam has a place for us to do it. They have a penthouse actually and it's also pretty big and it's close to Times Square too. And Sam and Melody my cousins doesn't mind going with us to Times Square for New Years and I'll be throwing a party at midnight when we all get back from Times Square. But I've realized some people wanted only me and Sonic to go to Times Square only, but we are fine with that. Everyone else can wait in the penthouse and watch the ball drop on the flatscreen tv while we're out. I'm pretty sure we have enough room for us to stay in too, I hope. And let me warn you all about this again just to remind you guys, the deadline for this is already up so I'm sorry for everyone who has wanted to request. And also like I said from before, keep those Dares coming, cause they have to be for pairing ones only who have been selected...I love playing this game. So, I really don't want anyone to be left out celebrating by themselves this year.

Well, have a great New Year you guys. Have fun. ^~^


	20. Q&A- The missing princess

**Hi guys. Happy New Year. I understand that people are a little bit in a fuss about the whole who goes with who thing and I'm starting to feel down in dumps cause...I don't know, just having a rough day yesterday. I looked up on what everyone said so far and...I think it really hurts me. But wait, I thought of an idea that just might work things out so keep watching.**

* * *

Amy: Hello everyone. This is Amy Rose here for an another episode and I want-

Rouge:*yells* Guys, Merlina is gone!

Blaze: What?!

Vanilla: Oh no.

Queen Aleena: Where do you think she went?

* * *

Rouge: I don't know, but I found her laptop opened up on her desk and-

Sonic: Can I see it?

Rouge: Sure Sonic.

Sonic:*looks at it as his eyes widened* I-I'll go find her.

Rouge: Sonic, we all should. She's our friend too.

Sonic: No it's okay guys. I understand you all wanted to help, but it's my responsibility to keep her safe. I'll be right back. *runs off*

Sonia:*looks at the laptop* Hey guys, I think I found something that completely be the answer why she ran off.

Sally: What is it?

Sonia: Check this one.*reads a comment* oh dear, this is awful.

Amy: Let me see...*eyes widened* Oh no, how harsh, the poor girl. She's a water elemental she can't stay out in the cold like this. We gotta help Sonic find her too, I know I've been such a pain to him but I wanted to do this right and help my friend.

Tails: I agree. This is a big city so we need to split up in groups.

Sonia: Tails and Amy are right, Sonic can't let him go find her on his own.

Queen Aleena: I'll stay here in the mansion in case she comes back. But I'll check the rooms on both east and west wings.

Manic: Tails, your his longest close friend too. What's the plan?

Tails: Alright, here's what we need to do...


	21. Q&A- The missing princess (part 2)

**Previously on Sonic Q &A...**

 **Rouge: Guys, Merlina is missing!**

 **Nicole: There's no location.**

 **Sally:What?!**

 **Cream: Where do you think she go?**

 **Sonic: She's an elemental. She can't survive out in a condition like this, I gotta find her.**

 **Tails: We need to help Soinc find her.**

 **Sonic: What if she's dead?! What is she's...gone forever.**

 **Silver: Me and Blaze can travel through time to find out where she is. You can call everyone to head back.**

 **Amy: Let's hope your plan works.**

* * *

Sonic:*sigh* Well this is a day to remember...well, for all of us. Merlina, where are you?

Somewhere in the park...

Merlina: What is wrong with me? I-is it because I'm...different? *sigh* I suppose so, well I better keep going, I-it's getting colder and colder by a second.

* * *

Find a Way

(I don't own this song)

*song begins*

Merlina:

If only a touch, if only a moment,

Is somewhere "that someone" who I can hold,

Is somewhere "that someplace" where I can go.

Am I living a life that seems frozen in time,

searching for warmth but my world is cold.

And I'm stuck in a dream with no end it seems,

Can I find a way...find a way,

Find a way.

Sonic:

Days turn to years, and it seems for a lifetime.

That I've tried going solo, been on my own,

Can find "that something", with this heart of stone.

Am I living a life that seems frozen in time,

searching for warmth but my world is cold.

And I'm stuck in a dream, with no end it seems.

Can I find a way...find a way,

Find a way.

*runs through the forest*

I've spent life concealed, too much time unseen.

Wondering why, and stuck in between.

Merlina:

*walks through the city*

The closure I get, I push love away.

It just causes heartache, heartache and pain.

Sonic and Merlina:

I've tried letting go, now I want to hold on!

Merlina:

*powers builds up*

Find a way.

Sonic:

Find a way.

Merlina:

Find a way.

Sonic:

Find a way-

Merlina:

Find a way!

*follows a trail of light*

And I'm living a life that seems frozen in time,

Sonic:

Searching for warmth, but my world is cold.

Sonic and Merlina:

And I'm stuck in a dream, with no end it seems.

*Small Instrumental*...

Merlina: *talks to my myself* what's up with my powers today?

Sonic: Hey, a beam of light. *follows it*

...

Sonic:

Find a way...

Merlina:

Find a way...

Sonic:

*starts running* Find a way-

Merlina:

*starts running* Find a way...

Sonic and Merlina:

Find a way...*runs into each other and falls into the snow*

Merlina: Hey, watch where you're going- Sonic?

Sonic: Marie?

...

Merlina:

Find a way-

Sonic:

Find a way...

*Small Instrumental* ...

Sonic: I-I thought I've lost you.

Merlina:...

Sonic and Merlina:

Find a way. *hugs each other*

*song ends*

* * *

Sonic: Man, your really cold. We gotta take you back home fast.

Merlina: Sonic, I'm fine. Please just go home.

Sonic: Marie, why did you leave? We need you.

Merlina: B-because...because...

Sonic: Hey hey, it's okay. I understand that one comment really hurt you, but sometimes people just like to bump into you. It's not your fault.

Merlina:...

Sonic: Come on smile. Smile...for me.

Merlina:*turns her head away* I can't.

Sonic: Why?

Merlina: Y-you see...They were right, I-I can't be with you. Y-you better off with someone else to go with to Times Square.

Sonic: Now now, is this what it's all about?

Merlina:...

Sonic: Marie listen. I know you really care about me, well...I care about you too. Everyone was looking for you because they care about you, we even sent ourselves looking all over the city for you for us to go to New York together.

Merlina:*sigh* Yeah I know.

Sonic: I still wanna go with you.

Merlina: What?

Sonic: I still wanna celebrate New Years with you, and so does everyone else. So please...come back, we really need you. *reaches his hand out and smiles*

Merlina:*grabs Sonic's hand* You're right, the show must go on. I can't that one person bring me down.

Sonic: Good, now let's head home.

Merlina: Ok.

* * *

 **At the mansion...**

Amy: Man, Sonic has been gone for a very long time. We need to leave to the airport tomorrow. I don't think Blaze and Silver are back yet.

Cream: I understand some people don't want them to celebrate New Years together, but I do.

Amy: I know Cream. We just gotta hope that he finds her.

Sonic:*walks in the room*...

Sally: Sonic, any luck of finding her?

Sonic: Yeah.

Merlina: Hey guys.

Everyone: Marie.

Merlina: I'm sorry that I ran off without telling you where I went. I was just taking a long walk around the city park just to clear my mind from all the negativiy.

Tails:*facepalms* Now why didn't I check there?

Cream: We missed you Marie...so much.

Amy: We can't continue our show or even go to New York without you.

Rouge: What do you say Marie, are we going?

Merlina:...yes, the show must go on.

* * *

Blaze: *appears out of nowhere with Silver* Hey guys, we are so sorry that we've gone all day.

Silver: We realized she's hanging out at the pa- and you found her.

Merlina: Yeah, I'm sorry for not leaving a note.

Blaze: Oh it's fineed Marie, all that matters is that you're finally home.

Silver: Yeah.

Merlina: Well then, we will leave to New York starting tomorrow morning.

Everyone: Yay.

* * *

 **Well guys, I guess she realized that the show must go on...and it will. I will post my last new update for upcoming special on who's going with who to make things right. Well, see you guys then. Bye. ^~^**


	22. Q&A Intro 10 part 2

**Alright, let's get this list settled then. ^~^**

 **Sonic Intro 10** **#2** **:**

 **• Couples:**

Tails and Cream

Bunnie and Antoine D' Collette

Silver and Blaze

Scourge and Fiona

 **• New Years Dates So Far:**

Sonic and Merlina

Shadow and Amy - (just to get Sonic jealous, if you know what I mean.)

Jet and Wave

Manic and Sally

Knuckles and Sonia

Vector and Vanilla

Nicole and Espio

* * *

 **Alright this is it, my last time of changing the special thing. I changed it because...I just like it the way it was. Well like I said from before, Ill see you all later on New Years. Goodbye ^~^**


	23. Q&A Group 11

**Hello everyone. Today is finally it, the last day of 2015. Well, let's get started shall we?**

 **New Years Eve Special: (part 1)**

* * *

Merlina: Hi everyone, and welcome to New York. Well we are not in my mansion, but in my cousins penthouse to spend New Years. I also served up the decorations and everyone is dressed up nice and so am I. So let's just say that are little party is actually a 1920 type like the girls dressed like flappers.

Amy: Well we both look stunning tonight. And that blue sparkly dress your wearing really matches your eyes beautifully Marie.

Merlina: Thanks Amy. You don't look that bad either espically in red. So, if everyone can come out, we can begin our party.

Sonic: Hey everyone. *eyes widened* Merlina, you look amazing.

Merlina: Oh uh...well.

Sonic: Heh, Ill take that as a thank you.

Tails: Hey guys, let's get this party started.

Cream: Marie, you look lovely evening.

Merlina: Thank you Cream.

Rouge: Happy New Years Eve you guys. What's going on?

Amy: Oh hey Rouge. We were about to start our Mew Years special.

Merlina: Yeah, and we will start our all night party at 7 and then at 10 me and Sonic have to go and see the ball drop at the square.

Manic: Oh and who's idea was it? Sonic's I suppose?

Merlina: No, you're viewers decided that.

Manic: Oh great idea, so you can get some alone time and Sonic was hoping to get that Mid-

Sonic:*covers Manic's mouth* Don't you even say it Manic.

Merlina: Sonic, is everything alright over there?

Sonic: Oh uh yes. Everything is absolutely fine. Just keep going with he episode.

Merlina:*raises an eyebrow* Alright? So let's begin with our New Years game okay? Amy, would like to explain the rules?

* * *

Amy: Sure so listen closely everyone. This game we are playing is called,"New Year Ball Zap." In this game, there are a lot of New Year crystal balls on each of the party tables near the sky view window. Each table has a table with picture of one of us including us along the window. You will have the option on picking a question from us from 1-7 from me and 8-15 from Merlina, or you can pick a crystal ball from a character's table. Some will have a dare and some will have the word "zap" on it.

Merlina: If one of us picks a crystal ball from a character, he or she has to go to that character's table to find either a zap ball or a dare ball. If he or she finds a dare, you both have to do each of your dares. If the zap ball is to be found on their table, they don't have to do his or her dare which means they get to do it for you. So the dares for each character are from the previous episodes so pick wisely.

Rouge: Not a bad idea. Let's play.

* * *

Merlina: Ok so we will start with Knuckles. What do you wanna do, question or dare?

Knuckles: I'm going to be the tough one and choose dare.

Amy: Alright, pick a character's table of your choice.

Knuckles: I'm going to pick from Rouge's table.

Merlina: Ok Rouge. You need to go to Knuckles' table and Knuckles has to pick from Rouge's table.

Knuckles: What if we both got a zap ball.

Merlina: You both don't have to do it.

Rouge: Ok. *looks around and picks up a ball* Oh man, I didn't find it, oh well at least I found a dare.

Merlina: Ok.

* * *

Rouge: Alright then. To Knuckles- I dare you to do 200 push-ups while having Rouge sitting on your back reading her favorite magazines.

Knuckles: Challenge accepted, let's do this.

Rouge: Hold on, you need to tell me my dare.

Knuckles: Ugh fine. To Rouge- I dare you to go 24 hours of no stealing, gambling, or any kind of crime and if you fail you have to help Tikal of Chao-sitting.

Rouge: Hmm, well alright. At least magazines will keep me from doing so. Let's just get it over with.

* * *

Amy: Ok Sonikku, your turn.

Sonic:...I'm going to pick a question from Marie.

Merlina: Ok Sonic, 8-15.

Sonic: number 10.

Merlina: To Sonic - What happens when you look yourself in the mirror?

Sonic:*eyes widened* ...

Sonia: Oh, we'll be happy to tell you everyone. Right Manic?

Manic: Yep.

Sonic: You guys better not!

Sonia: Let's play this video that Manic recorded during his stay on Christmas week.

Sonic: Manic did what?

Sonia: Here you do Marie, you can look at it if you want.

Merlina: Uh...thanks but I really don't wanna hurt Sonic.

Sonic: See? She has a heart for some people.

Merlina:*clears throat* Thanks Sonic.

* * *

Merlina: Alright Sonia, your up.

Sonia: Sweet. I'm going to pick on for Sonic's friend Tails.

Tails: Ok. I'll go find one. *picks a ball up* nope didn't find the zap ball, but I found a dare.

Amy: Wow, I am so surprised no one hasn't even found-

Sonia: Yes, I found one.

Tails: Oh wow congrats Sonia. Ok I'll read the one that I have to do. I dare you to dress up as Santa and Sonic to dress up as a helper elf then they must take pictures with little kids who want to see Santa!

Sonic: Well then, come on Tails. Let's go get those costumes and head over to the mall.

Tails: Ok. *follows Sonic*

* * *

Merlina: Ok, Cream. Your turn.

Cream: Sweet. Well i want to ask a question from Amy since she is one of my best friends.

Amy: Ok Cream: 1-7

Cream: Number 3

Amy: To Cream - How did you met Cheese?

Cream: Well it's a long story. When I was little, Ive always wanted a pet to play with and that was when it was Christmas time and before I met Sonic. So when my mom was sick, I went to pick up flowers to make her feel better so then I found Cheese in our flower garden hiding in the daisies. So the rest of the story was, he took him in and we kept him until the next day, we met Chocola.

Merlina: Aww, what a sweet story.

Cream: Thank you.

* * *

Vector: Is it my turn yet?

Merlina: Well ok Vector. You can go.

Vector: Alright, I'm going with the Espio.

Espio:*walks over to Vector's table and picks up a ball*

Vector: Alright I'll tell you your dare. To Espio - Throw 20 shuriken on the bull's-eye while being blindfolded.

Espio: Got it.

Vector: Heh heh heh-what?

Espio: Got a zap ball.

Vector: What?

Espio: Take it. *hands him a bandana*

Vector: Ugh fine. *walks out*

* * *

Merlina: Alright now. I know it's almost time for party time so let's wrap things up with a group question for everyone.

Amy: Ooh.

Knuckles: Sounds great.

Sonic: Hey guys, what did we miss?

Tails: Sonic it's almost party time that's what.

Sonic: Oh... and almost an hour for me and Marie to go to Times Square.

Manic: Yeah so you can finally-

Sonic:*covers Manic's mouth* You better not finish that sentence.

Merlina: What is it he's gonna say?

Sonic:*blushes* Heh heh, nothing important under any circumstances.

* * *

Merlina: Ok? So here's our last question and then party time. What's your New Years Resolution?

Tails: Mine is to celebrate New Years...with my special someone, Cream.

Amy: Aww.

Cream: Tails, you're so sweet. Mine is to celebrate it with you too, but I also want to do something for those poor little chao who didn't have a home.

Rouge: Mine is to finally steal that master Emerald.

Knuckles: That's never gonna happen Rouge. Well, my New Years resolution is to work a little bit on my lower body you know exercise to make me feel stronger.

Sonia: Well mine already came true along with Manic and Sonic.

Queen Aleena: And that it has. Mine already came true too, to see my lovely children again.

Merlina: Oh my gosh, it's too sweet I just wanna cry.

Blaze: Well my resolution is to one day travel to a peaceful place...with Silver.

Silver: Well Blaze. My resolution is to spend a a year with you and celebrate each holiday together.

Amy: Mine to try and hug Sonic. Even though I've tried but I'll make it happen.

Sonic: Nope not gonna happen.

* * *

Sonia: What about you Sonic, what is your resolution.

Sonic: Well I happy to see mom and you and Manic again. But there's something else I want to add.

Sally: And that is Sonic?

Sonic: W-well I'm also happy to see Marie too again.

Merlina: Aww Sonic, that's is so sweet-

Charmy: Hey what is everyone waiting for its party time.

Amy: Hold Charmy. Merlina hasn't shared hers yet.

Charmy: Ok.

Shadow: So what's yours?

Merlina: Well...mine is to be with all of you guys as my friends.

Sonic: Well someone deserves a hug.

Merlina: Heh heh. Well everyone. Now that it's party time, we can play on the Wii U or watch the Mew Years special on tv. Well everyone, I guess that's all for tonight but be prepared for part 2 of the special tonight. Bye and see you next year.

* * *

 **Alright everyone the countdown is finally on till 2016. And part 2 well be premiering on Sonic night out with Merlina and at the party. So put on your party outfits cause we are gonna party tonight starting now. ^~^**


	24. Q&A Group 11 part 2

**Hey hey hey guys and a Happy New Year... I mean New YearsEve. Well, this a part I just wanna throw in cause I know some of you guys are wandering, what is Sonic, Merlina, and the gang are doing? So here's the catch. ^~^**

 **New Years special:(part 2)**

* * *

 **At the Party...**

Sonic: Hey Tails, I'm gonna pass your kart with my red shell. *presses the front arrow on the remote and hits Tails' character*

Tails: Darn it. You win Sonic this time.

Sonic: I know.

Merlina: Hey guys, what are you playing?

Sonic: Mario Kart 8. Care to join us?

Cream: Hey Tails, you wanna come watch the New Year ball drop with me?

Tails: Sure Cream. Sorry guys, but I've been called. *gets up and walks over to Cream*

Cream: I just wanted them to have some lone time together.

Tails: What do you mean- Oh I see.

* * *

 **Back on the couch...**

Merlina: Alright I'm ready.

Sonic: Ok, here we go.

Merlina: Oh I got a banana.

Sonic: Well your lucky cause I got a spiny.

Merlina: Oh man, Mario passed me.

Sonic: I got it. *pressed the up button to release the spiny she'll and it it's the cpu player and Merlina's character crosses the finish line*

Merlina: Yeah I won. Thanks Sonic.

Sonic: Heh, no problem...Hey Marie, can I tell you something?

Merlina: What is it Sonic? Is something the matter?

Sonic: No, I-it's just that I-

Amy: Hey guys what are you playing?

Sonic:...

* * *

Merlina: Oh hi Amy, just playing Mario Kart 8.

Amy: That's sounds like fun. Come on Shadow let's play.

Shadow:*crosses arms* fine...

Merlina: Uh...what were you saying Sonic?

Sonic:*sighs and blushes a bit* N-Nothing...

Merlina: Um...ok. Time for the next race, I'll be Peach this time.

Sonic: Great I'll be Mario.

Amy: Ok, I'm Daisy.

Shadow: I'll be Bowser then.

Sonic: Ok everyone. Let's get ready to rumble.

Merlina:*giggles*

Sonic: So Marie, after the game wanna go grab drinks and chat for a bit?

Merlina: Sure.

Amy: Oh, do you mind if me and Shadow joins you?

Sonic:...

Merlina: Um...ok Amy.

Amy: Ok, let's start the race then.

* * *

 **Over by the punch bowl...**

Sonia: So what you're saying Tails, is that Sonic found you?

Tails: Yep. So then, I found Sonic running in the woods as fast as light as I followed him and try to keep up.

Sonia: And why?

Tails: Cause, I knew that he was a really cool guy to be with as a great friend and someone has to be his helper once in a while.

Manic: Like a sidekick?

Tails: Not like a sidekick. But like he's my older brother.

Sonia: Well I'm glad that you and Sonic met each other. It just made feel happy to see that Sonic made his new friend.

Tails: I know.

Sonic: Hey Tails,can me and Merlina join you guys?

Tails: Sure what's the catch?

Sonic: Well you see Amy has been-

Amy: Hey Sonic, wait up.

Sonic:*talks to himself* This never ends does it?

* * *

Shadow:...

Amy: Sonic we've been looking all over for you.

Shadow: You mean, you were looking for him.

Amy: Don't change the subject Shadow. As I was saying, where's Marie?

Sonic: Wait a minute, where is she anyway?

Amy: Well I don't know. She could be anywhere...so why not hang around with us for a bit.

Shadow: With you, you mean?

Amy: Shush Shadow.

Sonic: Look I like to but I need to find Merlina so we can head over to Times Square together.

Amy: Take me instead. I'm sure she might be tired.

Sonic: No thanks Amy. I'm going to see if she's okay.

Amy: Oh come on Sonic, there's no need to bother her.

Sonic: Amy, move out of the way please.

Amy: Sonic please, just take me instead.

* * *

Sonic: Amy I said move. Look, I know you are so obsessed with me but you need to quit fooling around. This is Merlina's first time to be with me in this world and I wanna do one little thing for her.

Amy: Why do you wanna take her instead of me?!

Sonic: Amy listen. She doesn't know the world we live in. She's been my friend when I was little. So I'm trying to be nice and-

Merlina:*runs in* Sonic.

Sonic: Marie, are you okay?

Merlina: Yeah I'm fine. Amy locked me in my room when I turned around and found her closing the door after I got out of my costume. But luckily, Tails heard me knocking.

Sonic: So that's why she wanted to join us. Is this what your plan is Amy, just to get rid of my friend and keep me to yourself?

Amy: B-But Sonic I-

Sonic: You think this funny to mess around with one of my friends and lock her in her room?

Amy:...

Sonic: *sigh* Forget it, come on Marie. Let's go to Times Square. *walks to the elevator*

Marie:*sighs and follows Sonic*...

* * *

 **In the elevator...**

Merlina: Sonic listen, I'm sure she didn't mean to. She was just-

Sonic: I know you're trying to stand up for her Marie, but I know Amy.

Merlina:...I know.

Sonic: Come on Marie, I wanna take you to my favorite ice cream shop. It'll cheer that frown upside down on your face.

Merlina: Ok, lead the way.

* * *

 **At the party...**

Amy:...

Blaze: A-Amy, why did you do that?

Amy: I don't know, I don't know why I did that and now Sonic hates me.

Cream: In sure Merlina is talking to him about it. We know you didn't mean it really?

Amy: I-I was...I was just jealous.

Cream and Blaze: Huh?

Amy: I-I was jealous of Sonic liking her instead of me.

Blaze: Amy, I'm sure you didn't mean to. Some girls has a fire in their mind of jealousy sometimes.

Cream: Blaze is right. Now come on, let's enjoy the party.

Amy: You know what, you two go and enjoy the fun, I'm going to do something.

Cream: Amy, where are you going?

Amy: I'm going to apologize and do something for both Sonic and Merlina to have the best New Years ever.

Blaze: And what would that be Amy?

Amy: You'll see, can you help me?

Blaze: Ok.

Cream: Ok Amy, we forgive you.

Amy: Great then let's go.

* * *

 **Ok so what what will be? What is Amy trying to plan? Will Sonic ever forgive her for what she did? Be sure to stay tuned for our last part of the night cause 2016 is right around the corner. ^~^**


	25. Q&A Group 11 part 3

**New Years countdown has finally come and 2015 is closing its doors for the New Year. So heres our final part for the year you guys. ^~^**

 **Years special:(part3)**

* * *

 **11:30pm.**

 **On the streets...**

Sonic: Come on Marie. We gotta make it to the ball drop.

Merlina: Sonic, we can't be able to see it. It's pretty crowded and we might get lost.

Amy: Maybe I can help.

Sonic: Amy what are you doing here?!

Amy: Sonic look, I came to say sorry and same to you Marie. I want to make things up to you.

Sonic: Well...

Merlina: We forgive you, right Sonic.

Sonic: Sure...

Amy: Follow me, I know some place really nice to see it in a higher distance.

Merlina: Higher distance?

Amy: You'll see. Come with me.

Sonic:*follows along with Merlina*

* * *

 **At the party...**

Sonia: I'm so excited till the New Year you guys.

Tails: Same. I wonder if Cream is gonna be back till midnight.

Silver: Yeah same with Blaze.

Rouge: Wait, you guys are gonna do the midnight kiss?

Tails: Why not?

Silver: I think it's very nice...for some people.

Scrouge: Hey what's up everyone.

Shadow: What are you doing here?!

Fiona: We were invited too you know. We were just at Times Square to see the bands perform.

Blaze: Sure you guys were.

Silver: Blaze.

Cream: Hi Tails.

Tails: Hey Cream.

Fiona: Speaking of which, where is that Merlina? I need to speak to her about something.

Silver: She's out with Sonic to Times Square, why?

Fiona: I don't know.

Scrouge: Well all that matters is that everyone is kind of here and we are watching the ball drop out on the balcony.

Sonia: Yeah, her cousin's apartment is actually nearby Times Square so we got a good view.

Sally: Let's just hope our friends are okay.

Manic: I'm sure they are fine Sally.

* * *

 **In a building...**

Amy: Ok we are almost there, we just need to ride the elevator to the top.

Merlina: Ok.

*elevator shakes a little*

Merlina:*falls over* Ahh!

Sonic: *catches* I got you.

Amy: And that's our stop. *looks behind her* wow, if you guys need some quote on quote "alone time" right now then why didn't you say so.

Sonic:*blushes* Amy...

Merlina: Heh heh, it's alright Sonic. Come on.

Amy: Alright you two this is my stop. As you can see guys, this is the sky view floor and this building is close to the ball drop building so you two go outside and have fun.

Sonic: You sure?

Amy: Hey, I want to help you Sonic. I want you to be happy.

Sonic: Thanks Amy.

Merlina: Sonic, come out here. It's like the most beautiful view of my life.

Sonic:*follows Merlina to the balcony* Wow it's-

Merlina: Beautiful? I know. Oh we can see the people playing down there and everyone cheering too.

Sonic: Yeah...

Merlina:...

* * *

 **11:50pm.**

 **Somewhere on the sky view balcony...**

Tails: Cross my fingers and hope Amy's plan works.

Cream: I know, we have only have 10 minutes left till New Years.

 **Back on the balcony...**

Sonic: Hey Merlina?

Merlina: Yes Sonic?

Sonic: There's something I've been meaning to tell you and I know it's really gonna make you feel...I don't know.

Merlina: huh?

Sonic: What I'm trying to say is...Marie, you've been a really great friend to me. You should me different things which turned out to be great in your world.

Merlina:...

Sonic: And everytime you smile just like that, it just brightens up my day when I'm down. Don't that ever let that change you Marie because...the truth is...uh...

* * *

 **11:55pm.**

 **Somewhere on the balcony...**

Tails: Ugh Sonic, you're making things difficult, just tell her.

Cream: We only have 5 minutes left. I hope Sonic does it soon.

 **Back on the balcony...**

Sonic: uh...

Merlina:Sonic...listen. Today has been a really great day for me and I had a great time with you this year. You've shown me great things beyond my experiences in my world. You are very kind person Sonic and I thank you. And also I wanted to say is-

Sonic:*soft whisper* I like you.

Merlina:...what?

Sonic:*blushes* I-I like you ok? I-I really do. You have a very sweet personality to others and I think you are special.

Merlina:*eyes widened*...

Sonic: And I understand you don't feel the same but...I wanted to say it at the right moment but now that the New Year is coming up, I think it's too late.

Merlina: Sonic, it's never too late for anything...especially right here and right now and I like you but...what if the others don't want us being together? What if I lose more people than before?

Sonic: I don't care what people say about us. I still like you.

Merlina: I-I don't know about this Sonic.

Sonic: Come on Marie, can we give us a try?

Merlina: Well-

* * *

 **11:59pm.**

Merlina: W-what was that?! I hear booming noises going on down at Times Square.

Sonic: They year is coming to a close. Marie, listen. Please think about it.

Merlina: Sonic I...

Sonic:...

Merlina:...

Somewhere on the balcony...

Tails: Man, it's almost New Years and only 25 seconds left. Sonic better make a move or I have to.

Cream: Tails, I have an idea follow me. *grabs Tails' hand*

Tails: Woah.

 **Back on the balcony...**

Merlina: Only 20 seconds left...Sonic, I've thought about it and I think we can make it work.

Sonic:...really?...You really would?

Merlina: Sure why not? But let's not tell anyone of your friends about this.

Sonic: About what?

Merlina: I don't know.

Everyone: 10...

Cream: Come on Tails hurry.

Tails: I'm trying.

Everyone: 9...

Sonic: Marie, you sure you wanna do this?

Merlina: Y-yes. I know that Amy wants you to be happy but I feel happy when you are here for me.

Everyone: 8...

Tails: We are almost there.

Everyone: 7...

Sonic:*puts his hand on Marie's*...

Everyone: 6...

Merlina:*smiles*...

Tails: Made it, so now what?

Cream: I'm not so sure anymore.

Everyone: 5...

Tails:*yells and runs towards them holding Cream's hand* Sonic!

Sonic: Tails?! Cream?!

* * *

Everyone: 4...

Cream: Sonic, you forgot your- *trips over* aah! *runs into Sonic's back accidentally when Merlina is about to fall backwards*

Merlina: woah *about to fall*

Everyone: 3...

Sonic: *catches Merlina before her back hits the ground* I got you.

Everyone: 2...

Merlina: Thanks.

Tails: Hey Sonic?

Sonic:Hmm?

Tails:*taps Sonic's head forward* your welcome.

Everyone: 1...

Tails: Well that's taking care of.

Cream: I know. *grabs Tails' head and kisses him*

Everyone: Happy New Year!

Merlina:...

Sonic:...

* * *

Merlina:*opens her eyes and tenses up* Hhmph!

Sonic:*looks down* Oh my gosh, did I kiss you?! I am so sorry!

Merlina: N-no no no, its okay it's...nice.

Sonic:*blushes*...

Merlina: C-can you...maybe...do that again?

Sonic: Of course, if you are fine with that?

Merlina:*kisses Sonic's cheek* S-sure.

Sonic:*kisses*...

Merlina:*kisses back*...

 **At the party...**

Sonia: *gasp* They're-

Amy: Kissing? Yeah I know.

Sonia: *does fan girl scream* Oh my gosh, Sonic is going to be so surprised to see that Tails is recording this. I'm just so happy for Sonic.

Blaze: Yep. I knew things will go out just fine for them.

Amy: How can you tell?

Blaze: Time travel. The future is always ahead of us.

Silver: Well anyway. *kisses Blaze in surprise*

Blaze: *blushes madly* S-Silver...

Silver: *laughs* ha ha ha.

Rouge: I know things is going to be different on the show you guys.

Knuckles: I think we all know that Rouge.

* * *

 **Back on the balcony...**

Sonic: Wow I...

Merlina:* blushes* Heh heh, let's head back to the penthouse. I'm pretty sure everyone, is having fun celebrating without us.

Sonic: Yeah. *grabs Merlina's hand* You two come on, let's go have some more fun.

Tails: Right behind you Sonic.

Cream: Yeah.

 **At the Party...**

Sonic:*blushes* ...

Merlina: I-I guess this is a night to remember, right?

Sonic: Yeah...

Sonia: Hey wait to go bro. I knew you could do it.

Sonic: Wait, what do you mean?

Manic: Dude, we just saw you two kiss on the balcony see?

Sonic: *eyes widened and blushes*...

Merlina: *eyes widened*...

Sonic and Merlina:*looks at Tails*

Tails: Hey, we can't be the only ones seeing you two you know.

Sonic: Oh come over here you. *gives Tails a rub on the head*

Tails: No Sonic *starts laughing*

* * *

Knuckles: Hey guys. It's New Years, it's 2016 let's party.

Cream: yay.

Tails: You two, are you guys coming?

Merlina: Yeah, we're coming. Just go on ahead, we'll catch up.

Sonic: Yeah...*kisses*

Merlina:*kisses back*

Sonia: *fan girl screams* they did it again.

Blaze: Alright you two, that's enough. Let's party.

Sonic:*blushes madly* Oh uh...right.

Merlina: Let's get this party started. Hit the party music Dj.

Dj: Got miss. *puts on a party remix*

Sonic: Happy New Years Marie.

Merlina: Happy New Years too Sonic.

Bunnie:*sings* Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind,

Bunnie and Merlina:*sings* Should old acquaintance be forgot and auld Lang syne.

Everyone: for auld Lang syne my dear and was for auld lang syne. We'll take a cup of kindness yet for the days of auld...Lang...syne...

Merlina: Happy New Year, see you guys soon.

* * *

 **Well, 2016 is here. Well dancing is soo much fun that I don't want it to end. Well, my sister's birthday is today and I'm happy to have a wonderful sister too so I'll be home celebrating and planning on getting a gift for her. We'll see you later guys and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^~^**


	26. Q&A Intro 12

**Sonic Intro#11 :**

 **Alright then, so you guys can ask any of these Sonic Chracters below :**

* * *

 **• Male:**

All male characters like:

Sonic the Hedgehog

Tails the Fox

Shadow the Hedgehog

Knuckles the Echidna

Dr. Eggman

Jet the Hawk

Vector the Crocodile

Scourge the Hedgehog

Manic the Hedgehog

Big the Cat

Antoine D' Coolette

Charmy the Bee

Storm the Albatross

Espio the Chameleon

Rotor the Walrus

 **• Female:**

All female characters like:

Amy Rose the Hedgehog

Wave the Swallow

Blaze the Cat

Cream the Rabbit

Fiona the Fox

Sally Acorn

Tikal the Echidna

Sonia the Hedgehog

Vanilla the Rabbit

Sticks the Badger

Nicole the Holo-Lynx

Queen Aleena the Hedgehog

(Optional: you can have questions or dares for myself)

 **• Q&A** **Assist. :**

Bunnie D' Coolette(you can have questions for Assist. too)

* * *

 **Hello and Happy New Years to you guys. I was wondering if you guys can throw in some questions and dares to start off the year of 2016. Well we left New York from our little party at 7 but most of us pretty much passed out overnight. Lol. Well let's get prepared for the first 2016's Q &A episode. I'll see you guys soon. Bye bye. ^~^ **


	27. Sonic Q&A Update for 2016

**Hello hello everyone how is everyone's year? I know it's 2016 you guys and I've been getting some...chaotic responses for Bunnie doing her dare. But like I said from before in the previous episodes, I promise to get all the dares down cause...what can I say school is back. Well if you guys are wandering and you are reading this right now, this is an update for the 2016 Sonic Q &A episodes from here and in the future. So let's start off with the basics.**

* * *

 **1\. Actually the rules are gonna be the same when you give out Questions or dares to other characters and yes, please either leave your question or dares in the reviews or PM me.**

 **2\. If you guys have a really really good question to ask anyone or a group, don't be afraid to PM me.**

 **3\. And yes I'm still gonna keep the question assistant idea.**

 **4\. You guys can ask me some questions. If they are personal then I can answer them. If things get out of hand then I might not answer that. Lol.**

 **5\. The dares will and can be performed by any of the Sonic cast and also me. But to makes things even better, why not come up with something to make them do the dare. Lol, I know some people would love to see some of the cast get embarrassed. Yeah I know evil, but that's how the game plays.**

 **6\. This rule will still be on from here on out. Definitely no inappropriate questions or dares, espically towards a couple.**

 **7\. I was definitely thinking. I realized that I don't have a cover for my story book and I think that I'm planning on doing a contest for the best cover. The winner will get to be premiered for the next 2 or 3 episodes I will be posting. So give me the link to your art design. ^~^**

 **8\. Of course who would not like gifts. I was thinking, I would like the fans to give out a gift to any of the cast members I think it would be nice.**

 *** 9. I realized some crossovers has been published on the Fanfiction website, so I wonder what will happen if I actually did that. I think that question is going to be for you to decide, should I do a crossover for one episode?**

 **10\. I know I know what you guys are saying about why haven't this person didn't do the dare. Here's what I'm going to say. Don't...worry, they will do it I promise. Lol ^~^**

* * *

 **Well that's the update tell me what you guys think I should do. Like I said from number 9, should I DEFINTELY do a crossover episode and shall I continue the next time?...cause I can't just do a crossover for the next episode. Well as I was saying if I should one day do one, what and who shall it be? It can be based off a video game like Mario, or a TV cartoon series, or on a computer games like Five Nights at Freddys. Well I better continue working now that the new year is here, well see you guys soon. Bye bye. ^~^**


	28. Q&A Group 12

**Hello hello everyone how is everyone's year? I know it's 2016 you guys and I've been getting some...chaotic responses for Bunnie doing her dare. But like I said from before in the previous episodes, I promise to get all the dares down cause...what can I say school is back. Well if you guys are wandering and you are reading this right now, this is an update for the 2016 Sonic Q &A episodes from here and in the future. So let's start off with the basics.**

* * *

Bunnie: Hello everyone. I know all of my fans and everyone who is watching this and I'm so sorry about the delay I've been practicing over this song from this musical over New Years and I really don't wanna do it then.

Merlina: Oh it's okay Bunnie. I know you've been practicing extra hard on this song.

Bunnie: Aww thanks sugar. Well I'll begin this episode with a song called, "Ex's and Oh's by Elle King." But uh...I don't think it's a musical number at all Marie, it's a song.

Blaze: I think we all know that Bunnie.

Amy: Ooh I like that song. I've heard most people requested this to be done.

Sonic: I know I know, but me Sonia and Manic are gonna help her by playing this song since we also practice after New Years too.

Merlina: Ok Sonic, I see. Well everyone here's Bunnie singing Ex's and Oh's being requested by most of you guys. Uh Bunnie...are you sure you wanna do this song?

Bunnie: Oh I really don't know sugar. But I also like that song from The Great Mouse Detective called, "Let Me Be Good to You." So I think ill do the musical number now and do the song after the show.

Cream: Oh yeah, I love that movie.

Sonia: Wow I never thought of that but great idea Bunnie.

Manic: Yeah you know how to make everyone happy and satisfied.

Bunnie: Well, I guess I like to have everyone happy. And here's a song for you guys and to all of my friends and viewers.

Merlina: Well guys, here's Bunnie singing, "Let Me be Good to You" from the Great Mouse Detective.

Bunnie: I'm ready when you are sugar.

Sonia: Alright then.

* * *

Let Me Be Good To You

From the Great Mouse Detective

*song begins*

Bunnie:

Dearest friends, dear gentlemen

Listen to my song

Life down here's been hard for you

Life has made you strong

Let me lift the mood

With my attitude

Hey fellas

The time is right

Get ready

Tonight's the night

Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true

Let me be good to you

You tough guys

You're feelin' all alone

You rough guys

The best o' you sailors and bums

All o' my chums

So dream on

And drink your beer

Get cosy

Your baby's here

You won't be misunderstood

Let me be good to you

*curtain closes as the music keeps playing*

...

*curtain opens and Bunnie is in a different costume*

Hey fellas

I'll take off all my blues

Hey fellas

There's nothin' I won't do

Just for you

So dream on

And drink your beer

Get cosy

Your baby's here

Hey boys, I'm talkin' to you

Your baby'y gonna come through

Let me be good to you.

*song ends*

* * *

Everyone:*clasps and cheers*

Merlina:*clapping* Wow Bunnie, what a lovely performance you've done. Well now, let's get this show started.

Bunnie: Ok sugar, so I'll be starting this show off by asking my dearest friend Sally a question.

Sally: Well ok Bunnie, what do you got for me?

Bunnie: Ok so this one goes to me and also you Nicole. To Sally, Bunnie, and Nicole - Any new abilities you learned?

Sally: Well that is a good question.

Nicole: Well...no. No new abilities for me nothing other than that new counterattack but nope, nothing is new.

Bunnie: Well I'm actually the same as everyone else. Nothing new is going on when it comes to having new abilities.

* * *

Merlina: Alright then. If Sonic is ready to his question, then let me know.

Sonic: Yes I am Marie. I was just setting my guitar on the stand for the ending performance, so what's is your question for me Marie?

Merlina:To Sonic- how did you feel when Amy acted like you didn't exist in sonic at high school?

Sonic: Wait a minute. I think this was on Fanfiction. Let me check.

Merlina: Here check on my laptop.

Sonic:*looks it up* Yep, defintely a Fanfiction. Well uh...to answer this question I would say pretty much sad to see a friend ignoring me.

Merlina: I know Sonic. How about you Amy?

Amy: I would never ignore Sonic. He's my hero and my best friend, why would I do such a thing like that?

Merlina: Amy, it's just a question relax.

Amy: Okay okay.

* * *

Bunnie: Ok, next I'll be asking Sticks an interesting question.

Sticks: Interesting questions huh? Well I don't know who you are but ask away.

Bunnie: Ok then. To Sticks - Why are you so freaked out about the Cross-Eyed Moose?

Sticks: Where?! Where?!

Merlina: Cross-Eyed what now?

Sonic: Heh it's a long story, you'll understand.

Merlina: Um okay.

Amy: Well that I think is a made up story. I don't think there is such thing as a Cross-Eyed Moose.

Sticks: No it's not made up. I saw it with my own eyes.

Amy: Heh heh heh, right.

Merlina: What is a Cross-Eyed Moose?

Sticks: Well if you want me to tell you a story about the story of how I saw it, I will-

Knuckles: *clears throat*

Sonic: Alright Sticks, that's enough the "make believe" story's can wait after the show is over.

Sticks: *yells* ITS NOT FAKE! ITS TRUE I ACTUALLY DID SEE ONE!

Merlina: Heh heh, alright everyone calm down. I know this conversation about this Cross-Eyed whatever it is, is going above our heads but let's focus on our show please.

Sticks:*crosses arms and sighs* Okay.

* * *

Merlina: Next is to the blue blur himself, Sonic the hedgehog.

Sonia: Heh Marie, I think you need to not call him that. Instead, just call me...your knight in shining armor.

Sonic: *blushes* What?! Sonia, that is not funny!

Merlina: *blushes and continues looking at the laptop* Well anyway, if Sonic is ready to answer his question then-

Sonic: *blushes* Yes im ready to listen.

Merlina: Well ok then. This question also involves Sally and Amy so here it goes. To Sonic, Amy and Sally- Does it make you feel upset that so many fanfictions abuse Sally, and make her out to be this evil sluty disgusting monster since she is your friend and isn't actually like that at all?

Sally: Oh sorry,I wasn't listening what did you say Marie?

Sonic: Uh...nothing Sal. Nothing stupid has ever come to us all. *nervous laughs*

Sally: *raises an eyebrow*...

Amy: Well uh...I don't agree where this going. Can we please skip this question?

Bunnie: Yeah sure thing sugar. Let's continue.

Sally: I still don't know what is going on.

* * *

Merlina: Well here's a question for Charmy.

Charmy: Yes, I got another question.

Bunnie: Aww, well aren't you so adorable.

Merlina: Well I couldn't disagree on that face.

Charmy: *blushes a bit* Heh heh, stop it, you guys are embarrassing me.

Bunnie: To Charmy - Why do you think Shadow is the coolest guy ever?

Shadow: Me? Cool?

Charmy: Well the reason why I said that is...he's actually a kind of hedgehog who is mysterious and calm. And not to mention tough. And I think he would make a good friend to get to know him better. That's my definition.

Shadow: *crosses arms and grins* Hhmph, you got words kid. Thanks.

Charmy: Your welcome.

Sonic: Wow, Shadow is smiling you guys.

Silver: I never know Shadow can smile cause I never seen him smile before.

Shadow: No I wasn't you guys are just imagining things.

Sonic:...

Silver:...

* * *

Bunnie: Alright then. Big? Is that your name dear?

Big: Where's froggy? I gotta find him.

Amy: Yep that's his name.

Bunnie: Well ok Amy. Big, are you ready for your question?

Big: Yes,I'm ready.

Bunnie: Ok. To Big- Where and How did you meet Froggy?

Big: Uh...well. I think I remember when I was very little that I decided to go fishing outside at a lake using a fishing net to catch fish since I wasn't able to use a fishing pole yet. Until then when the sun is going down, I picked my net out of the water and I accidentally caught a tadpole. So I decided to keep it as a pet and name it Froggy.

Merlina: Well that's an interesting story.

Bunnie: Same. Seems like a really nice story Big.

Big: Uh...well excuse me guys I gotta find Froggy. *walks out*

* * *

Bunnie: Well I'm gonna throw in a dare for Sally just to make things simple.

Sally: Starting with the dares already? Well ok what's mine Bunnie?

Bunnie: To Sally - I dare you to bonk Sonic's head every time he does or say something stupid.

Sally: Ok, I do it all of time if he says something stupid to annoy me...and also when we being stupid when talking to Merlina.

Sonic: Man, why does everyone want me to get hurt.

Sonia: Because we love you Sonic.

Sonic:...

* * *

Merlina: Well ok then. Now here's a question for both Shadow and Omega.

Shadow: Hmmph, I'm ready.

Omega: What is your question for us?

Merlina: To Shadow and Omega - If Omega were created by Eggman and Shadow was created by Professor Gerald does that make you guys half-brothers or something?

Shadow: Hmm?

Sonic: Wait hold up for a minute. What you are saying is that Shadow and Omega were created by two different people and not by the same creator?

Shadow: You idiot how could not know about us?!

Sonic: Well sorry Darth Vader, it's not my fault that I don't know that backstory.

Shadow: Hhmph, calling me the dark lord himself from Star Wars huh? I guess I'll have to make you not saying it again!

Merlina: Guys please, no fighting in my studio please.

Sonic: Heh sorry Marie. *murmers to himself* I love you.

Merlina:*raises an eyebrow* What was that?

Sonic: *blushes* Ahh, nothing. Nothing I didn't say- I-I didn't say anything, heh heh heh. I mean, *looks around the room* I said I love uh- chili dogs. Yeah I love chili dogs and-

Sally: *bonks Sonic on the head hard*...

Sonic: *rubs his head* Ow! Hey what's that for Sal?!

Sally: Remember Sonic, if you say something stupid or if you even lie to anyone I get to bonk you senseless.

Sonic: Why me?

Manic: Cause you always tend to punch me.

Merlina: Alright if I ever catch another fight between another person or other people...its pie to face, got it?

Sonic: Yes Marie, I lo- *blushes* I mean understand.

Manic: Yes Marie.

Merlina: Ok Shadow, you were saying?

Shadow: Well now, it could be that we might be half-brothers. After all, we've been created on the same day I think.

Omega: Well if the whole story is true, then I wouldn't mind if Shadow was actually my half-brother.

Merlina: Wow Shadow, I didn't know you were created. I always thought you had a family and grew up.

Shadow: Well there are a lot of things you probably might not know about me Marie. I carry a lot of secrets.

Merlina: Well ok.

Sonic:...

* * *

Bunnie: Well then. Here's a question for Wave.

Wave: Ok.

Bunnie: To Wave - What's uses is the necklace your wearing?

Wave: Uh...I-I don't wanna talk about it.

Merlina: Hmm?

Jet: Why Wave?

Wave: Because...because. I-it's special, I don't wanna explain.

Merlina: Well ok Wave. We won't push you.

Wave: Ok. There is something that I really don't wanna say about how I got it, but I can tell you that it use to help me not be afraid when I go to gear tournaments. It helps me bring my confidence up and my bravery. That's why I wear it.

Merlina: Wow, and that necklace really is important to you.

Wave: Yeah it is. Thanks.

* * *

Merlina: Well alright then. I have a question for Cream's mother Vanilla.

Vanilla: Alright Merlina. What question do you have for me?

Merlina: To Vanilla - Would you approve of Tails and Cream dating?

Vanilla: Why of course I would. I know I trust Tails for taking care of Cream. After all, she's all grown up.

Cream: Oh mom, you really don't need to start crying cause I'll always be with you in the future.

Vanilla: I know you will sweetie. *crosses arms* As long as there is messing around involved.

Tails: *blushes* U-uh, what?

Cream: *blushes* Uh mom, I-I don't think should be talking about...that on the show.

Vanilla: *narrows eyes* I know.

Queen Aleena: Oh Vanilla, you remind me of the time when Sonic asked Merlina to the Royal banquet one night by themselves. *crosses arms and narrows her eyes* I also have to say the same exact thing.

Sonic: *blushes madly* Mom...

Merlina: Uh Sonic, what are they even-

Sonic: *blushes madly* N-nothing nothing Marie. I-It's just a uh...figure of speech. Yeah. I-it's actually-

Sally: *bonks Sonic on the head* Quit it will you, your gonna mess with the girl's head.

Sonic: *rubs his head* Ow! You REALLY need to stop hitting me in the head Sal.

Sally: I'm sorry Sonic, but the dare tells me to.

Everyone:...

Merlina: *blushes a bit*...continuing on?

* * *

Bunnie: Heh yeah, before we get complaints about what just happened. Well then, here's a good question for Tikal.

Tikal: Well ok. What's the question you got for me to answer?

Bunnie: Merlina: To Tikal - Have you been getting some self-defense classes?

Tikal: Well yeah I have. It's pretty fun learning some techniques and testing them on my friends.

Knuckles: Except when I'm the one who has to have the most injuries.

Tikal: Oh yeah I do apologize about that Knuckles.

Knuckles: *shrugs* heh it's fine Tikal. As long as I'm still the toughest there is.

Shadow: I think you need to define how "tough" you really think you are.

Knuckles:...

* * *

Bunnie: Ok Blaze, you ready for your question?

Blaze: Yeah,what's mine for today?

Bunnie: To Blaze- If you and Silver ever get married, what will be the perfect place to have a wedding?

Silver: *blushes madly* W-what?!

Blaze: Oh uh...jeez, a wedding.

Amy: Oh yes, I gotta know what you two are gonna have it at.

Silver: Um Blaze, do you think this is a little too early to discuss things like this? We've been dating for quite a while.

Blaze: I agree Silver, but it's just a question. Well I was thinking of having a wedding in a rose garden under a gazebo in the park.

Silver: Very nice idea. But I also wanted to wait until it's dark outside for the dancing and the party.

Blaze: Why is that Silver?

Silver: *blushes* So I can dance under the stars...with you.

Bunnie: Aww, that would be nice.

Amy: Aww,that would be SOOO romantic.

Merlina: I agree, I think that would be a night to remember for mostly everyone.

Blaze and Silver: Yeah...

* * *

Merlina: Well alright then. Antoine, you ready for your question?

Antoine: Well I am most certainly am ready princess.

Merlina: To Antoine- How nervous were you on your wedding day?

Antoine: Me? Nervous? Nah, I wasn't nervous.

Sonic: Yeah sure you were Antoine. He was already sweating before the ceremony.

Antoine: You are not helping me Sonic.

Sonic: *shrugs* heh, it's true.

Antoine: Well I was a little nervous at first. But when the ceremony started and when Bunnie is walking down the aisle, I wasn't nervous anymore. Cause I know...there is nothing to be nervous about cause I found the only thing that kept me brave. And I am looking at her right now.

All the girls: Aww...

Bunnie: *wipes tears from her eyes* Aww thanks sugar, *sniff* t-that's very sweet of you to say. *sniff* I think I need a tissue cause I don't want everyone to see me cry.

Merlina: *hands Bunnie a box of tissues* Here you go Bunnie. *sniff* I feel like *sniff* if someone was to say that to me, *sniff* I would be in the same moment you are feeling right now Bunnie. *wipes tears from her eyes*

Bunnie: Aww now don't cry Marie. *hugs Merlina*

Merlina: I'm not, *sniff* I feel like I'm a big softy.

Sonic: *hugs Merlina* Come on smile. Where's that wonderful smile I wanna see?

Merlina: *blushes a bit* Sonic, please-

Sonic: Nope. I'm not gonna let go till you smile.

Merlina: *blushes madly* S-Sonic, please let me go. You're making me feel weird.

Manic: Alright Sonic that's enough. *pushes Sonic away* You're making her feel uncomfortable.

Sonic: *blushes a bit* Heh heh. Sorry, just cheering up a friend.

Merlina: *blushes*...

Amy:...

Sonia: Wow, this is...Awkward. *whispers to Bunnie* I sense a triangle going on.

* * *

Bunnie: *puts the tissues away* Um...ok you guys. So I'm gonna ask Amy a question.

Amy: Ok, Let me hear it.

Bunnie: Alright sugar. To Amy Rose- How strong are you?

Amy: Well...Why do you think I can hold my piko piko hammer a lot. I'm actually quite pretty strong.

Knuckles: Yeah, for a girl.

Amy: *crosses arms* I know, I'm not stupid.

* * *

Bunnie: Alright then. Let's get a question for Cream.

Cream: Alright Bunnie. What's my question?

Bunnie: Here it is. To Cream- How did you meet Cheese?

Cream: Wow, that's a good question. Well, it all started when my mom was sick one time after she came back from taking care of Vector the other day. So I decided to go pick some flowers for her to make her feel better. So then, I found a Chao hiding in my Perplexion Camellia bush. He was really shy at first so I decided to play with him for a bit. And when it was time for me to leave, lol I realized the Chao followed me home and didn't know he would come along.

Vanilla: So, we decided to keep him and we named him Cheese. I realized if I deny him not staying with us I would feel awful.

Merlina: Aww, that is so cute.

Sonic: Uh question, what are perplexion camellias?

Merlina: Perplexion Camellias is a type of flower bush that comes in either white, pink, or many other colors. They are really pretty flowers, right Cream?

Cream: Yeah, they make really cute flower crowns too.

Vanilla: I know. Oh that reminds me I have to go check on Cheese and Chocola. Ill you guys later. *walks out*

Cheese: Bye mom.

Tails: Bye Miss Rabbit.

* * *

Bunnie: Yeah, oh there's a question for you Marie. If you don't mind answering this one?

Merlina: Well ok, what is it?

Bunnie: To Merlina- Do you have a pet?

Merlina: Lol, why of course I do, I actually have two. One of them is a dolphin named Sapphire and I have dog named Jewel. They both are really sweet.

Sonic: Oh yeah, you took me to see Sapphire one time during summer.

Amy: Wow, you have a pet dolphin?

Cream: Aww, so cute. I wanna see her.

Merlina: Lol ok. When summer comes, Ill take you guys to the beach to see her. She's very sweet to everyone.

Rouge: How about your dog Jewel?

Merlina: Oh yeah, she's sleeping in her dog bed right now in my room. Don't worry, I have my older sister-in-law dog sitting her.

Sonia: She's a very cute dog- wait did you say sister-in-law?!

Sonic: *facepalms* Yes Sonia, she has mentioned that her step brothers are married, remember?

Sonia: Oh yeah, well anyway. Your dog is really pretty and really cute.

Merlina: Thanks.

* * *

Rotor: *walks in* Hey guys, did I miss anything?

Bunnie: Why of course not sugar. You're here just in time cause there's a question for you.

Rotor: Oh ok. *sits down*

Bunnie: To Rotor- Any word from Dulcy?

Rotor: Why yes. I have been talking with her she says she is doing fine, maybe I can have her come over and visit us sometime.

Merlina: Well, I think I would love to meet her. I just love making new friends along the way.

Rotor: Yeah, I bet Dulcy does too.

* * *

Merlina: Alright you guys, it's dare time.

Bunnie: Alright you guys, so let me see who should I start off on the magic dare wheel we have in our studio today. *spins the wheel*

...

Bunnie: Ok, Blaze. You're first.

Blaze: *acts like she's not sure* Well ok.

Bunnie: Alright here it is. To Blaze- I dare you to ride on Silver's back via piggyback.

Silver: Alright come on Blaze, get on my back.

Blaze: Silver, are you sure you want me to. I really don't want you to get hurt after that piggyback race against Sonic and Merlina along with Tails and Cream as well.

Silver: Oh come on Blaze. I'll be absolutely fine, just trust me...please?

Blaze: Oh alright Silver. *hops on Silver's back*

Silver: Well you guys, me and Blaze are gonna take a walk for a bit. We'll be right back.

Merlina: Alright, See ya you two.

Sonic: *smirks* you're smiling.

Merlina: *rolls eyes and grins* Oh shut up Sonic.

Sonic: *smiles* Lol.

* * *

Merlina: *smirks* Well anyway Mr. Flirtatious you have a question.

Sonic: *blushes madly* Hey, am not!

Everyone: *laughing* Lol

Tails: Yeah right, you were when you first met Marie and you STILL do now even though the viewers and followers dont even know this, but it's true.

Sonic: Hey I was not!

Merlina: Lol, hey it's alright Sonic. I'm just messing with you, and *blushes a bit* let's not talk about the past alright you guys? Well your dare is to go Super Sonic and fly around the world 3 times.

Sonic: Well in order for me to become Super I need all 7 chaos emeralds. So we don't have them all yet.

Tails: *places the emeralds down* here you go Sonic.

Sonic:...

Manic: you were saying...Mr. Flirtatious?

Sonic: *blushes madly* Manic, quit it! That's not funny!

Queen Aleena: Now now Manic, be nice to your brother.

Manic: Yes mom.

Sonic: Well ok, Ill do it starting now. I'll you guys as soon as I do finish. *walks out with the emeralds*

* * *

Bunnie:Alright Tails are you ready for your dare?

Tails: Yep, I'm ready to take the dare on.

Bunnie: Well alright sugar. To Tails- I dare you to play with Chocola.

Tails: Chocola isn't here in the studio. But is there any dare I can do right now?

Bunnie: Well yes there is. This one also involves Sally as well.

Sally: Well ok, what do me and Tails have to do?

Bunnie: To Sally- I dare you to challenge Tails to a game of chess.

Tails: Challenge accepted I never lose. Come on Sally, let's start.

Sally: Alright Tails, I'm coming.

* * *

Merlina: Alright, so here's a dare for Dr. Eggman.

Dr. Eggman: Well at least you don't insult me.

Merlina: I know I know. To Dr. Eggman - I dare you to only speak the truth and if you lie Omega will punch you...in the face? Can it be a punch to the arm?

Bunnie: *shurgs* Sure as long as he's hitting him. Why not?

Dr. Eggman: Man, everyone sometimes just likes to beat up someone at times.

Merlina: Hey everyone has there worse.

* * *

Bunnie: Well you guys, this gonna be my last dare to tell because we gotta set up, right Sonia and Manic?

Sonia: Yeah, let's go Manic. We'll meet you on stage Bunnie.

Manic: Ok Sonia.

Bunnie: Alright so this dare goes out to both Rouge and Knuckles.

Rouge: Oh splendid, maybe it's me trying to-

Knuckles: *yells* Oh no, don't you even think about taking the Master Emerald you little thief. If you even touch it, I will make you wish you never feel that hand again!

Rouge: *narrows eyes and crosses arms* Geez, talk about a hot-tempered personality.

Knuckles: Excuse me?!

Bunnie: *sigh* To Rouge and Knuckles - I dare for you two to go to the closet and sort out your problems once and for all.

Rouge: Oh that's exactly what I'm gonna do. *grabs Knuckles' by arm and darts out of the room with him*

Sonic: *walks in with Silver and Blaze following him* Hey guys I'm back. Phew, what a flight.

Silver: Uh not to be rude or anything but what's up with Rouge?

Merlina: *sighs and facepalms* Arguments. That even reminds about the time my brothers had a family game night.

Sonic: Oh yeah, how did it go Saturday night?

Merlina: You really don't wanna know.

Sonic: *blushes* Oh um...ok.

* * *

Merlina: Well anyway Sonic, everyone is setting up for the last number for tonight you should get ready while I announce the lady dare for today.

Sonic: Oh ok. *zips to the back of the stage*

Merlina: Alright Shadow, you ready for your dare?

Shadow: Hhmph, I'm always ready, let me hear my dare.

Merlina: Alright here it is. To Shadow - Find the Shadow Chao and train it to be a prize fighting machine.

Shadow: Well ok. Tikal.

Tikal: Um...yes Shadow?

Shadlw: *crosses arms* We are going to find that Shadow chao cause I need to teach him some things.

Tikal: Ok, we can go find him when the show is done.

Shadow: Alright.

 **A few minutes later...**

Merlina: Alright everyone is ready. Ok you guys here's Bunnie D' Collette singing Ex's and Oh's by Elle King.

* * *

Ex's and Oh's

By: Elle King

*song begins*

Bunnie:

Well, I had me a boy, turned him into a man ,

I showed him all the things that he didn't understand

Whoa, and then I let him go.

Now, there's one in California who's been cursing my name '

Cause I found me a better lover in the UK ,

Hey, hey, until I made my getaway.

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me '

Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep .

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me ,

They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave.

Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me

Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all

They won't let go,

Ex's and oh's.

*instrumental*

I had a summer lover down in New Orleans ,

Kept him warm in the winter, left him frozen in the spring

My, my, how the seasons go by.

I get high, and I love to get low ,

So the hearts keep breaking, and the heads just roll,

You know that's how the story goes.

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me ,

'Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep .

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me ,

They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave.

Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me ,

Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all,

They won't let go.

My ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me ,

Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all,

They won't let go

Ex's and oh's

...

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me,

Climbing over mountains and a-sailing over seas .

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me ,

They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave.

My ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me,

Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all ,

They won't let go

Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me ,

Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all

They won't let go

Ex's and oh's

*song ends*

* * *

Bunnie: Alright you all, we will all see you later. Bye bye.

Merlina: Aww that was my line Bunnie. But that's okay, well, we will see you guys later for another episode. Bye.

* * *

 **Hey everyone Im sorry that I didn't post this group yet on Saturday. I was busy as always lol but I was finally managed to post this today. Well you guys, I'll see you guys on number 13 and don't forget to keep those questions and dares coming cause I defintely love to see things in action. Well then, see you guys soon. Goodbye and see you on the next episode. ^~^**


	29. Q&A Intro 13

**Sonic Intro#13 :**

 **Alright then, so you guys can ask any of these Sonic Chracters below** **:**

* * *

 **•** **Male** **:**

All male characters like:

Sonic the Hedgehog

Tails the Fox

Shadow the Hedgehog

Knuckles the Echidna

Dr. Eggman

Jet the Hawk

Vector the Crocodile

Scourge the Hedgehog

Manic the Hedgehog

Big the Cat

Antoine D' Coolette

Charmy the Bee

Storm the Albatross

Espio the Chameleon

Rotor the Walrus

 **•** **Female** **:**

All female characters like:

Amy Rose the Hedgehog

Wave the Swallow

Blaze the Cat

Cream the Rabbit

Fiona the Fox

Sally Acorn

Tikal the Echidna

Bunnie D' Coolette

Vanilla the Rabbit

Sticks the Badger

Nicole the Holo-Lynx

Queen Aleena the Hedgehog

(Optional: you can have questions or dares for myself)

 **•** **Q &A** **Assist.** **:**

Sonia the Hedgehog (you can have questions for Assist. too)

* * *

 **Alright you guys, the 13th episode and 13th group for my Sonic Q &A. I'm pretty impressed on how I'm doing so far and then again, I apologize about the delay but I'll still be posting up new episodes on the weekends. Well like I said from before, keep the questions and dares coming and I'll see you all soon. Bye bye ^~^**


	30. Q&A Group 13

**Hey hey hey everyone, what's up? Welcome to the 13th episode of the Sonic Q &A series. Well I've got some REALLY interesting new questions that I think I might air in this episode...ok not all of them but some of the questions are interesting lol. And I'm sorry for not posting any chapters you guys, I was busy working on the scenario that I planned for Fairytale High. Well anyway, let's get this show started you guys. ^~^**

* * *

Merlina: Hey Hey everyone, this is Princess Merlina here and welcome to the Sonic Q&A. During this week I have received some questions so far that you would love to ask the group.

Sonia: Oh and don't forget about me Merlina. I'm your assistant for the episode.

Merlina: Oh yeah, that's right. Well guys, now that you can see that Sonia has asked me to be my assistant for one episode and she wants to give it a try for the very frost time.

Sonia: Well it's true. But it's worth a shot.

Merlina: We are very sorry for the delay you guys, Valentines Day was yesterday and during the weeks before, we were taking a break for a bit and went on a cruise for Valentines Day.

Sonia: Yeah, sorry guys.

Merlina: Cause that's okay, now we are back on the air once again. So let's welcome our guys

Tails: Hey everyone.

Silver: Oh hi guys.

Cream: Well hi Marie. I heard you are planning to do a pet day episode today so I brought Cheese and Chocola over.

Cheese: chao chao

* * *

Merlina: Aww, he looks so cute with that bow tie Cream.

Cream: Hehehe, thanks miss Marie.

Sally: Hey guys, where's Sonic?

Sonia: Hmm good question Sally, *shurgs* I'm not sure where he is.

Sonic: *walks in* Hello Everybody.I

Tails: Hey Sonic.

Sonic: Hello Sonia, Merlina. *winks* How is my lovely sister and friend doing today?

Merlina: *rubs her arm* Heh heh heh. Hi Sonic.

Sonia: *rolls eyes and crosses arms* Sonic, where have you been?

Sonic: I-I'm sorry you guys, I had to run a couple of laps around the park normal speed and I went home to get Muttski since Merlina is planning to do a bring your own pet day for the show.

Tikal: Oh yeah, last episode Shadow and I found-

Shadow: we found the Shadow chao a-and I trained it so now he followed me home and now I have to take care of it.

Merlina: Well I brought my dog Precious here. And boy, if I brought Sapphire here in the studio then it would be a problem, but she's doing fine back at the castle.

* * *

Sonia: Alright then. So, now that everyone is here. We decided to flip the course for this episode by starting off with the dares so listen up.

Merlina: Alright, I think I will start with Sally.

Sally: Me? Well what's my dare?

Merlina: To Sally - Give a noogie to Nicole.

Sally: *evil smiles* ...

Nicole: No Sally, don't do it.

Sally: Oh come on now, just one time.

Nicole: *crosses arms* no...

Sally: Please Nicole?

Nicole: Oh fine. Just once, but no more than that.

Sally: Oh ok.

Nicole: Please be gentle.

Sally: ... *grabs Nicole and gives her noogie* noogie noogie.

Nicole: Ow Sally.

Sally: Heh, sorry Nicole. Just got carried away.

* * *

Sonia: Next, I guess I'll pick Silver for this one.

Silver: Well ok.

Merlina: To Silver - Try anything you can think of to make Blaze purr.

Silver: *blushes madly and sinks down* W-w-what?!

Merlina: Woah...

Sonia: Oh wow, talk about taking a mother step into relationships.

Silver:*blushes madly* U-uh...w-what are they talking about? I-I know that I'm a nice guy...b-but doing that, I-I feel like I'm gonna fail trying.

Merlina: *eyes widened and hits her head on the table while blushing* Oh my gosh...

Sonia: What is wrong Marie? Are you hearing up or something or do you have a fever maybe?

Merlina: *jolts up* Ahh, nothing.

Sonia: Um ok.

Blaze: *walks in and sits down with a sigh* hey guys.

Silver: Oh hi Blaze, what's wrong?

Blaze: Oh hi Silver. I'm just SO exhausted today, after taking a quick run in the park and then I ran into some people that needs help and I have to-

Silver: Hey hey, it's alright Blaze. You were just busy, so uh...is there anyway I can make you feel better?

Blaze: Oh I don't know Silver. But it's alright, thanks for the offer.

Silver: *messages Blaze's shoulders* is this better.

Blaze: *begins purring* Y-yes Silver, I-I feel not so stressed anymore. Thanks.

Silver: *blushes a bit* You're welcome, I was just helping you feel not too stressed out.

Blaze: *keeps purring and snaps out of her trance* Oh my gosh, what was I thinking?!

Silver: What is it Blaze?

Blaze: *blushes* N-Nothing. Im just happy to be dating my best friend.

Silver: Yeah, I love you too Blaze.

* * *

Storm: Hey uh...is this the place?

Wave: Storm.

Merlina: Oh hey Storm, come on in.

Storm: thanks, so uh...what's going on here?

Sonia: This is the studio. What we are doing right now is telling the dares and questions to each of us and you guys from the fans.

Storm: Well is there anything for me?

Merlina: Yes there is, if you are ready for it.

Storm: Yeah yeah, just tell me.

Sonia: To Storm - I dare you to challenge Knuckles to a Street Fight.

Storm and Knuckles: Deal.

Knuckles: Let's take this outside after the show, on the outskirts of the park at 5.

Storm: Well you got yourself a deal.

And you better not be late cause I don't like waiting.

Sonia: *pushes Knuckles and Storm away from each other* Alright you two, knock it off. Save that after the show. Got it?

Knuckles: S-sorry Sonia.

* * *

Merlina: Alright then. Let's have you Sonia do a dare.

Sonia: Oh alright, what's in it for me Marie?

Merlina: Well I'll tell you. To Sonia - I dare you to challenge Vector to an Arm Wrestling contest.

Sonia: Oh wow, that is definitely a score, I never lose.

Manic: Oh yeah, how about that time when we played super smash brothers?

Sonia: *narrows eyes* that doesn't count Manic, that's a video game.

Manic: Oh yeah, right.

* * *

Sonia: Ok, I'm going to be telling my brother Sonic a dare.

Sonic: Well alright Sonia, what's your dare?

Sonia: Well this also involves three more people. To Tails, Sonic, Knuckles and Amy- I dare you to play Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2, 3 and 4

Sonic: Oh my gosh...no!

Tails: I think we played this game too many times on Halloween and before that day.

Knuckles: I agree, that game never scares me.

Sonic: Oh yeah sure you weren't Knuckles. Let's go back to Halloween night before this show started.

* * *

On Halloween Night...

Sonic: Hey guys, I know this is my friend's mansion and me, Sonia and Manic are staying here till my mom gets back from her royal meeting. So why not we all play Five Nights At Freddys to get the night started.

Tails: Well that is a great idea, let's make it a competition. Whoever has the less hours or the less nights, has to show an embarrassing video of themselves.

Sonic: Oh it is on, you guys are all going down.

Merlina: *walks in* Hey guys, what's up?

Sonic: Oh hi Marie.

Merlina: Hi Sonic, *looks at Tails and Knuckles* Uh...who are these guys Sonic?

Sonic: Merlina, these are my friends Knuckles and Tails.

Merlina: Oh hi.

Tails: Hi

Knuckles: *eyes widened* Oh wow Sonic, you never told me your friend is a girl. What is she, you're girlfriend?

Merlina: *blushes*...what?

Sonic: *blushes* Heh heh, n-no she is not my girlfriend. She's actually an old friend of mine from the ocean.

Knuckles: You mean, girlfriend?

Sonic: *eyes narrowed* Alright you really

Tails: Woah the ocean?!

Merlina: Yes, I'm princess of an enchanted ocean city, Atlantica.

Tails: Wait a minute, I thought that Atlantica never existed.

Sonia: *walks in* Oh it's true alright.

Manic: Hey you guys, what are we doing?

Tails: We are playing Five Nights at Freddys. The loser with either the less hours or the less nights gets to show an embarrassing video of themselves.

Sonia: Ooh, sounds very-

Sonic: Stupid, I know.

Manic: No, I was going to say it's a good idea.

Sonic: Oh.

*flashback ends*

* * *

Knuckles: Well oh alright. I guess we'll play again.

Sonia: Alright Manic, you're up.

Manic: Well okay Sonia. What's mine?

Sonia: To Manic - I dare you to go 24 hours without stealing, pick pocketing, swiping, or anything that's synonym to steal and if you fail wear a dress of Sonia's choice.

Merlina: Oh wow, well this is going to be fun. Has he succeeded at all?

Sonia: Nope, *devilish smile* cause he knows what happens if he fails.

Manic: *eyes widened in fear*...please don't hurt me.

Merlina: Alright, Tails. Your next.

Tails: Ok, I'm ready when you are.

Merlina: To Tails - Return to your Workshop, find or invent a Demon Voice box, and prank call anyone of your choosing with that Demon Voice Box.

Tails: Well ok. Maybe just one time. We'll do it at the closing time of the show.

Merlina: Okay Tails.

* * *

Sonia: Let's see, I have a dare for mother.

Queen Aleena: Oh really?

Sonia: Yep. And it says. Queen Aleena - I dare you to use any abilities or strength against Eggman.

Queen Aleena: Hmm, well I guess I gotta do it. After all, it's a dare.

Eggman:*crosses arms* Ok then. That will be easy. Taking on the rodent's mother will be a piece of cake.

Sonic: Hey, I'll make you eat those words Eggman.

Queen Aleena: Sonic it's okay sweetie.

Sonic: B-but mom-

Queen Aleena: *winks*

Sonic: Oh. Well, ok mom.

* * *

Merlina: Alright. Blaze it's your turn.

Blaze: Okay, I'm ready to go.

Merlina: Alright, To Blaze - I dare you to make an armor of flames.

Blaze: Ooh that sounds pretty cool. But heh, I can't do it in here it'll burn the studio down and the snow and temperature is still cold.

Merlina: Well that's okay, you can do it when spring comes right?

Blaze: Yeah, it's worth a shot.

Sonia: Ok then. Uh...what's your name lil fox?

Tails: Oh it's Tails.

Sonia: Oh yeah that's right. Lol, well there's a dare for you.

Tails: Alright, it better not be stupid.

Sonia: I promise you Tails, it's not. To Tails - I dare you to return to your Workshop, find or invent a Demon Voice box, and prank call anyone of your choosing with that Demon Voice Box.

Tails: *zips out of the studio*

Sonic: Well, is it question time?

Sonia: Yes Sonic, it's question time.

Sonic: *sighs in relief* finally.

* * *

Merlina: But we have-

Shadow: Well sh-

Rouge: *slaps Shadow in the face*...

Shadow: *yells* Hey what was that for!

Sonia: Shadow, don't you even finish that sentence. We have kids watching to and in this studio too.

Shadow: Oh, I forgot.

Cream: Wait what?

Sonia: Nothing.

Merlina: Well anyway, what I was trying to say is. We are still gonna be answering questions but...I saw some really interesting gender swaps that I really want to try for the next episode.

Sonia: Oh and how will that work.

Merlina: Like this. *uses a laser gun and shoots everyone to the opposite gender*

Sonic: Hey Merlina, why did you do that?

Merlina: *shrugs* hehe I don't know.

* * *

Silver: *faceplants* ugh...

Shadow: I really hate being a girl.

Manic: *looks in a mirror* Hey I look good.

Sonia: Manic, stop checking yourself for once. *covers my mouth*

Merlina: Haha, you all are funny. Well guys, I'm sorry if this episode is short but I want to know is for the next episode, I'll be having the Sonic cast and myself in a gender swap Q&A episode.

Merlina: And hehe, I want to ask you guys a question. What should their names be as a opposite gender? That's when you guys get to decide. Let me know in either PM or in comments below. This will end on the 22 of February. I'll post up the the list of the characters and update the ones we got.

Merlina: And don't forget to follow my story or me so you don't miss out. Bye bye guys. I'll see you on the flipside.

Sonic: But Merlina, what about us?

Merlina: Don't worry, you'll find out soon as the this is over.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry about the delay, like I said I was working on the scenario. Well like I said from before, I'm doing opposite genders for the next episode and I think it'll be fun. So let me know what I should call my cast in their opposite forms. I'll put up a list of them to let you see. I'll see you all on the flipside. ^~^**


	31. Q&A Intro 14 Gender Swap special

**Hey guys, welcome to my very first gender swap episode. Here's how the this works. You can give the boys a female name and the girls a male name. As you can see from the last episode, I used a weapon to change everyone's gender for only this episode. So the list below is going to be the list of names that I will post up and update till February 25th. All you gotta do is decide one or more character names (that are names for a opposite gender) and it can be English or Japanese name from an anime, or etc. so please do not make it inappropriate. So let's begin the event. ^~^**

 **Sonic Intro#14:**

 **Alright then, so you guys can ask any of these Sonic Chracters below:**

* * *

 **•Male to Female characters**

 **All characters like:**

Sonic the Hedgehog - (Sonico the hedgehog)

Tails the Fox - (

Shadow the Hedgehog - (

Knuckles the Echidna - (

Silver the Hedgehog - (Silvia the hedgehog)

Dr. Eggman - (Dr. Eggman) I guess that can stay as it is.

Jet the Hawk - (

Vector the Crocodile - (

Scourge the Hedgehog - (

Manic the Hedgehog - (

Big the Cat - (

Antoine D' Coolette - (Antoinette D' Coolette)

Charmy the Bee - (

Storm the Albatross - (

Espio the Chameleon - (

Rotor the Walrus - (

 **•Female to Male characters:**

 **All characters like:**

Amy Rose the Hedgehog - (

Wave the Swallow - (

Blaze the Cat - (Blade the Cat)

Bunnie D' Coolette - (

Fiona the Fox - (

Sally Acorn - (

Tikal the Echidna - (

Sonia the Hedgehog - (

Vanilla the Rabbit - (

Sticks the Badger - (

Nicole the Holo-Lynx - (

Queen Aleena the Hedgehog - (

Rouge the Bat - (

(Optional: you can have questions or dares for myself)

 **•Q &A Assist.:**

Cream the Rabbit - (

(you can have questions for Assist. too)

* * *

 **Well guys you guys have asking for an update so here's the catch. Should I keep the Sonic characters for two episodes or one? Let me know what you say in PM and comments. Thank you, so without further a do. Let the name making begin ^~^**


	32. Guess who's back?

Hi guys, sorry I was gone for a **VERY** long time. Just tryin to get school on the path. So I've realized the whole gender swapping thing isn't gonna go well. So let's go back to what I have so far. Alright, so since the 15th episode is coming up, I thought of a great idea of wondering which crossover should I do for the next group. It can be from a computer like Undertale for an example, or from a video game like Mario, and etc. So, I came to a conclusion on which one you guys want me to do? I'm letting you guys pick from either between... **Undertale** or probably **FNAF**. But if you came up with a better second choice, It won't hurt or bother me. So, I think the voting deadline is going to be up till Saturday April 9th so don't forget.

* * *

So here's how this is gonna work:

*During the next 5 episodes (15-20) I'll be having the crossover Q&A's from the guests of your choice.

*Not all the guests will be premiered more than once if they are so many of them.

* Yes, you can give some questions or dares to the crossover guests.

* If it's an inappropriate question, then I can't show that...Lol.

* I'm allowing to bring 5 guests during the 5 episodes. (Bringing the same character twice will be optional)

* (Compliements are required)

* And last but not least, shipping. Oh my gosh, yes you can ask both the cast members and guest members a shipping question, a reaction, or a dare. Oh my gosh I can't wait.

* * *

 **Well anyway, here are the males that are gonna be in this episode:**

•Sonic the Hedgehog

•Tails the Fox

•Knuckles the Echidna

•Shadow the Hedgehog

•Jet the Hawk

 **Females for this episode:**

•Amy the Hedgehog

•Rouge the Bat

•Wave the Swallow

•Cream the Rabbit

•Tikal the Echidna

 **Male/Female Co-host:**

• Sonia the Hedgehog

* * *

Alright, I am back in action. And again, sorry for being out for so long. And also, my birthday is actually coming up. So heh...yay 17 years old. Well anyway like I said from before, let me know which one you wanna do for the very first crossover. And don't forget, bring them questions and dares coming cause this series is not over. Yay! Well anyway, I'll see you guys on episode 14 for the announcement of our winning crossover. Bye bye. ^~^


	33. Announcement

Merlina: Hey hey all you lovely people, Merlina here. I've realized that between Undertale and FnaF well...there was a tie, so I think what I'm going to do is see which one is going to do by setting the deadline by 9pm of today just to see how many people voted to break that tie.

Sonic: Uh, Merlina. If the Undertale people comes over, I really wanna try and fight Sans in person. It would make the interviews go up.

Merlina: *raises an eyebrow* Oh you don't say Sonic?

Sonic: Uh heck yeah. I'm up to the challenge anyway.

Tails: *walks in* Hey guys, what's up? I heard someone say Undertale.

Sonic: Yeah, I did.

Knuckles: What about the people coming over Sonic?

Sonic: Well I was thinking. Would be epic if I was to fight Sans in person like from the game.

Tails: Well it would sound interesting but, do you not know what his powers will effect on you?

Sonic: *turns the other way* well...no, cause I can't beat him in the game cause he was sooo hard.

Merlina: Lol guys, let's not spoil the whole game to the viewers out there ok? Well anyway, for the votes on who wants to decided on who going to be our guests for next week's talk show, is still going on so don't be afraid to the people who hasn't made their decisions yet to vote. Well I'll see you guys soon at 9pm to make the final announcement.


	34. Back for the final time!

Sonic Q&A is Back!

 **hey everyone, i apologize for being offline for sooo long, just lost a family member August and had a vacation in July so there was no wifi at the resort on the mountains. So here is a little thing that I'll be announcing for the update.**

* * *

Merlina: Hey Hey everybody, this is Merlina here. Sorry that we are gone for awhile cause somebody keeps forgetting to tell me to check for questions and answers while I was away to see my family.

Sonic: Hey, I said I was sorry.

Merlina: That's alright Sonic. But guess what everyone we are back on the air and ready to start the show again for sure...*glares at Sonic*

Sonic: Hey I'm sorry okay, just don't hurt me.

Merlina: Nah I won't. Just remember to let me check for any questions and dares will you?

Sonic: *shrugs* Alright.

Merlina: And kind of think of it, Is it almost Halloween?

Sonic: Ha yes! And it's your first time Marie, you'll love what I have planned for this years halloween party.

* * *

Tails: Sonic, the last time you said that, it all went out of hand all thanks to you and Shadow. You're lucky you didn't wreck the house.

Sonic: Yeah sorry about that.

Merlina: Oh hi Tails.

Tails: Hi.

Merlina: Well everyone, now that Halloween is coming up soon, why not head over to my house for a holloween bash?

Sonic: Sounds great. I can't wait to hear all of the viewers askingh us questions, but when are we gonna start back up?

Merlina: We will start back up on the 8th of October or the 24th of September.

Sonic: *taps his fingers on the table* Marie, you know I can't wait that long.

Merlina: Well we have to see how many people are gonna give us questions for the episode. Anyway, who do you think should be in our comeback episode? Let me know what you think and we will post up the characters you can ask questions and give dares to. We will all see you guys later. Bye for now. ~

Sonic: Bye.

* * *

 **Well guys, who do you guys think should start back the episode? Let us know in the comments below or follow the story or follow me and tell your questions and dares in pm. I'll see you guys later bye for now and happy back-to-school! ~**


	35. Q&A Group 14

**Hello my lovely people Merlina here. It's time for the show to move on cause I am back you guys. Alright so I know what you guys but here it is. I guess for like the next episode I'll have to do...cause some people requested it.**

* * *

Merlina: Oh hi people, Merlina here. We are here in my basement studio today due to a storm coming soon so everyone is actually here, so it not crowded.

Sonic: Hey guys Im Sonic the hedgehog.

Merlina: Lol Sonic, we all know that.

Sonic: I know, just pointing out to everyone who doesn't know who I am.

Merlina: Anyway, we are back on air you guys. Sorry we have to take so long, we are trying to find out from the voting and...

Sonic: And we have a winner. Man, I wish I could fight this Sans everyone is speaking about, but there's always next time. Sorry guys.

Merlina: Lol Sonic. Well anyway, let's announce the winning choice. And now, the winner is, drum roll please.

Sonic: *opens the letter* FNAF

Merlina: That's right, so for the next episode which is number 15, we'll be having the FNAF cast coming over to the studio.

Sonic: And it was close for Undertale too. So we'll let them come the next crossover.

* * *

Merlina: Alright then now let the show begin. Let's welcome the girls.

Amy: Hi everyone.

Blaze: Hello

Cream: Hi guys.

Rouge: Hello there.

Sally: Hi.

Wave: What's sup everyone?

Fiona: Hey.

Vanilla: Hello everyone, it's great to see you guys.

Merlina: Hello everyone, so how's everyone day?

Rouge: oh it was great really.

Blaze: Same.

Cosmo: I just hope nothing bad happens to my garden.

Cream: We heard about the storm, so we came over to your house miss Marie. So I brought the whole cast to stay.

Merlina: Well aren't you a sweet heart.

Cream: thank you Marie.

* * *

Merlina: Well anyway, I have some great news.

Silver: Oooh, what is it?

Merlina: Sonic, can you go get the door?

Sonic: sure thing *zips out to go get the door and comes back* hmm, that's odd. There usually people at the door before I arrive.

Sonia: Oh, I wonder who could that be.

Sonic: But, they gave a note saying that they couldn't come due to the weather and we should meet them at an old pizzeria for a Halloween party.

Knuckles: Wait what?!

Tails: Hmm, what your saying is, all of us has to go and take the Q&A show all the way to the pizzeria?

Merlina: Pretty much yeah.

Knuckles: Wait they're real?!

Shadow: Hhmph, what are you deaf?

Knuckles: *yells* hey I'm not deaf! I can hear as loud as you, I least I'm not some hedgehog who never smiles or feel emotions.

Shadow: *yells* Everyone has feelings you knuckle head!

Knuckles: Emo freak!

Merlina: *gets in between* Guys please, there will be no fighting and-

Shadow: B-But that little f-

Merlina: *gives Shadow the evil eye with her back turned* Shadow, I don't allow such profanity in front of Cream or to any of the young viewers out there. Got it?

Shadow: *back away* Ok fine, sorry. *sits down*

Merlina: and same with you Knuckles, you better control that temper of yours.

Knuckles: *sighs and sits down* okay...

* * *

Merlina: Good, now to all the viewers who voted for our special. This Halloween, we are going to the pizzeria to meet with Freddy and the gang for a party that Chica is planning which I think it will be fun.

Sonic: Is it a costume party? I wanna wear my costume.

Merlina: Sonic, its Halloween. Of course you have to wear something. Anyway, let's start the show with our first question to the cast?

Sonic: okay, what's the question Marie?

Merlina: To everyone in the studio- Ever heard of the Lamby dance?

Shadow: What is the Lamby Dance?

Sonic: Wait...nope.

Knuckles: Is it from some tv show that I should know or not?

Silver: Oh my gosh, give me a lamb costume for crying out loud!

Merlina: Um...ok Silver.

Silver: And no pictures either.

Merlina: Fine...

Silver: *clears throat*

* * *

Lamby Lamby Dance

Well...Who wants a lamby lamby lamby?

I do!I do!

So go up and greet your mammy mammy mammy

Hi there! Hi there!

March March March around the daises dont dont you forget about the baby.

*winky face*

* * *

Merlina: *shocked* Uh...wow Silver.

Shadow: Wow Silver, that...was...so soooo gay.

Silver: it is not gay, it's from the first season and episode of Gravity Falls, never seen it before?

Merlina: Well no, but it *snickers* it was funny to watch you do it. I'll have to watch it. Thank you Silver.

Silver: Hey no problem princess.

Sonic: *snickers and typing on the computer*...and upload.

Silver: *yells* Hey I thought I said no pictures!

Sonic: You didn't say no recording, but hey your internet famous now.

Silver: ...I'm going to change now. *exits the studio room*

* * *

Merlina: Well that was pretty unexpected, so our next question goes to Sonic.

Sonic: Sweet, what do I got?

Merlina: Here it is. To Sonic- what is your reaction to the youtube series super sonic x universe, even though the audio's in spanish the battles are awesome, oh and you get kissed by both amy and blaze in the series lol.

Knuckles: Shh, don't spoil it!

Tails: Oh wait, is that what happened? Aww man, I haven't even finished watching it.

Sonic: huh, Sonic X Universe? Well...I don't think I remember that series, but I'll go watch it if it's alright with the host?

Merlina: Go right on ahead Sonic.

Sonic: Ok, come on Tails.

Tails: Alright.

Jet: Well he is gonna half liking it and half not gonna like it, so...but great video anyways.

Amy: Hmmph, and I wanna watch it with Sonic, no fair!

* * *

Merlina: Alright guys settle down, so next question goes to Shadow.

Shadow: *crosses arms* Alright, what is it Merlina?

Merlina: To Shadow- why do you still think your the ultimate life form, cause in many series there are many who are way above your league, ex: saitama from one punch man, and also sonic many more forms than and has even obtained hyper level at a very young age.

Shadow: Is someone trying to make me jealous or something? Like I said, I was a creation from the space colony ARC, I was one of the doctor's greatest projects. So yeah, I have power abilities of course, and I teleport. So that makes me the ultimate life form.

Merlina: *sweat drops* uh...okay Shadow.

Rouge: Well that's nice to know Shadow.

Shadow: And who the hell is one punch man?-

* * *

Merlina: Okay Shadow, thank you for your answer. Anyway, if Silver is back, he will answer his question. But for now, I'll give a question to Sonic again.

Sonic: *comes back* I heard I have a question, but okay. I told Tails to pause the video till I get back.

Merlina: Alright, To Sonic- Do you like your werehog form?

Sonic: Of course I love my werehog form. It wasn't bad once you get use to it. Maybe, that can be my costume for the party if it works.

Merlina: A werehog form? That's cool and adorable. I love wolves.

Sonic: Ha, glad you do. Not all people like them, but hey I'm alright with that. I won't argue.

Shadow: I'll argue if no one tells me who one punch man is!

Merlina: Shadow chill, I have another question for you.

Shadow: Fine...

Merlina: oh it's a dare, my bad. To Shadow- I dare you hug a cheese and chocola for 1 hour non-stop or do the humiliating dare from group 6

Shadow: *holds up a chaos spear and yells* NO MORE!

Merlina: Shadow!

Shadow: *pulls out his gun* Keep the creature away, put it in a chest and send it to an island cause I'm not gonna get near it!

Cream: Mister Shadow calm down. It's just a hug.

Rouge: Shadow put the gun down.

Shadow: *rages and yells as tables are being thrown*

Merlina: *watches everyone running and pops in front of the camera and gives the signal of "cut" and goes to calm Shadow down* Shadow, calm down-

* * *

***We are having technical difficulties***

A 20 minutes later...

* * *

Merlina: Hello everyone, we are back again. And...Shadow is okay, he just...cooling down with some chaos hugging him.

Shadow: ...I hate this.

Merlina: anyway, Sonic and Tails are back. So Sonic, how do you like the video?

Sonic: eh the only part i like is the fight. Nothing else.

Merlina: Great to know. Cause I have a question to Jet and Wave.

Wave: Oh, well I wonder what would that be.

Merlina: Jet & Wave- Tell them how you two became a couple.

Jet: Uh...the dare when you told me to ask Wave out?

Wave: Yeah, like what he said. Next question.

* * *

Merlina: Okay then, next its the cast of Sonic Boom.

Sonic: Alright.

Amy: What's our question Merlina.

Merlina: To Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy- what do think of designs and personalities in sonic boom?

Sonic: Well I like my design. And my personality never changes, but still I love it.

Tails: I think we all have answered this question before. But still, I like my appearance and my personality too.

Amy: Same here. There's nothing I can say but to have the fans feel nice and entertained during the show.

Knuckles: Uh...there's nothing I wanna say about me, but still I'm alright with the way I am.

Merlina: You guys are so nice.

Sticks: *pokes out of the door* Am I late?

Merlina: Oh hey Sticks. There was a question about your character and your personality. If you wanna answer.

Sticks: Oh ok. There's nothing I want to say.

* * *

Merlina: Ok then. Now, question for Sally.

Sally: Ok.

Merlina: To Sally- Do you watch Aeon Flux?

Sally: Well no I haven't seen Aeon Flux before. But if its recommend for me, I'll give the movie a try. And if I know who she is, I'll be her for the party.

Merlina: sounds pretty nice.

* * *

Merlina: Ok. It's time for some Dares. I know Shadow if off the hook, but the rest of you aren't yet.

Sonic: Speaking of Shadow, where is he?

Shadow: I'm over here you blue idiot.

Sonic: Well your hour was up, so how was the dare?

Shadow: ...*pulls out his gun* if any one of you make me do it again, it will be a bullet to the head.

Merlina: Shadow calm down.

Shadow: *puts it away* fine...

Merlina: Anyway, Sally you haven't assisted in a episode yet. You mind helping me?

Sally: Sure, I'm happy to help.

Merlina: Alright, so you can give the dares out to anyone on the list. You can save the rest for next times show where we have our Halloween party.

* * *

Sally: Ok Marie so, our first dare can go to Tails.

Tails: Ok, I hope it's nothing bad.

Sally: It's probably not. To Tails- I dare you to kiss Zooey on the lips, for two whole minutes, in front of his friends. While they are kissing.

Shadow: Who's Zooey?

Sonic: A girl that-

Tails: A-A girl that have a feeling for.

Amy: And I knew it all along.

Tails: *blushes even more* heh...

Sonic: Oh wow little buddy, another for the fans, you must be a ladies man, are you?

Tails: *is embarrassed* I-I'm not.

Cream: ... *looks down and exits the door*

Tails: *sees Cream walk away and looks down and turns around*

Blaze: *whispers* Amy, go talk to her.

Amy: *gets up and follows Cream*

* * *

Merlina: Well Tails, are you gonna do it.

Tails: Well...I would but she's out of town right now on the evacuation route. She just called me to tell me to be careful, but I'll be alright.

Sally: Well Tails, I'll have to see Zooey for myself, you should invite her to the party.

Tails: Yeah, I should. I'll call her on the phone after the show-

Sally: Too late, already dialed.

Tails: Sally, come on now, this isn't funny-

* * *

*phone dials up*

Zooey: hello? who is this?

Tails: oh hey Zooey.

Zooey: Oh hey Tails, I got a call. What's up, gotta a new phone or something.

Tails: Oh no, I'm in a middle of a Q&A episode, and I know you are out on the evacuation route, but when you come back I wanna invite you to a party...*blushes a little* i-if that's alright with you?

Zooey: Absolutely, Ill go with you. We should wear something together like uh...

Tails: Its alright Zooey, we will figure out something once you get back. I wish you were here tho.

Zooey: Me too.

Merlina: Aww.

Sally: Tails, hurry on up, we have to keep the show going.

Tails: Ok, Ill call you later.

Zooey: Ok, bye Tails. I lo-

Tails: *blushes and talks immeadiately* I-I love you too Zooey. Bye

*call ended*

* * *

Tails: *embarrassed* heh, s-sorry guys.

Merlina: So cute. I can't wait to see your little friend Tails.

Sonic: I would say girlfriend Merlina.

Tails: S-Sonic, not funny!

* * *

Merlina: Hehe, anyway. Sally, you can't continue.

Sally: Well now that has been taking care of, let's continue the show. Next, Ill have my friend Bunnie.

Bunnie: okay Sally girl, what dare do I have?

Sally: To Bunnie- I dare you to do a fashion show with your best leotards.

Bunnie: *shocked* Well ill be delighted to do a fashion show. I think ill do one at the Halloween party to save me some time on making some spooktastic, scary leotards to show you all.

Merlina: Oh, nice. I can't wait to see them Bunnie.

Bunnie: I know you are, but they're not done yet. I haven't finished decorating them.

* * *

Sally: Tails and Sonic, I have one for you.

Tails: Oh no, not another embarrassing one.

Sonic: Tails relax, besides the dare is for me too.

Sally: To Sonic and Tails- I dare you to play a round of Injustice: Gods among us against each other.

Sonic: You ready to get taken down little buddy?

Tails: Oh it's on alright. Right after this episode, Ill give you a hard time on trying to defeat me.

Sonic: Challenge accepted.

* * *

Sally: Ok, a few more questions and dares to go. And this one goes to everyone, and after their all done, we will end the episode. This one is for all the boys.

Knuckles: Well, what does it say then?

Sally: To all the boys- Wear a fedora for the entire chapter.

Manic: I'm already on it.

Sonic: Manic, where have you been?

Manic: Hey bro, I was watching a movie. Anyway, I heard about us wearing fedora and I have a some for every one.

Sonic: Wow thanks, Ill take the white one.

* * *

Sally: Ok, thus one is for all the girls.

Merlina: All the girls, well let's hear it.

Sally: To all the girls- Tell them your best breakout moment. (aka. your success moment of a great achievement.)

Blaze: Well...I've defeated Silver in a game of Super Smash Bros. the other day.

Silver: Hey, that was a warm up.

Rouge: Mine was about taking that Emerald.

Knuckles: Hey, you stay away from my precious Emerald.

Sticks: Mine was when I first join in Sonic's team and I became a good fighter.

Cosmo: My achievement was when I saved the world from the Meterex.

Bunnie: Well, my achievement was that I found someone to spend the rest of my life with.

Merlina: Aww that's very sweet to say Bunnie.

* * *

Wave: Well, mine is that I have a great team to hang out with on our adventures.

Sally: The achievement I found to be very successful was when I was introduced to Sonic's friends along with Bunnie and the others.

Sonia: My achievement is that me and my two brothers found are mom. And to be united again as a family again.

Sonic: How about you Marie, I'm pretty sure you have a lot of excellent achievements.

Merlina: Well...*blushes a little* mine is that I got to see you again Sonic.

Sally: Aww.

Merlina: *stammers and stops blushing* a-and most importantly, I even met with the coolest friends Sonic has made over the years and I'm very grateful to have you all as my friends.

Tails: Well that's nice, we appreciate having you too Merlina.

Bunnie: Hey, speaking of appreciations, where's Cream?

Sally: I don't know, Amy is gone as well.

Sonic: Weird. I hope Robutnik didn't kidnap them.

Tails: *looks down*

Knuckles: You okay Tails?

Tails: Uh...yes I am. Let's continue with our questions shall we?

* * *

Sally: Ok, Marie. You can give the last one out to us.

Merlina: Ok. To everyone- are you all excited for Sonic Project 2017? Do you think it will have what it takes to impress the fans?

Sonic: I sure do hope so.

Shadow: Hhmph, of course they have to make another game. Am I gonna be in it is my question?

Merlina: I'm pretty sure they'll put you in Shadow and everyone else too.

* * *

Sally: Okay, another question for the guys. To the guys- What video games are peaking your interest?

All the guys: Sonic Project 2017

Merlina: Of course you guys will go for that game. I'm also excited too.

Merlina: And the last is for the Girls. To all the girls- How does it feel that Women's sports are becoming a must-have about?

Blaze: A must-talk about huh?

Rouge: Well I think it gives us women to volunteer in athletic sports if they wanted to.

Sonia: I have to agree with Rouge on that answer. Think about it, how many women in the world plays a sport?

Wave: Pretty much a lot.

* * *

Merlina: All of your answers are nice. Anyway, I think that's all for now. Until next time, we are gonna have the show at the pizzeria where we will meet up with Freddy and the crew for a Halloween Party. If you want to find out who everyone is going to be, let me know if you want a sneak peak of us going out costume shopping for the party.

Sally: Until, next time. We want to thank everyone for all the questions and dares given out to everyone. If you want to ask our winning crew or any of us, or if you have a surprising and a hilarious spooky dare ready, let Merlina know either in the reviews or in her PM inbox. We will see you, in our special episode-

Merlina: Oh wait hold up, I have another question to ask the crew. I don't wanna let this can down, this is the last one.

Sally: Ok ok Marie, what's the question.

Merlina: I think this will be hilarious I guess. To all of the mature characters: What's your opinion on the Mobius Unleashed comics?

Sonic: *blushes a little* u-uh...

Shadow: Alright, that's it! *gets up from his seat and walks away*

Knuckles: *sweat drop* Uh, I guess they're alright.

Merlina: Well, I don't know what those comics are about.

Sally: Me too.

Sonic: I know, just saying that they're okay.

Shadow: *runs into the room yelling* I HATE THIS EPISODE!

Silver: Shadow calm down!

Shadow: Calm down?! Ill show you calm!

Knuckles: Jeez, and I thought I was tempered one.

Shadow: Ill make you wish you never said that! *tackles Knuckles*

Merlina: *turns the camera to herself* Uh heh heh, anyway everyone. Thank you all for watching and we will see you all in the next episode. Bye bye. *turns over to Shadow and yells* Shadow you stop it right now. *ducts as a chair flies and hits the camera*

* * *

***We are having technical difficulties***

* * *

 **Well everyone. The special episode #15 is coming on Halloween day. So if you guys have any questions to any of the characters or you have a dare, be sure to go into either review or PM me. Be sure to follow the story or me for any updates on the story so you don't fall behind. I'll post up the characters who are going to the party and all the FNAF characters on the next page. Anyway guys, be safe to anyone who is going through the hurricane and ill see you guys the next episode. Bye bye for now.**


	36. Q&A Intro 15: Halloween Special

**Sonic Intro#15: Halloween Special**

 **Alright then, so you guys can ask any of these Sonic Chracters below:**

* * *

 **• Male:**

All male characters like:

Sonic the Hedgehog

Tails the Fox

Shadow the Hedgehog

Knuckles the Echidna

Dr. Eggman

Jet the Hawk

Vector the Crocodile

Scourge the Hedgehog

Manic the Hedgehog

Big the Cat

Antoine D' Coolette

Charmy the Bee

Storm the Albatross

Espio the Chameleon

Rotor the Walrus

* * *

 **• Female:**

All female characters like:

Amy Rose the Hedgehog

Wave the Swallow

Blaze the Cat

Cream the Rabbit

Fiona the Fox

Sally Acorn

Tikal the Echidna

Sonia the Hedgehog

Vanilla the Rabbit

Bunnies D' Coolette

Sticks the Badger

Nicole the Holo-Lynx

Zooey the Fox

Queen Aleena the Hedgehog

(Optional: you can have questions or dares for myself)

* * *

 **• Q&A Assist.:**

Manic the Hedgehog (Questions can be answered)

* * *

• **Q &A Special guests:**

 _ ***FNAF #1:**_

Freddy Fazbear

Chica the Chicken

Foxy the Pirate Fox

Bonnie the Bunny

Golden Freddy

 _ ***FNAF #2:**_

Toy Chica

Toy Bonnie

Toy Freddy

Balloon Boy

Mangle (Toy Foxy)

 _ ***FNAF 3:**_

Springtrap

* * *

 **Alright the 15th group has finally gonna have a special for the Q &A episode. So like I said from the previous episodes, if you wanna ask individual or group questions or dare someone or some people in this group, send me a review on here or PM me and I will respond of approvement on your questions.**

 **And I'm pretty excited to have the FNAF characters being on the 15th episode. But if you guys have any questions or dares to our special guests, don't be afraid to put them on to the review list on this chapter or send me a PM, you can have as many questions or dares as you like because this is gonna be a split long episode aka. Part episode, so go out there and be as creative with your questions and dares.**

 **I've also heard that some people wanted the cast to play FNAF for a dare and I might make it as a separate story to show everyone what their reactions are to the game. Let me know if you want me to do it so I can get it started.**

 **And I want to point something out to all the people something, since my Q &A is a T rating, I only allow mild content dares like kissing and stuff, nothing inappropriate cause I don't want anyone to complain about it. **

**And remember and this goes out to all the new fans, people, and followers, not all questions will be premiered or answered so me and some of the characters will answer most of your questions if possible or else we have to save or for the next time they come back on. Keep those questions and dares coming and I'll see you all on the flip side. Bye~**


	37. Q&A Group 15

**Hey hey people, I know you guys have been waiting forever for the episodes to come out and I apologize, from now on ill premier the episodes in every 2 weeks because of school and I'm graduating in 2017. Anyway,let's get this show going. ^~^**

* * *

Halloween Special part 1

Merlina: Hey guys welcome to our Halloween Party. I'm Merlina and I am dressed as Rose Quartz from the Steven Universe tv show. I was going to be Ariel but since I'm part mermaid I think I shouldn't do it.

Sonic: I'm gonna be faker.

Merlina: Well, that's very Ironic Sonic. Anyway girls, why not tell everyone who you are for the Halloween party.

Sonia: I was gonna be a character, but I'm going to be a FNAF character. So I picked Chica.

Bunnie: Oh yeah, someone dared me to be Springtrap, and I'm wondering if the new girl can help me with make my costume?

Merlina: Absolutely, you're in luck cause I have it right here in a studio changing room.

Cream: I'm going to be Bonnie, I have a bowtie and purple dress and shoes for my costume.

Rouge: I am Cat Women.

Blaze: Well Merlina. Since you are Rose, Ill be Garnet.

Cosmo: I'm a witch, Ill be brewing some nice drinks for us at the party. Lol.

Merlina: Lol cool. How about you Amy?

Amy: I am ladybug. And what I don't get is why my Sonic not gonna be my cat noir?

* * *

Merlina: Alright Amy, let's call down now. Alright everyone, we have a special guest here at the studio. Everyone, I would like you to meet Zooey.

Zooey: Oh hello everyone.

Merlina: Hey Zooey, I'm Merlina. I'm the director, it's so nice to meet you. And who would you be?

Zooey: Its nice to be here, oh and my costume is Mangle. She's my favorite character.

Merlina: I see you went all out. Really cool.

Zooey: Thanks, I made the make up and the costume. You should see Tails' I did his too.

Merlina: Oh my gosh, he's my favorite FNAF character of all time.

Sticks: Zooey you're here. And different.

Zooey: Oh it's my costume, I'm Mangle. Who are you?

Sticks: Riiiight, I am the cross eyed moose.

Amy: Sticks, how do you know what it looks like?

Sticks: I saw one, I'm not crazy.

Blaze: Guys, we have a show to continue.

Sally: Hey guys, sorry if I'm late.

Merlina: Hey Sally, nice costume.

Sally: Thanks Marie, I decided to be Aero Flux. I have to admit it, that movie is good.

* * *

Merlina: Cool, now let's welcome our guys before we head off.

Sonic: Sup?

Merlina: Hey Sonic again. Uh...are you Shadow?

Sonic: Funny huh?

Shadow: Hey everyone-What the hell?

Sonic: *looks at Shadow and sweat drops* Uh...this is strange.

Tails: Hey guys, check out what Zooey did for my costume.

Merlina:Oh my gosh it looks nice.

Cosmo: Yeah, I love your costume Tails.

Tails: Thanks, I'm Foxy the Pirate Fox.

Knuckles: I had to be Batman, because someone has to make me.

Rouge: Oh lighten up Knuckie.

* * *

Charmy: I'm a flying ghost.

Espio: I am a samurai, with weaoonss.

Sonic: *sweat drops* Uh...right.

Manic: Hey hey guys, I see a mangle, a foxy, and a Bonnie. I guess you need a Freddy, so I'm gonna be him then.

Eggman: Haha, I am the mad scientist that works in the lab.

Rotor: I'm dressed as a construction worker.

Omega: I'm going to the party as Frankenstein.

Merlina:Well they all sound like really good costumes.

Antoine: I feel like dressing up is kind of silly.

Bunnie: Its not silly unless you try sugar.

Zooey: yes and for anyone who wants me to do their Animatronic makeup, you can follow me to the uh...

Merlina: Oh you mean my Cosmetic and make up room. Yeah, it's down the hall and left hallway at the third door, you won't miss it.

Zooey: Wow thanks Merlina. And thank you for everyone for having me join the show. *leaves with some people behind her*

* * *

Merlina: Anyway, hey every one and welcome to our special episode part 1. As you can see we have Zooey joining in for an awesome costume party episode, but don't worry, She'll be in the Q&A episodes of course. So let's get the game started.

Manic: Alright, I'm back. That Zooey is very creative you know.

Merlina: And Manic, you are my assistant for this Q&A episode, so take the job a little bit serious.

Manic: Okay Marie, just relax.

* * *

Merlina: Alright now that I can tell that everyone is here, we can begin our Q&A. But we are gonna take this show on the road to our destination.

Everyone: ?

Merlina: *face palms* The pizzeria, we are going to the pizzeria for our Q&A special.

Everything: Oh...

Manic: That explains the costumes. So, let's pack our equipment into the traveling bus.

Merlina: Yes and be careful.

* * *

In the bus...

Merlina: Hello people, it's been 30 minutes we've been on the highway. We have finished packing and now heading to the pizzeria. And Manic is holding the camera for the recording and my friend Crystal the Fox is driving the bus.

Manic: And Merlina has made some treats along the way to make the party a little "spooky" but Freddy and his friends has the party decorations and Chica has the good all ready for us to party.

Merlina: And also, stay tuned for part 2 in Halloween night because I have a game that everyone is gonna play but with a little twist.

Manic: And what would that be?

Merlina: *rubs hands together* You'll see alright.

Crystal: Alright, we are almost there. Just an 3 hours away.

Sonic: Great, I have to be here for 3 hours of waiting.

Sonia: Now Sonic, its only 3 hours. Let's do something while we are waiting, it'll make time fly faster.

Merlina: Great idea Sonia, let's do some questions while we are here.

Sonic: Oh alright, just to make things quicker.

* * *

Manic: Okay, so there is a question for Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy.

Tails: What is it?

Manic: To Tails, Sonic, Knuckles and Amy- I dare you to play Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2, 3 and 4.

Sonic: Well game on, because I am so ready for it.

Tails: Ha same and-

Bunnie and Cream: Boo!

Knuckles: *screams like a girl a little*

Amy: *clenches on to Sonic* Ah Sonic, save me!

Sonic: Amy, you're squishing me.

Tails: *jumps off of the couch* Yikes!

Bunnie: Ha, we got you guys!

Sonic: W-Wait, wha?

Cream: To Bunnie and Cream- I dare you two to scare Sonic and Tails and Amy.

Tails: Well, you guys got us good alright.

Knuckles: Y-Yeah, good one.

Manic: Woah dude, did you scream...like a little girl?

Knuckles: Shut up, I did not!

Merlina: *whispers to Manic* you got the video?

Manic: Oh I did alright.

* * *

Manic: Okay okay, let's do another one. To everyone-I dare you to watch the following, fnaf evils, fnaf cold storage and undertale somethings wrong...

Sonic: Ok, let's watch it while we wait for our destination to the party.

Merlina: Ok, we'll do that. Anyway, stay tuned for part 2 guys on Halloween night where we will be at the party at the pizzeria. And also, be prepared to ask some questions to Sonic, Me and the others and don't forget our FNAF crew.

Manic: Don't forget dares, we like to see humiliation by other people.

Merlina: Yes we do. And as always, we will see you on halloween you guys. Bye bye and Happy Halloween Eve too.


	38. Halloween Special Cancelled

***sighs* hey everyone. you might have been wondering why I haven't post anymore chapters, well, here's the reasons:**

 **1.) Going through depression**

 **2.) School drama in general**

 **3.) Going through a rough time with life**

 **4.) I hate talking about my feelings.**

 **5.) I don't like talking about what I'm going through in life because I don't wanna ruin anyone's day about my problems.**

 **So I apologize for being inactive for a while and I mean awhile. And no I'm not cancelling the this series, I'm just cancelling the special Halloween episode. I've just realized that I haven't gotten a lot of questions since my absence the first time. So Im like not sure if I wanted to continue with the series. Anyway, let me know if you want me to continue either in PM or in the reviews.**

 **Thank you~ MerlinatheMerhog *goes and lays down on the bed***


	39. Q&A Group 15 (Remake)

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I was gone for SO long, but now I feel WAY better now and ready to continue the show. Thank you for everyone who encouraged and cheered me up, I really appreciate it. Now let's see what Sonic and the gang are up to.**

* * *

Sonic Q&A Episode 15

Bunnie: Alright everyone. Without further interest the last of my holiday leotard collection is the Snow Queen design. What I did is that I had a shiny icy blue leotard and covered the top part with little fake diamond jewels to present as icicles, and it has snowflakes on them. To complete this new look, I have a long dresstail wrap to tie around the waist to give it more like a dress in the back. I also added an icy small clear tiara and white silver long gloves to give that royal look with some icy blue glass heels to make it look like ice slippers.

Merlina: It's a beautiful leotard Bunnie. Thanks for letting me wear it for your fashion show, I feel like a queen already.

Bunnie: But you aren't yet sugar. and don't worry I'll be making more holiday leotards for our awesome Christmas party for the girls.

Sally: That's very nice of you Bunnie.

Merlina: I know. *turns around* Oh hey everyone. Welcome back to our Q&A, I apologize of the delay.

Shadow: It's about time, I feel like I'm about to get humiliated again...

Sonic: Shads, chill. The chaos were not bad.

Shadow: Don't remind me of that!

* * *

Merlina: Anyway guys, Manic is my assistant for today's episode.

Manic: Hey what's sup people. We are back on the air.

Merlina: Anyway let's get started with our fresh first question. Manic, you have the stage for now I gotta change out of this leotard.

Manic: Ok, Marie. Anyway, there's a question for Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow.

Knuckles: Oh its great to be back, what's our question Manic.

Manic: To sonic, tails, knuckles, shadow- have you heard of death battle, if so, what do you think of the battles of sonic vs mario, tails vs luigi, shadow vs vegeta, and knuckles vs donkey kong, oh and sonic, tails you two won your battles, shadow and knuckles you two didn't, how does that make you feel?

Sonic: Well I've seen some of them and yeah I'm pretty impressed about the fights.

Shadow: I didn't really get it, what do I mean I lost. Give me the computer.

Knuckles: Is it about those fighting animations? Eh...I know it's not even real so...

Shadow: ...

Manic: Uh Shadow, do you have anything to say?

Shadow: I'm not gonna say anything cause all it's gonna be is-

Manic: Alright, let's not use any profaned words Shadow dude. We just got back.

Shadow:...

* * *

Manic: Anyway Sal, there's one for you.

Sally: Alright then, what does our blog have for me? Wait, did you call me Sal Manic?-

Manic: *blushes a little* Anyway. To Sally- I would like you to ask her are she and Sonic dating. I would also like it if you dared Shadow to dress up as Sonic. Now THAT would be funny. Keep up the good work.

Sally: The asker asked if Merlina is dating Sonic? Well yeah, I'm happy for them anyway and so does everyone else. I wish them good luck in the future.

Bunnie: Me too sugar hun, how very thoughtful of the asker to ask. I would say their relationship is very different and unique if you ask me.

Cream: Miss Marie and Mister Sonic are very cute together even they are different from one another but they have a lot in common.

Zooey: Oh wow, Sonic has a girlfriend already? Well congrats to him.

Manic: Wait hold the phone, are we talking about Merlina and Sonic? If so, what should they be called?

Sonia: Serlina? Sona? Well, we'll find out.

Tails: Okay guys, we are getting TOO carried away about the relationship. Let's continue on with the questions.

Sonia: I remember Sonic always talking about her almost every time of the day.

Manic: Ha, same here sis.

Knuckles: Hey speaking of Sonic? Where is he?

Everyone: *shrugs*

Sally: Anyway, I sort of talked into the both of them to dress up as each other, me and Merlina did. But it was ironic and hilarious.

* * *

Sonic: *walks in* Hey guys what's-

Sonia: Well look who decided to come back, where did you go?

Sonic: Nowhere why?

Manic: Because you probably went somewhere, can we ask where?

Sonic: I-I just went to hang Bunnie's leotards up from the show.

Sonia: And?

Sonic: And I went to see if the turkey is done, because Merlina asked me to do a favor since our mom is helping her out. Why you ask?

Sonia: Oh nothing. *averts her eyes to the side*

Bunnie: Well aren't you sweet, thanks sugar.

* * *

Manic: Well, now that you're here. You have a question.

Sonic: Alright then, what's mine?

Manic: To Sonic- Do you think that if Princess Elise was a hedgehog rather than a human, people wouldn't be as strongly against her friendship with you?

Sonic: Well not really. She is a nice person, I wonder what she's doing in Soleanna.

Merlina: Hey guys, what did I miss?

Sonic: Hey Marie, we were talking about my question?

Merlina: Let me see Manic. *reads it to herself and looks over to Sonic* Wait, who's Elise?

Sonic: A human friend of mine.

Merlina: I see. Wait what's a human?

Sonic: I'll explain later.

* * *

Manic: Well Merlina, you can ask Shadow a question.

Merlina: Sure thing Manic,ok Shadow you ready for it?

Shadow: I'm ready, I just want this episode to end already.

Merlina: To Shadow- If Mephiles had a son and he turned out to be a good guy, would you trust him?

Shadow: *crosses arms* Depends...

Merlina: On what?

Shadow: Nothing for anyone to know, if you all can excuse me, I have to get something to drink. *walks off*

Merlina: Oh alright then. Kitchen is down the hall fourth door to the right.

* * *

Manic: Hey bro, you got another question.

Sonic: Another huh? Well I'll answer two questions if it's alright with Merlina.

Merlina: It's fine Sonic, go on ahead Manic.

Manic: To sonic- How do feel about sonadow *snickering *

Sonic: Uh...what's with the snickering?

Merlina: *shrugs not giving an answer*

Sonic: Well, if you ask how I feel about Shadow then...let's just say he's the complete opposite of me. But we still sort of get along, right Shadow?

Shadow: Yeah sure faker...whatever you say.

Sonic: Oh come on Shadow lighten up for once.

Shadow: I'll lighten up once this episode is over so I can take my nap.

Sonic: Speaking of which, what's Sonadow gotta do with anything if I'm with someone already. *puts an arm around Merlina*

Merlina: *pushes his arm away nicely* Ok Sonic, no need to be mean to our viewers. A-And another thing, uh...what's Sonadow?-

Sonic: Let's not ask that Merlina. Heh, next question.

* * *

Merlina: We have a dare. This one goes out to Tails and Zooey.

Zooey: Oh wow, my first dare on this show. I wonder what that will be?

Merlina: To Tails- I dare you to kiss Zooey (his girlfriend from Sonic Boom) on the lips, for two whole minutes, in front of his friends.

Zooey: Well that's easy. Right Tails?

Tails: *looks down blushing shyly*

Zooey: Uh...Tails, you alright?

Tails: *pull Zooey over and kisses her*

Sonic: *takes out his iPhone and takes a picture without them noticing* You're welcome viewers.

Tails: *breaks the kiss and sees Sonic with his phone out* Sonic, delete that.

Sonic: Nope, you gotta catch me first if you want it. *zips out of the studio room*

Tails: Hey come back. *chases after him*

Zooey: *is blushing and is in shock*

Bunnie: Uh...sugar hun, are you okay?

Zooey: Y-Yeah I'm fine, I-I just need to lie down. *goes and lie down on the studio couch and grabs a pillow and puts it over her face and does a fan-girlish scream*

* * *

Sonic: Hey Marie, I'm going to grab something to drink. Is that alright?

Merlina: Absolutely. Be back by then.

Sonic: You need anything?

Merlina: Nope, but can you see how your mom is doing?

Sonic: *nods and leaves the room*

Merlina: Alright, Bunnie. You have a dare.

Bunnie: Oh sugar hun, I've been waiting so patiently. What's the dare?

Merlina: *whispers to Bunnie* For Bunnie- Sneak up on Sonic, Amy Tails and Knuckles while they play FNAF in a Springtrap suit. *sshh! Don't tell Sonic.*

Bunnie: Sonic already gone sugar hun, but I'll do it because he scared Merlina out of her skin.

Merlina: *shivers a little* Don't remind me, it was a horrible prank. But...I wanna get in on this too, and I'm gonna dress up as Foxy.

Bunnie: Alright Marie, hey Zooey can you help us with our costume make up? You're really good at that?

Zooey: *gets up and smiles* Yes I will. And I will also join in because Tails scared me too, I'll be Bonnie.

Merlina: *rubs her hands together* Oh this is gonna be great.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Sonic: *returns and sits down* Hey people.

Tails: Hey Sonic, where's Zooey?

Knuckles: I'm not sure, she was spaced out after you kissed her.

Amy: And she loved it.

Tails: *blushes a little* O-Oh come on guys, it wasn't that great, was it?

Amy: You can ask Zooey yourself, I'm not sure.

Tails: True, speaking of Zooey, where's Bunnie and Merlina?

Sonic: *scratches his head* I don't know, they were just-

*Bunnie, and Zooey pops out from the couch and used the animatronic soundtrack in the background*

Knuckles: Ahhhh!

Amy: Ah!

Tails: Ahhhh!

Sonic: Oh come guys, it's just Zooey and Bunnie dressed up like animatronics.

Bunnie: Oh come on sugar hun, it was suppose to be scary.

Zooey: Yeah, besides. You three got scared and I got a picture of it. Hehehe.

* * *

Tails: Haha, good one Zooey. Where's Merlina?

Bunnie: *looks at Zooey and nods* oh Sonic, I left something in the closet the other day. Can you get it for me?

Sonic: *raises an eyebrow* how do I know if this is a prank?

Zooey: It's not, she was just asking you to do a favor. It's Bunnie's fabric.

Sonic: Oh alright, why didn't you say so. I'll go get them. *walks into the closet and closes the door*

Zooey: Phbt! Gullible!

Tails: Why did you sent him in there?

Bunnie: You'll see.

* * *

In the closet...

Sonic: Huh, weird. Zooey said the fabric was in here. *walks around a little* jeez it's dark in here.

Merlina: *sneaks up behind him as he walked*

Sonic: *pulls out a flashlight and sees a box* Oh there it is. Let's grab it and-*feels something breathing on him and turns around*

Merlina: *turns on the animatronic screaming soundtrack*

Sonic: *does a girlish scream on accident and zips out of the closet and hides behind the couch*

Merlina: *comes out from the closet laughing hard*

Tails: Woah Marie, *snickers* that was funny.

Merlina: Lucky for me, I got the whole footage right here on night vision mode.

Knuckles: Jeez, you scared the fur out of him. But still that was very funny.

Sonic: *pokes his head out shivering* I-Is Foxy gone? *sees Merlina laughing too hard* What's so funny?

Merlina: Y-You...Y-You scream like a girl. *continues laughing*

Sonic: *sinks down behind the couch embarrassingly* ...

* * *

Knuckles: *laughs a little* Oh wow, seriously? Let me watch that video after the show?

Merlina: We all will. Excuse me for a minute. *walks over to the couch and looks behind* hey Sonic, you feeling alright back there?

Sonic: N-No...y-you scared me.

Merlina: Aww I'm sorry, but you scared me when I was playing sisters location the other day. *hugs Sonic*

Sonic: *hugs back* ...

Merlina: I'll make you a chili dog after the show, sounds like a plan?

Sonic: O-Ok.

Merlina: *kisses his forehead* there, better?

Sonic: *blushes a little* much better, thank you.

Manic: Alright you two, come out from behind the couch. We have the thanksgiving parade to watch.

Merlina: Okay, alright you guys, this all the time we have. We'll see you all in the next episode. Bye bye.

Everyone: And Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know you all have been waiting for me to post the chapters, but now I'm in a better mode to keep on going. So keep those questions and dares coming because I will do my best to step up my a-game this year and finish it strong. Happy Thanksgiving you guys and I'll see you later ^~^**


	40. Q&A Intro 16

**Sonic Intro#16 :**

Alright then, so you guys can ask any of these Sonic Chracters below:

* * *

 **• Male:**

All male characters like:

Sonic the Hedgehog

Tails the Fox

Silver the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Knuckles the Echidna

Dr. Eggman

Jet the Hawk

Vector the Crocodile

Scourge the Hedgehog

Manic the Hedgehog

Big the Cat

Antoine D' Coolette

Charmy the Bee

Storm the Albatross

Espionage the Chameleon

* * *

 **• Female:**

All female characters like:

Amy Rose the Hedgehog

Wave the Swallow

Blaze the Cat

Cream the Rabbit

Rouge the Bat

Fiona the Fox

Sally Acorn

Tikal the Echidna

Sonia the Hedgehog

Vanilla the Rabbit

Bunnies D' Coolette

Sticks the Badger

Nicole the Holo-Lynx

(Optional: you can have questions or dares for myself)

* * *

 **• Q&A Assist.:**

Zooey the Fox (you can have questions or dares for Assist. too)

* * *

 **Alright guys, here's the Intro for 16. I'm so excited to continue this show, that I'm excited how the Christmas special will turn out because Christmas is my FAVORITE holiday and my favorite time of the year that I'll be putting my Christmas music on after Thanksgiving is over. And also, to all the travelers out there who is going out for thanksgiving, have a safe travel back. ^~^**


	41. Q&A Group 16

**Hello everyone, Merlina here. Without further notice, I will post episodes whenever I finish them. That's my announcement, any way enjoy. ^~^**

* * *

Merlina: Hey everyone. Today, we are all cozy and drinking some egg nog and trying to stay warm because why not? Now then, who's already in the Christmas spirit?

Everyone: *raises their hand except Shadow*

Merlina: Shadow, how about you?

Shadow: I am from the inside...

Merlina: Ok? Anyway, guess who's gonna be my assistant this time?

Zooey: Oh, is that my cue? Oh, hi everyone. So, how does it go?

Merlina: It's simple and easy, I have my laptop out in front of us and we read the questions and dares off of it.

* * *

Zooey: Ok, that does sound easy. Let's begin. Hmm...I wanna ask Tails his

question.

Bunnie: Aww, that's very cute Zooey.

Tails: Yeah I know. What's my question?

Zooey: To Tails - Did you know that, in fanfics, you've been paired with every Sonic girl in this room?

Sonic: Shh, guys. Tails don't know about that.

Tails: In fact I do Sonic, and I have no words. *has a disturbed look on his face* No...words.

Sonic: Uh...I think we broke him.

Zooey: Is Tails gonna be...okay?

Sonic: Yeah, he's...dramatized.

* * *

Merlina: Ok, a question for Sonic.

Sonic: Lay it on me *drinks his eggnog and sets it down on the table*

Merlina: To Sonic-Do you consider yourself a sex symbol?

Sonic: *spits his drink out to the side* Wait what?!

Merlina: Do you consider yourself...as a sex symbol.

Sonic: *blushes a lot* U-Uh...Uh what?

Merlina: Uh, Sonic. You alright?

Sonic: Hold on, I think I need a moment. *goes out the room and laughs hard*

Zooey: Um...is he gonna be alright?

Merlina: Yeah, that's the goofball I have to deal with.

Sonia: *is on the floor cleaning the mess Sonic made* Yeah I know. He does that every time he sees a very hilarious episode, I ended up taking him back to his room cause he passed out from laughter.

Merlina: I can tell.

Sonic: *comes back into the room laughing a little bit*

Tails: Jeez Sonic, you need to breathe.

Sonic: *takes deep breathes and wipes the tears from his eyes* Oh man, that was SO funny. But...no, *blushes* I-I don't consider myself as a sex symbol but- next question before I lose it again.

Merlina: *hugs Sonic* Its alright Sonic, no need to laugh anymore.

* * *

Zooey: I'll give Bunnie her question. If it's alright?

Bunnie: Sure thing sugar, give me the question.

Zooey: Alright. To Bunnie: I'm looking forward to your leotard collection. And you look awesome in your Snow Queen leotard. *winky face* ;)

Bunnie: Oh uh...well sugar hun, I-I really appreciate the encouragement and...I think you were meant to say that to Merlina, she was the one wearing the leotard to show it off.

Merlina: *blushes a lot*...U-Uh thanks, but Bunnie there's no need to say. It was your leotard anyway.

Sonic: *hugs Merlina close* Aww, she's so red and very warm. Because she did look awesome in that leotard, she's too shy to admit it.

Merlina: *hides her face in embarrassment* Sonic, you are not helping me-wait did you say I look awesome in that leotard?

Sonic: W-wait uh-*blushes* Nononononono, N-Not only it looks awesome on you. I think it looks hot-*blushes even more* I mean cute on you.

Merlina: *blushes even more* Wait what?

Sonia: *face palms* Sonic...

Sonic: *is embarrassed* W-what?! I-I said cute, yeah cute. I was meant to say it looked cute on you before I said that...heh.

Merlina: *averts her widen eyes while blushing and takes his cup away and walks to the kitchen* Welp, that's enough egg nog for you mister until the Christmas party.

Sonic: W-Wait Marie, I didn't mean that. I thought you wouldn't judge me. Please don't get mad at me.

Merlina: *leaves the room*

Sonic: *faceplants on the table and stays there* *beep*

Knuckles and Manic: *looks at each other and starts laughing so hard that they fell out of there seats*

Shadow: *laughs and smiles a little* Haha...classic...

Tails: *snickers a little* Haha wow, one way to dramatize your girlfriend Sonic.

Amy: Sonic, you broke her...you need to fix her.

Sonic: H-Hey it's not my fault! It just came right out.

Scourge: Well...I wasn't here to see it so...did she really-

Amy: *hits Scourge on the head* Say that about her, and see what happens.

Fiona: *tries to hold back her laugh.* Someone needs to get her back, we need to continue the show.

Zooey: I'll go get her. Sonic take charge will you? *gets up and walks out the studio* and also...don't cuss in front of the camera please? You're lucky we cut that out.

Sonic: *gives a thumbs up with his face still planted on the table*

Cream: You alright mister Sonic?

Sonic: *lets out a frustrated sigh and lays his head to the side* Ugh...why did I say that?

Sally: *pats Sonic on the back* It's alright Sonic, there's no need to feel blue. That's not the first time you goofed up.

Sonic: You're right, I feel a bit "down" if you ask me. Hahaha *goes back to putting his forehead on the table* Ugh...

Sonia: Yep he's broken...

Merlina: *comes back with his mug and sat down with a blank expression on her face* ...

Sonic: Uh...Marie, you alright there? I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to anger you.

Merlina: *blushes a lot and looks away* Y-You didn't anger me, I-I just...felt like I needed to laugh.

Sonic: Wait what?

Merlina: You are so gullible sometimes, I was playing with you to get you suspicious.

Sonic: *feels a sweat drop and falls out of his chair* Uh...

Merlina: Sonic?

Sonia: Well, Im not dragging him home after the show.

* * *

Zooey: Silver, you have a dare to do.

Silver: If it's another "I dare you to kiss Blaze" thing, then we are already dating.

Blaze: Yep,

Silver - Pet, cuddle and/or rub Blaze so much that she can't let go of you for attention.

Silver: Easy, because she's my friend. So I know all her spots.

Blaze: Silver, don't do it.

Silver: *cuddles Blaze* Oh come on Blaze, you know you love me.

Blaze: *blushes a little and looks away* O-Of course I do Silver, but seriously don't-

Silver: *pets Blaze*

Blaze: *purrs a little*

Silver: Ha, cute.

Blaze: *gets out of her trance and hits Silver softly while blushing* Silver, quit that!

* * *

Merlina: Anyway, Fiona you gotta question.

Fiona: Ok

Merlina: To Fiona- Do you prefer your one piece outfit or your black jumpsuit as your best wear?

Fiona: How about either way, I'm not sure which one I rather wear. So I would say both.

* * *

Zooey: And Manic, you have a question.

Manic: Cool, what does it say?

Zooey: To Manic- Can you sing Being a Kid is Cool from Sonic Underground? That's my favorite song you guys did.

Manic: Oh wow, thanks dude. I'll sing it again, if the band can come up and sing it with me.

Sonia: We are here and ready to Sonic?

Sonic: *comes out of unconsciousness and zips on stage* Yep-Im up here. Let's get started guys.

Manic: Alright guys, let's rock and roll.

1, 2, 1 2 3 4.

* * *

Being a Kid is Cool

*song begins*

Sonic, Sonia and Manic:

Being a kid is cool

There's so many fun things for kids to do

Making funny faces and acting like fools

Playing chase, singing songs, hopscotch too Games and toys and ice cream really rules, being a kid is cool

Sonic:

Running through the house

Chasing each other

Manic:

Jumping on the bed

Hiding from your mother

Sonia:

A bubbly bubble bath

Washes off the day's dirt.

Sonic, Sonia and Manic:

Put a band-aid on the boo-boo where you fell and got hurt

Being a kid is cool

There's so many fun things we used to do

Making funny faces and acting like fools

Sonic:

Baseball,

Manic:

bicycles,

Sonia:

and ballet, too

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic:

Dogs and dolls and ice cream really ruled

Being a kid is cool

Sonic:

Being a kid is cool

Sonic, Sonia and Manic:

Being a kid is cool

Being a kid is

So very cool

*song ends as everyone claps*

* * *

Merlina: That was excellent guys.

Zooey: You guys are awesome.

Manic: Thanks Marie, and you too Zooey.

Tails: Hey guys, did you know I'm a werefox?

Sonic: Uh...what?

Tails: A werefox

Everyone: *looks at each other and starts laughing except Zooey*

Zooey: Wait, you're really a werefox?

Tails: Uh...well yeah. Why do you think I...left the party.

Zooey: Oh, show me.

Tails: It's not a full moon ye- *freezes and starts fidgeting a little*

Zooey: Uh Tails, are you okay?

Tails: *looks out the window and sees a full moon and falls down groaning while clenching his stomach*

Merlina: Uh...Tails? Let's not act sick now.

Tails: *his fur suddenly changes from bright yellow to dark orange, his arms become muscular, his gloves rip apart and his hands become large and gain sharp claws*

Sonic: Uh...l-little buddy?

Tails: *he gains a bit of height, his shoes gain spikes, his teeth become fangs, and his chest and muzzle colour turns from white to grey.*

Shadow: What the-

Tails: *howls at the moon once the transformation is complete and looks around*

Everyone: *stares at Tails in shock* ...

Tails: *has a gruffer deeper voice* What?

Amy: *screams and runs out of the studio*

Everyone: *everyone starts laughing including Tails*

Zooey: Awww Tails, you look so adorable *hugs while snuggling into his fur*

Tails: *blushes and tries not to purr*

Cream: *watches the whole thing and sits down in the chair looking down*

* * *

Blaze: Alright break it up lovebirds. You can cuddle later on.

Zooey: Alright hehe, we have a dare for our lovely hostess.

Merlina: And that is?

Zooey: To Merlina - Make a vow that this upcoming Christmas Special will be that most-talk about thing ever.

Merlina: *holds her hand up*...I have my hand up. And I promise that this next special will be. Alright, what if I spoil it to tell you all that the U-

Sonic: *covers Merlina's mouth* Marie, don't spoil our next special.

Merlina: *crosses arms* ...

Sonic: Well alright, you already said one letter, so now everyone is gonna know who's gonna be in our special.

Merlina: Hey, they asked me to make a vow. It's time to make it the-

Sonic: *gets shocked by a random object* ow!

Merlina: What happened Sonic, are you okay?

Sonic: Yeah, I think something shocked me. I don't know how.

Merlina: Well, you can say it was a *winks* "shocking" experience.

Sonic: *eyes widen* Merlina, did you just...

Merlina: Yep, I shocked you. *kisses him* and I made a joke.

Sonic: ...Oh, haha that was horrible.

Merlina: I know, my jokes are like paper. They're "tearable."

Sonic: *covers her mouth trying not to laugh* Okay Marie, that's enough.

Manic: Okay Sonic, stop covering Merlina.

Merlina: *pulls Sonic's hand away from her face* Yeah Sonic.

Sonic: Apology princess.

Merlina: You are forgiven.

* * *

Merlina: Now let's give out a dare to Sticks.

Sticks: It's about time I get a turn.

Merlina: Sticks - If you have a mace or not then smash up anyone who hates your cooking.

Sticks: With pleasure asker... *holds up a mace* I'll hit anyone who doesn't like what I'm gonna make for the Christmas special.

Everyone: *looks at Sticks frightened except Merlina and Manic*

Amy: Question Sticks, where did you find that?

Sticks: *puts the mace away* Find what?

Amy: Nevermind...

* * *

Merlina: Alright settle down. We will put up one more dare and then back to questions.

Manic: Our last dare is for Zooey.

Zooey: That's nice.

Merlina: To Zooey - Make the biggest sad puppy dog eyes on Tails.

Tails: *is still in his werefox form* Zooey, don't do it.

Zooey: *walks up to him and gives him the puppy dog eyes*

Tails: *blushes a little and looks away* C-Come on Zooey, I thought we talked about this. N-No cuddles in front of the camera.

Zooey: *is still giving Tails the puppy eyes* But I wanna cuddle you Tails, a-and I wanna feel warm in your fur cause you look not only cute but very cool.

Tails: W-Well...

Zooey: Pwease?

Tails: *blushes and gets out of his chair and looks down at Zooey*

Zooey: *stops and looks up at Tails* Tails, are you okay?

Tails: *kisses Zooey on the cheek and hugs her while blushing* Y-You really need to stop being cute and adorable to me.

Zooey: Hehe. *snuggles Tails a little*

Cream: *lays her head on the table in sadness*

Amy: You alright Cream?

Cream: *sigh* Yeah I'm fine. I just need to rest.

* * *

Zooey: Alright guys, its Sally's turn to answer a question.

Sally: Okay Zooey, what's my question this time?

Zooey: To Sally-Why do you love wearing boots?

Sally: Boots are always in season. I love wearing boots, but I sometimes wear other shoes if I feel like I need to.

Bunnie: Sally girl does have a point, she wasn't wearing boots at my wedding. Maybe it's because boots is her style.

Merlina: Cool, it's like me wearing the color blue most of time. But, I sometimes I wear other colors too like green, purple, and other colors.

* * *

Zooey: Question for all the girls in the studio. To the girls - What do you think about Women's wrestling?

Sticks: If someone wants my opinion, I say it's awesome seeing two women wrestle to the death.

Merlina: You mean K.O.?

Sticks: Well, I was gonna say it's like seeing two women break each other's limbs but that works too.

Everyone: *falls into silence and looks at Sticks with weird faces*

Cream: I-I just...don't like talking about it.

Zooey: Well, wrestling is alright.

Rouge: I somewhat don't watch wrestling, I'm into stealing jewels.

Fiona: *is in her phone* Uh...wrestling is nice I guess.

Blaze: I guess it's okay, concerning that it's fake. But everyone don't know that.

Merlina: Well I'm not a huge fan on wrestling, but I guess it's good. Are we getting everyone's opinion?

Bunnie: You bet sugar, I think wrestling is good if any girls wants to.

Sally: Well it depends if our opinion is on fake wrestling or real wrestling.

Wave: Wrestling huh? It's cool, that's all I have to say.

Merlina: Any other girls like to share they're opinion.

Tikal: Well, Knuckles did show me wrestling once. I guess it's okay.

* * *

Merlina: Alright everyone, that's all the time we have today.

Zooey: And be sure to follow or favorite the show so you can keep up with us. If you have a question and a dare or either one of the two, don't be afraid to place it either in the reviews or PM Merlina.

Merlina: And another thing guys, since Christmas is coming, we are allowing any gifts you wanna give to any of the cast members from now till the day after Christmas. And as always we will see you all later, on the 17th episode.

Zooey and Merlina: Bye for now.


	42. Q&A Intro 17

**Sonic Intro#17:**

 **Alright then, so you guys can ask any of these Sonic Chracters below:**

* * *

 **• Male:**

All male characters like:

Sonic the Hedgehog

Tails the Fox

Silver the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Knuckles the Echidna

Dr. Eggman

Jet the Hawk

Vector the Crocodile

Scourge the Hedgehog

Manic the Hedgehog

Big the Cat

Antoine D' Coolette

Charmy the Bee

Storm the Albatross

Espio the Chameleon

* * *

 **• Female:**

All female characters like:

Amy Rose the Hedgehog

Wave the Swallow

Blaze the Cat

Cream the Rabbit

Rouge the Bat

Fiona the Fox

Sally Acorn

Tikal the Echidna

Sonia the Hedgehog

Vanilla the Rabbit

Bunnies D' Coolette

Sticks the Badger

Nicole the Holo-Lynx

Zooey the Fox

(Optional: you can have questions or dares for myself)

* * *

 **• Q&A Assist.:**

Jet the Hawk (you can have questions or dares for Assist. too)


	43. Q&A Group 17

**Hey hey hey what's up everyone? Sorry about the delay, I had play auditions at my school and it was so stressful and I still am that I couldn't sleep...well a little bit. Anyway here's the episode guys.**

* * *

Merlina: Hey people, welcome to Sonic Q&A. We have...Jet, come on out here and introduce yourself.

Jet: Hey dudes, what's up?

Merlina: Anyway, we are here to tell you all a Merry early Christmas. And everyone is already here and as you can see we are not in the studio anymore, we are at my beautiful mansion.

Jet: Yeah and a nice one too, how did you get them up so quick is my question?

Merlina: Let's just say this little kid got some *yawns* magic up her sleeves.

Sonic: Marie, are you okay? You look tired.

Merlina: Yeah Yeah, in fine. I just...need to-

Sonic: Oh no, you can't do this show today. What you're gonna do is you're gonna go upstairs and sleep.

Merlina: *whines a little* But Sonic-

Sonia: Oh no buts Marie, I know what happened and we all think you should take the day off.

Merlina: Take the day off-Sonia I can't, the show has to go on and...a-and...*falls asleep*

Sonic: Hey I'll walk up the stairs with her. *picks her up bridal style* Sonia can continue the show, I'll take her to bed. *walks up the stairs*

* * *

Sonia: Ok Sonic. *turns to the camera* Anyway guys, while Sonic is taking Sleeping Beauty upstairs let's start off with our first question. Antione, I'll start off with you.

Antione: Okay.

Sonia: To Antoine- do you still hate margarine?

Antoine: Yes.

Sonia: Question, what's up with you and margarine Antoine?

Antoine: You don't wanna know what they put in...that stuff.

Sonia: Jet, you go next.

* * *

Jet: Fine. *looks at Charmy* You can go next.

Charmy: Awesome, I've been waiting patiently all this time and I'm ready.

Jet: To Charmy- Some Sonic fans consider you annoying. Does that hurt you at all?

Charmy: *starts tearing up a little* W-What?

Amy: Aww Charmy don't cry. There are still fans out there who love you.

Cream: Yeah, even if there aren't, we still care about you.

Charmy: *wipes his tears away* T-thanks guys, you all are so nice.

* * *

Jet: Rouge, your turn.

Rouge: Alright sweetie, just tell me the questions. And take your time to find it.

Jet: To Rouge- Some fans say that you're dating either Shadow or Knuckles. Which one are you dating exactly?

Rouge: Guys guys guys, you all already know exactly who I'm dating. *pulls Knuckles over and hops onto his lap* Isn't that right Knuckie?

Knuckles: *blushes intensely and looks around the room* ...

Rouge: Cute.

* * *

Sonia: Alright, enough with the touchy. Anyway, here's one for you Jet. To Jet - Have you and Wave ever tried to find a private place without get annoyingly interrupted?

Jet and Wave: Yes.

Jet: Hey, same with Fiona and Scourge. They're always up to something.

Scourge: Wait what?

Fiona: Ok you know what, we aren't gonna talk about it birdbrain. Nothing happened alright, so chill.

* * *

Sonic: *walks downstairs and sits down on the couch* hey guys what's up?

Manic: Well look who's back to join the party.

Amy: Where have you been Sonic?

Sonic: Nowhere, just was looking around the place that's all.

Bunnie: Sugar, were you?

Sonic: Yes. And I was checking on Merlina to see if she's asleep...and I went to grab more eggnog.

Sonia: Sonic, sneaky as usual. Anyway, we are gonna have you ask a question.

Sonic: Sweet, ask away sis.

Sonia: To Sonic- Do you like Amy?

Sonic: Wait, haven't I asked that question from the pervious episode?

Sonia: *shrugs*

Amy: I'm pretty sure we have. Next question.

* * *

Jet: Alright, there's a girl named Tikal, is she here?

Tikal: Oh, that's me.

Jet: Okay then. To Tikal - Are you determine to not only have Shadow to enjoy the holidays but to put on a 'show' for him too?

Tikal: Well yeah. Silver and I are still rehearsing at the moment for one of the mocking jay scenes. And I guess we are gonna perform it at the Christmas party, isn't that right Silver?

Silver: You bet, and Im Peeta.

Tikal: That's because you wanted to.

Silver: Exactly.

* * *

Sonia: Robotnik, you have a question.

Dr. Eggman: It's Eggman people, Eggman.

Sonia: Oh well ok then. To Robotnik (Eggman)- Why do you hate Sonic and the others so much?

Eggman: Isn't it obvious?!

Sonic: Yep, its obvious alright because I always tend to ruin all of your plans and beat you every single time with my eyes shut.

Sonia: Well he does have a point.

Eggman: I'm going to get some more

eggnog. *walks over to the kitchen*

* * *

Jet: Okay I guess we are going fine so far, let's do one more question and then the dares.

Sonia: Alright Jet, and our last question will go to Fiona.

Fiona: *is on her phone texting* ...Okay.

Sonia: To Fiona- Do you still think Tails is cute?

Fiona: *looks away from the phone and looks at Sonia* Ok, Ill give you guys 2 reasons. First, why would I think he's cute if he's already dating. And second, I'm dating Scourge so yeah.

Shadow: Well then that was short and quick way of answering a question.

Scrouge: *puts an arm around Fiona* Tell me about it.

Sonia: Hey Sonic, go check on Merlina.

Sonic: Ok. *gets up and goes back upstairs*

* * *

Sonia: Anyway guys it's dare time.

Tails: Oh ok, if it's dare time then we all might as well enjoy it.

Sonia: First its-

Sonic: Back. *hops onto the couch sending Sonia up in the air and back down in her seat*

Sonia: Sonic and Manic, since Sonic is back already.

Manic: Alright, a dare with my brother.

Sonic: What's our dare sis?

Sonia: *cringes her face* To Sonic and Manic- This might be gross. I dare you two to have a farting contest. Winner gets to kiss any of the girls in the room. Loser has to massage all the girls' feet.

Sonic: Ha, sweet. If I win, I get to kiss Marie.

Manic: Alright Sonic, if I win I get to kiss Sally.

Sally: *blushes a little and averts her eyes* ...

Sonic: You're on.

Manic: Great let's do this.

Sonia: Hold up you two, you guys are gonna take that contest outside. No one wants to smell the horrible odors of boy humor.

Sally: *is still blushing* A-Agreed.

Sonic: Alright, Come on Manic.

Manic: Right behind ya bro. I'll get my scarf.

* * *

Sonia: Alright, here's one for the- *sees Zooey and Tails snuggling each other* Hey lovebirds you done over there?

Zooey: Oh sorry, we are just on the carpet warming ourselves by the fire.

Tails: Yep, and I got ourselves a blanket to share.

Everyone except Cream: Aww~

Cream: ...

Tails: Anyway, if there is a dare either one of us we are ready when you are.

Jet: Okay. To Tails and Nicole- please do a slow dance with Tails on your Xmas special. To all the Tails x Nicole fans.

Tails: Tails x Nicole fans?

Nicole: Look guys, Tails is dating Zooey. So I can't break the code of-

Zooey: Nonsense, just go on and do it for one song.

Nicole: You sure?

Zooey: Absolutely. Besides Nicole, you and I are friends and I also saw the date before we broadcast and I already talked to Tails about it.

Tails: Yeah, so we're cool with that.

Nicole: Ok, just for one song.

* * *

Jet: Ok here's a dare for both Vector and Espio.

Espio: *holding up his ninja stars and polishing them* Alright.

Vector: What's the dare for us then?

Jet: To Vector and Espio- I dare you two do a duel playing Mortal Kombat.

Vector: Alright, this time I will beat you Espio.

Espio: That's exactly what you said the past 30 times.

Vector: This time I'm serious.

Espio: That's also what you said.

Vector: Shut up.

* * *

Sonia: Rouge, you ready for your dare?

Rouge: Oh I'm ready alright.

Sonia: To Rouge - I dare you to sit comfortably on Knuckles' lap until Knuckles himself, willingly, says the three magic words that we all want to hear.

Rouge: Oh I'm already sitting on his lap. He just too shy to say it in front of other people.

Knuckles: ...

Rouge: *hugs Knuckles and cuddles him* Knuckie, you know I love you right?

Knuckles: *averts his eyes still blushing* Y-Yes...I love you too...R-Rouge. A-And save the "awws" for later.

* * *

Jet: And badger girl that I don't know her name.

Sticks: It's Sticks.

Jet: Yeah yeah. To Sticks- I challenge you to use your fighting skills to destroy 50 of Robotnik's badniks in at least 2 minutes.

Sticks: *holds up her wooden boomerang and walks out to the door* Im on it.

Sonia: Does she really need-

Sonic: Eh, she's fine with it. Don't worry about it.

Amy: Yeah, we've seen her take down Eggman's robots with it. So don't worry.

Sonia: Ok then.

* * *

Sonia: Alright guys, that's all the time we have for today. But be sure to follow or favorite our show to catch up with more exciting answers from your favorite Sonic character.

Sonic: Oh Sonia, don't forget about the gifts.

Sonia: I was getting to that. Anyway, if you guys have a gift you want to give to any or mutlitple Sonic character, you can send it in the comment section or in Merlina's PM box and we will save the gifts until Christmas Day.

Tails: And let's not forget the deadline. The last call for gifts will be December 22.

Sonia: As always, we will see all of you guys, on the next episode. Bye for now

Jet: Bye.

 **Well guys, I have nothing to announce other than our Christmas special which only 2 episodes away. I'll give up any updates in the intros, Ill see you all later, bye ~**


	44. Q&A Intro 18

**Sonic Intro#18:**

 **Alright then, so you guys can ask any of these Sonic Chracters below:**

 **•** **Male** **:**

All male characters like:

Sonic the Hedgehog

Tails the Fox

Silver the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Knuckles the Echidna

Dr. Eggman

Jet the Hawk

Vector the Crocodile

Scourge the Hedgehog

Manic the Hedgehog

Big the Cat

Antoine D' Coolette

Charmy the Bee

Storm the Albatross

Espio the Chameleon

 **•** **Female** **:**

All female characters like:

Amy Rose the Hedgehog

Wave the Swallow

Blaze the Cat

Cream the Rabbit

Rouge the Bat

Fiona the Fox

Sally Acorn

Tikal the Echidna

Sonia the Hedgehog

Vanilla the Rabbit

Bunnies D' Coolette

Sticks the Badger

Nicole the Holo-Lynx

Zooey the Fox

(Optional: you can have questions or dares for myself)

 **•** **Q &A Assist.** **:**

Tikal the Echidna (you can have questions or dares for Assist. too)


	45. Anonymous Announcement

Special Announcement:

* * *

Hey guys it's me MerlinatheMerhog here, I have a special announcement to bring so listen up. For all the people have been giving me a hard time in the reviews, STOP it!

First of all, That's really annoying with all the duplicating messages and other stuff. I'm trying not to be mean here but, if you don't like the story, then don't read it at all.

Second, does it REALLY matter? *shrugs* cause I haven't done anything to any of all.

And finally, Ive already had a bad and rough week and I don't need anymore people making it worse for me, so STOP it! Anyway, that's all I have for today, see you guys in the next episode. ^~^


	46. Q&A Group 18

**Good evening everybody. Who's ready for our Christmas special, any show if hands? Good cause I am too. The special is almost here and I can't wait for Undertale cast to come over. Without any further announcements, let's get started. ^~^**

* * *

Merlina: Hey guys, I gotta joke for you all.

Sonic: Marie, haven't we already gotten enough jokes? You've been cracking up for the past 2 days.

Merlina: It's just one more Sonic, pwease?

Sonic: Oh alright.

Merlina: Ok, what happens to people who are afraid of Santa Clause?

Sonic: *shrugs* I don't know.

Merlina: they get "Clause" trophobic.

Sonic: *starts laughing a little*

?: *yells* Merlina, how many times do I have to tell you about making more jokes?!

* * *

Merlina: Haha, sorry Aries. Oh hey guys welcome to Sonic Q&A, the one yelling from the other room is one of my older brothers. Say hi.

Aries: Oh uh hey guys. Hey Sonic, what's up?

Sonic: Eh nothing much. Just hanging around.

Aries: So Marie, I'll be heading off to the store to get more things for your party. You can continue.

Merlina: Ok thank you big brother. Anyway guys, I-

Vector: Am I late?

Merlina: Nope, we just started. And as you guys know, Vector is my assistant for today's episode.

Vector: Hey guys what's up?

* * *

Merlina: Alright, now that everyone is here and ready for the show to begin. Let's get started with Tails and Charmy.

Charmy: Yes another question for me and also Tails.

Tails: What's our question Marie?

Merlina: To Tails and Charmy: What do you guys want for Xmas?

Tails: Hmm...I was thinking of a...I'm not sure, it's hard to answer.

Charmy: Same, Christmas is my favorite time of the year. But I don't know what I want.

Zooey: Well, I can surprise you this year.

Tails: Really, well I can't wait to find out.

Merlina: Alright Vector, you're up.

* * *

Vector: Ok, next Ill do...Tikal.

Tikal: Ok Vector.

Vector: To Tikal - What started your love of the Chao?

Tikal: I started to love Chao when I met them. They were so cute and adorable that I couldn't resist taking care of them myself in Chao Gardens.

* * *

Vector: Next we have Bunnie, Amy and Sally. To Bunnie, Amy and Sally- What's your advice on dating a girl?

Bunnie: Well I'm glad you ask sugar. We told the guys that-

Sally: You have to show her that she's special to you.

Amy: Shower her with compliments and she'll love you.

Bunnie: And don't be rude, and other negative feelings to her.

Amy: Also, you need to have trust because a healthy relationship is a good relationship.

Sally: And most importantly, find a girl who really understands you and really cares about you. Because dating a best friend or someone else is better than dating no one.

* * *

Merlina: Very nice advice girls. Next, I'll do Sticks.

Sticks: Alright, what's mine?

Merlina: To Sticks- Do you have a favorite Sonic Boom episode?

Sticks: Hmm, that's tough. Can all of them be my favorite?

Merlina: *shakes her head*

Sticks: Aww man, well I like the episode when Dr. Eggman tried to hide his robots from the homeowner's association.

Dr. Eggman: We are not gonna mention that.

* * *

Merlina: Zooey, I'll do your question next?

Zooey: That's nice, what's mine?

Merlina: To Zooey- When did you first meet Tails?

Zooey: That's an easy question. Well I met Tails when he started talking to me in person. If any of you guys seen Sonic Boom.

Tails: And don't remind me about the advice I given out of my friends, I couldn't have met her if I didn't get to be myself for a change.

Merlina: Oh yeah that from Sonic Boom episode 40.

Tails: Yep.

* * *

Vector: Nicole can be next. To Nicole- Do you sing by any chance?

Nicole: Well...

Sally: Nicole, of course you do. I heard you singing once or twice .

Nicole: Wait you did?

Sally: Next question.

Nicole: Sally don't change the subject.

* * *

Vector: I'll have Amy answer hers next.

Amy: Well Vector, that's very nice of you.

Vector: To Amy- What do you love about your hammer?

Amy: Too many to say. I love my hammer just the way it is. And if I tell you all about my hammer, it'll take me hours.

* * *

Merlina: Ok. Tails, you have another one.

Tails: Well, answering another won't hurt me at all, what is it?

Merlina: To Tails- do you still have T-Pup?

Tails: Yes I do, he's on my lap right now.

Zooey: *pets T-pup on the head* Well he may not be like other dogs, but he is adorable.

Tails: Thanks Zooey.

Cream: *looks down at the floor*

Merlina: Cream, are you alright?

Cream: Yeah just need to lay down, where are the guest rooms?

Merlina: Upstairs take a right and the guest rooms are to the right of the hallway.

Cream: Thanks. *walks upstairs*

Bunnie: You know what guys, Im gonna talk to Cream. It's horrible to leave someone upstairs by themselves.

Merlina: Alright Bunnie. Thank you.

Bunnie: Anytime sugar.

* * *

Vector: Alright Silver, question for you. To Silver- Do you consider yourself special?

Silver: Yes I do. It makes me feel unique and stand out from others.

Blaze: He is special isn't he guys?

Sonic: Yeah he is, but hey no hard feelings from the past right?

Silver: *uses his telekinesis to spin his mug around* Yeah, we're cool. And Manic, you still didn't kiss your girl because you won the contest.

Manic: I know, but I decided to share my win to my brother because he mostly beats me at anything.

Sonic: Thanks Manic, but you really don't have to.

Manic: Hey, I insist.

Sonic: Ok but I'm still doing the dare.

Sally: *looks at Manic and blushes*

Manic: Heh, s-so...

Silver: *uses his telekinesis to make Sally kiss Manic* there, problem solved.

Manic and Sally: *eyes widen in surprise*

Merlina: Hey you guys alright?

Manic: *falls over on his back*

Sonic: Uh Sal?

Sally: Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I-I just...*walks to the bathroom*

* * *

Vector: Alright then, last question and then dare time. Merlina, there's one for you.

Merlina: Alright, carry on.

Vector: To Merlina- Are you tired of these jerks insulting this fanfic?

Merlina: *sighs and looks down* ...

Sonic: Aww it's okay Marie, you still other people who really loves your show. Just don't worry about the negative comments, think positive and keep going.

Merlina: Sonic, thank you. You just warmed up my holiday spirit. *hugs Sonic*

Bunnie: And sugar hun, we will all do something fun after this show is over.

Merlina: Like what?

Amy: Girls, let us all the go shopping for some holiday outfits for our special tomorrow.

Sonia: Ooh, I love shopping. I agree with Bunnie on this.

Sally: Well that would be fun. Count me in too.

Merlina: Yeah, me too and also. *kisses Sonic* you have some feet to massage mister.

Sonic: *blushes* Y-Yes m-ma'am. I-Ill do that after the show.

* * *

Merlina: Ok, you all know what time it is?

Vector: Oh yes, it's finally dare time. Uh...right Marie?

Merlina: Yes it is. Let's start off with Big the Cat. To Big- I dare you to Belly Flop on Eggman.

Big: Uh...why?

Merlina: Nvm.

* * *

Vector: Ok Eggman can go next.

Dr Eggman: Ha ha, finally some recognition.

Vector: Uh yeah, sure. To Robotnik ( Eggman)- I dare you to admit one thing that you like about Sonic.

Dr. Eggman: Wait what?

Sonic: Yeah Egghead, what do you like about me huh?

Dr. Eggman: *crosses arms* Nothing really.

Merlina: I got this. Eggman is just to shy to admit that Sonic has better techniques in fighting.

Dr. Eggman: I did not say that.

Merlina: You did to me.

Dr Eggman: I don't know what your talking about.

* * *

Merlina: Anyway, there's a dare for Sonic, Shadow and Silver.

Silver: Ok, what's ours?

Shadow: Yes and make it quick. I need to get more eggnog.

Merlina: Ok Shadow. To Sonic, Shadow, and Silver- I dare you to sing March Onward to Your Nightmare by DAGames. As in the entire song.

Sonic: Ok, mic everyone. This is going to be a karaoke night.

Shadow: No it's not and this is a waste of my time, I'm going now.

Sonic: Oh come on Shadow, enjoy the song eggnog can wait.

Silver: Yeah, we promise no more stalling.

Shadow: Fine...

Silver: Merlina, can we have some time to get into those fnaf costumes and set up?

Merlina: Absolutely, go on ahead.

Sonic: Let's go guys.

* * *

Vector: Charmy.

Charmy: Yes Vector?

Vector: there's a dare for you.

Charmy: Yes.

Vector: To Charmy - Sting 3 random people in this group.

Charmy: W-why would I do that? I-I don't wanna hurt anyone.

Merlina: Aww it's okay Charmy, you dont have to.

Charmy: Thanks Marie.

* * *

Merlina: Alright, Shadow.

Shadow: *teleported into the room* you called? Make it quick, because Sonic is putting me into a Foxy costume.

Merlina: Well, you have a dare.

Shadow: *rolls eyes a little* Ok, great.

Tikal: Oh come on Shadow, you may not like Christmas but at least show everyone that you care about the holiday when spending time with others. Anyway, I'm gonna get us some eggnog, is that alright?

Shadow: *blushes and looks away* U-Uh sure. What's my dare Maria?

Merlina: To Shadow - Go out on a Christmas Date with Tikal.

Shadow: U-Uh...what?

Merlina: Aww Shadow, you should ask her. You guys would be a cute couple.

Shadow: *blushes a little and crosses his arms trying to still act tough* W-what?

Sonic: Ha, he's almost as red as a holly berry.

Manic: He loves her does he?

Shadow: Shut it fakers and Sonic, how the hell did you get-

* * *

Tikal: Hey Shadow.

Shadow: Oh hey Tikal.

Tikal: Here's your eggnog like you-

Shadow: *drinks it all and sets the mug down awkwardly*

Tikal: Wanted it. Ok, what did you guys do to Shadow this time? Did you dramatize him?

Knuckles: No, it's about something else.

Tails: Oh guys, looks like Shadow definitely has the heart for-

Shadow: *covers Tails' mouth* I-I do not know what you're talking about,be quiet furball.

Tikal: Wait what?

Shadow: Uh nothing Tikal. Can I please go?

Tikal: Yes Shadow, go right on ahead.

* * *

Vector: Alright Sticks, You are gonna be our last dare for today before the guys do their show song. To Sticks - Pet and play with a Chao if Tikal has some.

Sticks: I love Chao, and I will pet anyone she has.

Tikal: I have 3.

Sticks: *goes over and pets the Chao*

Tikal: *does the same and smiles*

Shadow: *watches the two and blushes a little*

Silver: You love her.

Shadow: SHUT UP! *teleports away*

Merlina: Heh, don't worry guys. We will get Shadow to say it, even if it's worth annoying him.

* * *

Marching Onward to your Nightmare

By: DAGames

Sonic:

What did you think you were playing in the shadows of your mind

What is it you think you see, from the signs in your mind?

Shadow:

Ooh well the nights began harder and harder as the time slowly filed!

And the memories repeated film's all of your dreams made you cry!

Silver:

Forced down, holding back your tears. Charging closer to the death we desire. You are required!

Your souls about to meet it's master, It's about to expire!

Sonic:

Maybe it's the end you seek,

But it results in defeat,

All three:

Unleash the nightmare inside!

Shadow and Silver:

MARCH!

Sonic:

(TO THE BATTLEFIELD ANOTHER DAY TO DIE, WE GO)

Sonic and Silver:

ONWARD!

Shadow:

(THROUGH EVERY LITTLE SHADOW, WE PROCEED)

Shadow and Sonic:

TO THE NIGHTMARE!

Silver:

(SALUTE YOU TILL WE SIT AND SURVIVE)

All three:

WE'RE MARCHING ONWARD TO THE NIGHTMARE!

Shadow:

WHAT WILL YOU DO WHEN THE LIGHTS GO DOWN!  
WHEN WILL THE CHOSEN TURN AROUND

Silver:

SUMMON THE SILENCE AND WEAR YOUR CROWN  
BEGIN YOUR DARKEST RISE!

Sonic:

HOLDING ONTO YOUR OWN DREAMS  
ESCAPE DENIED,  
SO NOW YOU CHARGE,  
THE END WILL NOW RISE!

...

Sonic:

WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE DARKNESS TAKING OVER YOUR DEMISE?

WHAT WAS IT YOU THOUGHT YOU SAW THROUGH THE TEARS OF YOUR EYES?

Shadow:

OH WELL THE NIGHTS WOULD END LOUDER AND LOUDER AND CORRODE YOUR DISGUISE!

AND THE REST BEGAN TO FEED ON YOUR SOUL AS YOU SAID YOUR GOODBYES!

Silver:

FORCED, DOWN, DOWN BELOW THE SURFACE,  
YOUR BLOOD SHOT EYES DIVIDE! YOUR TIME IS NIGH YOUR DOOMS ABOUT TO BE EXPOSED ANDYOU'RE ABOUT TO EXPIRE!

Shadow:

MAYBE IT'S THE LIGHT YOU NEED  
BUT ALL THAT'S LEFT IS DEFEAT,  
UNLEASH THE NIGHTMARE INSIDE!

Sonic and Silver:

MARCH!

Shadow:

(TO THE BATTLEFIELD ANOTHER DAY TO DIE, WE GO)

Sonic and Shadow:

ONWARD!

Silver:

(THROUGH EVERY LITTLE SHADOW, WE PROCEED)

Shadow and Silver:

TO THE NIGHTMARE!

Sonic:

(SALUTE YOU TILL WE SIT AND SURVIVE)

All three:

WE'RE MARCHING ONWARD TO THE NIGHTMARE!

Shadow:

WHAT WILL YOU DO WHEN THE LIGHTS GO DOWN!  
WHEN WILL THE CHOSEN TURN AROUND SUMMON THE SILENCE AND WEAR YOUR CROWN BEGIN YOUR DARKEST RISE!

Silver:

HOLDING ONTO YOUR OWN DREAMS  
ESCAPE DENIED,  
SO NOW YOU CHARGE,  
THE END WILL NOW RISE!

Shadow:

MAAAAAAAAARCH!

Sonic:

RUN FOR YOUR LIFE,  
RUN THROUGH THE SHINING GAAAAAATES  
DEFEND YOURSELF,  
WITH EVERY MOVE YOU TAAAAAKE  
GATHER YOUR COURAGE YOUR STRENGTH AND YOUR MIND  
SAVE EVERY TEAR THAT YOU SHED FOR MANKIND  
LET THEM KNOW OF YOU'RE FREEEEEEE!

Sonic:

Forced down, down for far too long,  
Take your wings and flyy!

Shadow:

WHAT WILL YOU DO WHEN THE LIGHTS GO DOWN!  
WHEN WILL THE CHOSEN TURN AROUND  
SUMMON THE SILENCE AND WEAR YOUR CROWN  
BEGIN YOUR DARKEST RISE!

Silver:

HOLDING ONTO YOUR OWN DREAMS  
ESCAPE DENIED,  
SO NOW YOU CHARGE,  
THE END WILL NOW RISE!

All three:

NOTHING TO FEAR,RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIFE!

* * *

Merlina: Wow, that's a very powerful song. And lots of screaming too. You guys did a nice job.

Sonic: Thanks Marie, if you excuse me. I need some water.

Shadow: Tikal.

Tikal: oh hey Shadow, nice job up there.

Shadow: Thanks, but listen it's very important.

Tikal: Well I'm all ears. What is it Shadow?

Shadow: *blushes* Well uh...*looks at the camera* Knuckles, do you mind?

Knuckles: Oh come on Shadow just pretend I'm not here.

Shadow: Knuckles...

* * *

Tikal: Shadow, it's okay. We can talk another time.

Shadow: Uh...n-no wait. I-I need to te you something.

Tikal: Ok, what is it?

Shadow: *scratches the back of his head* Look, I'm not good at this, but...I've been...*blushes* t-thinking about you a lot lately.

Tikal: You have?

Shadow: Y-yeah. I-I thought about that smile I always see on your face, your laugh every time you hear something hilarious or just having a good time, a-and...*blushes even more and looks down* even your flaws felt...like poverty to me every time I see you.

Tikal: *blushes and stares at Shadow in surprise* S-Shadow, are you...o-okay?

Shadow: *sighs and facepalms* ...yeah I'm fine. What I'm trying to say is, and...what I wanted to ask you is...

Tikal: Yes?

* * *

Shadow: T-Tikal...would you if you're not busy, wanna...*blushes even more and takes a breath with his eyes closed* g-good on a date with me?

Tikal: *gets a little teary eye as her eyes widen*...

Shadow: I know, you're not ready. It's alright if you say no.

Tikal: Are you kidding me Shadow, I would like to. And I know the perfect place to go, but when can we have a date?

Shadow: How about tomorrow evening? We can walk around the park, grab a hot cocoa, we could play out in the snow for a bit, and do other things like kids do.

Tikal: *smiles shyly* That sounds nice...we could start our date in the afternoon.

Shadow: Sure. and ill pay for dinner and Ill take you back to your house at 9 at night.

Tikal: Ok, then. Anyway I gotta go, the girls and I are heading to the mall for Christmas outfits. Ill see you later Shadow.

Shadow: Bye.

* * *

Merlina: Well that was adorable Shadow.

Shadow: *blushes a little* I'm gonna get some eggnog.

Merlina: Well guys, there goes the big softy. Anyway you guys, not only you can give out gifts to the Undertale cast. That's right, they are coming to my mansion and I am so excited. I can't to meet Sam's in person, he always make me laugh and-

Sonic: Hey Marie, let's save your excitement until next time.

Merlina: Ok, Sonic. Or should I say...Sonikuu.

Sonic:*blushes* Merlina no.

Merlina: Merlina yes, it's almost our one year anniversary and we should do something.

Sonic: I know, let's go so I can massage your feet. I already done everyone else.

Merlina: Ok Sonic. Anyway guys, Ill see you all in the next episode. See ya.


	47. Q&A Intro 19

Sonic Intro#19:

Alright then, so you guys can ask any of these Sonic Chracters below:

•Male:

All male characters like:

Sonic the Hedgehog

Tails the Fox

Silver the Hedgehog

Shadow the Hedgehog

Knuckles the Echidna

Dr. Eggman

Jet the Hawk

Vector the Crocodile

Scourge the Hedgehog

Manic the Hedgehog

Big the Cat

Antoine D' Coolette

Charmy the Bee

Storm the Albatross

Espio the Chameleon

•Female:

All female characters like:

Amy Rose the Hedgehog

Wave the Swallow

Blaze the Cat

Cream the Rabbit

Rouge the Bat

Fiona the Fox

Sally Acorn

Tikal the Echidna

Sonia the Hedgehog

Vanilla the Rabbit

Bunnies D' Coolette

Sticks the Badger

Nicole the Holo-Lynx

Zooey the Fox

(Optional: you can have questions or dares for myself)

•Q&A Assist.:

Dr. Eggman (you can have questions or dares for Assist. too)


	48. Q&A Group 19

**Hey people, here we are at the last episode until our Christmas party special comes up. Now, I apologize about the previous announcement. I was having a bad time and I can't let that happen to me holiday spirit, right? Lol. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Merlina: Hello what's up everybody, *hears her phone ringing* oh excuse me everybody, I gotta call from Frisk.

Dr. Eggman: Ha ha finally, I can take over the whole talk show all by myself.

Sonic: *clears his throat*

Dr. Eggman: Well well, if it isn't Sonic. How was rubbing the ladies feet huh?

Sonic: It was...not that bad actually. What are you doing on Merlina's chair?

Dr. Eggman: Well Sonic, I am Q&A assistant and there's nothing you can do about it.

Sonic: Uh sure, let's just say I got my eyes on you.

Merlina: Haha, sorry everyone. Frisk was calling me to say that they've already checked in to a hotel to stay in and that they will be at my house tomorrow.

Sonic: Wow, finally got some company.

Merlina: Anyway guys, before we begin. Hey Shadow.

Shadow: Uh yes, what is it?

Merlina: How was the date hmm?

Tikal: Oh well, it was great. I had a wonderful time.

Sonic: Well we are glad Tikal.

Merlina: Let's get started. Dr. Eggman, you wanna start off?

* * *

Dr. Eggman: Sure. I'll start off with everyone in the room.

Sonic: Alright Egghead, what's the question.

Dr. Eggman: To everyone- I want to know what everyone thinks about my top 12 Mario and sonic couples.

Merlina: We will make it easier by having two people answer their own opinions on their shipping and some can be for anyone to answer. First it's #12 Toad and Toadette.

Sonic: Oh those two, well I think they are a good pairing because...I think everyone can get the picture.

Tails: I agree too because aren't all toads the same?

Merlina: #11 Bowser and Rosalina. We will let Dr. Eggman and Fiona answer.

Fiona: First, I have no idea who they are and second, I don't really have the heart for any shipping other than whos dating who.

Dr. Eggman: I know Bowser for a long time, but I don't think he wants to be with Rosalina because he's always kidnapping that Peach most of the time.

Merlina: #10 Tails and Cosmo

Tails: Well, that's a Sonic X shipping that everyone thinks it's cute.

Cosmo: True but now that he's dating Zooey and I'm back as myself, I just feel so happy for Tails.

Merlina: #9 it's a tie between Sonia and Knuckles & Rouge and Manic.

Sonia: Knuckles and I are just friends.

Rouge: But I'm dating him, isn't that right Knuckie?

Knuckles: *blushes a little* ...

Manic: I mean, I don't think me and Rouge have anything in common other than stealing. But hey, don't worry Ill find someone some day. I just haven't found her yet.

Sonia: Same.

Sally: *looks at Manic and turns away blushing a little*

* * *

Merlina: #8 Vector and Vanilla.

Vector: Yes! *clears his throat while blushing* I mean, I guess that shipping is still one of the best.

Vanilla: Its true. And Vector, thank you for helping me cook yesterday. That was very thoughtful of you.

Vector: Heh, no problem.

Merlina: #7 Shadows and Maria

Shadow: Its alright, but uh... *looks at Tikal*

Tikal: I guess it's alright too.

Dr. Eggman: Alright ill do some. #6 is Silver and Blaze

Silver: Oh wow, thanks to whoever suggested it. Besides, we are dating.

Blaze: Yep it's our uh...I think I lost count.

Dr. Eggman: #5 Yoshi and Birdo

Merlina: I guess it can be a shipping acception.

* * *

Dr. Eggman: #4 is Luigi and Daisy

Everyone: Shipping it.

Dr. Eggman #3 Mario and Peach

Merlina: Everyone is still shipping the two. Bigger than Mario and Pauline shipping.

Dr. Eggman #2 Sonic and Amy

Amy: I mean, I guess it's an internet thing, right?

Sonic: Yeah, but hey. If the internet wants to just let them.

Merlina: Lol

Dr. Eggman: and finally #1 Bowser Jr. and Cream

Cream: U-Uh...I don't think that shipping is gonna happen. Sorry whoever sent this.

* * *

Merlina: That was a big huge question. Now we have one for Sonikku.

Sonic: *blushes and pouts* Marie, I thought we talked about saying that in public.

Merlina: Aww don't be such a grump Sonic. I still love you.

Sonic: I know. *smiles*

Merlina: To Sonic- When you turn into Super Sonic, how does it feel?

Sonic: *gives a straight face* Like a god.

Sally: Sonic stop joking around.

Sonic: Ok ok, well I feel the same but different at the same time. I am faster than my normal speed, Im stronger when I defeat Eggman's evil plans. Let's just say I'm like a superhero or something like that.

Merlina: That's nice to know.

* * *

Dr. Eggman: Silver, I got one for you.

Silver: Oh great, what do I get this time?

Dr. Eggman: To Silver- what was the most embarrassing moment that ever happened to you?

Silver: When Blaze found me baking something in a pink apron that I accidentally grabbed when I was so tired one day.

Blaze: I'm sorry Silver, I couldn't help it. It was interesting to see you in an apron. Not to mention it looked adorable on you.

Silver: Oh yeah, and you were recording the whole time.

* * *

Merlina: A question for Sonic, Tails, Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, and yours truely: Who is your favorite Disney Character/Villain (not counting Pixar or Live action movies), and why,?

Merlina: Oh my gosh, I am such a Disney fanatic, my favorite character is Belle from Beauty and Beast, it's such a heart warming movie that I enjoy a lot. Kind of think of it, Belle reminds me of myself, but I'm also excited about the live action version of it.

Amy: No way me too, but not as big as you Merlina. My favorite is Ariel from the Little Mermaid. She maybe curious about the human world, but she enjoys all the wonderful things they have and she loves to sing.

Rouge: Hmm...that is a tricky question. Well, mine is Ursula from the Little Mermaid and Maleficient from Sleeping Beauty and the live action movie too. I always watch those movies when I was little too Amy except for the live action one.

Merlina: Rouge, I think they don't need the live action versions.

Rouge: Oh ok then, my favorites are Maleficient and Ursula.

Sonic: Those are all nice chooses but who wouldn't love The Nightmare before Christmas, mine is Jack Skellington.

Shadow: I don't watch Disney or any of those other kind of movies they made.

Tikal: What about that Despicable Me movie?

Sonic: Oh I remember that movie. That's one where the villain, Gru, decided to be a good guy and has three adopted daughters living with him, but wait didn't he get married now?

Shadow: Are you kidding me, that movie was actually good. But they are coming up with a third one soon so I hope that one is good. And yes Sonic, rewatch the second one.

Tails: I love Wall-E. Me and Zooey watched it the other night for our movie date at home.

Zooey: And it was adorable.

Blaze: I like Frozen, because why not. The music can sometimes be annoying to some people but still a good movie. But I also like Mulan.

* * *

Dr. Eggman: Alright, this one goes to all the girls. To all the girls- Do pets know that they like or don't like wearing clothes?

Amy: Well it depends on if they want to or not.

Cream: Yeah I mean, Cheese doesn't mind wearing a bowtie.

Cheese: Chao.

Rouge: I guess not all animals are comfortable wearing clothing as long as they are comfortable in it.

Zooey: Well I always treated T-pup like me and Tails' pet, he is now wearing his cute Christmas sweater I made for him.

Merlina: Aww, that's cute. Well my dog will wear clothing, she just only wear what's comfortable for her.

Sonia: Well, not to mention they sometimes like to tear them up and leave them on the ground if they are not comfortable or just don't like it at all.

Fiona: Well, I may not answer that question, but you need to be responsible for your pet's actions.

Blaze: Fiona and Sonia has a point on this, some of us has pets and they do take a whole lot of work.

Wave: I never owned a pet before but at least I know what it's like taking care of one on my own.

* * *

Dr. Eggman: Ok here's another question for all of us to answer.

Merlina: Nice, and that is?

Dr. Eggman: To everyone- How would you feel to have your very own customize championship belts?

Sonic: That's not a very bad idea. I would love to have one.

Shadow: Same, invest mine is the coolest.

Vector: Wait, if this question is asking us for our opinion, does that mean we are all winners?

Merlina: I guess so.

Silver: Cool.

* * *

Merlina: Its dare time everyone.

Sonic: Ok, I somehow have a good feeling and a bad feeling about this.

Shadow: What do you mean faker?

Sonic: Think about it, what torturous dare does the viewers have that can be bad as you think?

Manic: Come on bro, dont get yourself in a panic.

* * *

Merlina: Alright we will start off with Shadow since he's so calm.

Shadow: hmph. *crosses arms and closes his eyes* Whats mine for today?

Merlina: To Shadow- I dare you...to kiss Tikal in front of everyone.

Shadow: *his eyes widen in surprise* wait what?

Merlina: You have to kiss her in front of us.

Silver: Oh I got this. *goes up the staircase and gets a fishing rod and ties the mistletoe on the end of the string and hangs it over Shadow and Tikal*

Sonic: Ooh Silver, you're evil.

Shadow: You two, you guys better take that branch off of our heads or Ill-

Tikal: *kisses Shadow on the cheek* Calm down, everything's okay. And also, the asker didn't say where. Hehehe.

Shadow: *is frozen while blushing*...

Tikal: Shadow?

Merlina: Uh Shadow, you alright?

Shadow: I-I need to do something. Be right back. *walks out of the room with his face flustered*

* * *

Merlina: Well everyone, we can all say that Shadow is gonna run "hot-foot" to the other room in embarassment. *shrugs and winks*

Manic: *cues the drums and cymbals*

Everyone: *starts laughing*

Shadow: Merlina oh my god! Why in the right mind are you making all those jokes?

Dr. Eggman: Same, they are not even funny? They are low class.

Sonic: Hey, no need to work yourself up Eggman. I know Shadow can be hot tempered, but I think you need to "chill" for a minute. *shrugs again*

Manic: *cues the drums and cymbals again*

Shadow: Sonic oh my god! *walks out of the room*

Dr. Eggman: You two can save the jokes for that "Sans the skeleton" guy.

* * *

Dr. Eggman: Our next dare goes to-

Sticks: Oh oh pick me will you? Pick me.

Dr. Eggman: Ugh fine. To Sticks- Play the bongos at anytime.

Sticks: Oh yes. I love my bongos let's do this.

* * *

Dr. Eggman: Alright Tails, you have a dare.

Tails: Ok.

Dr. Eggman: To Tails - Demonstrate T-Pup's basic commands.

Tails: Absolutely, there's nothing new about T-Pup, but he is programmed to follow only basic commands by its owner which is me. For example, T-Pup sit.

*T-Pup sits and barks happily*

Tails: *pets T-Pup* Good boy.

* * *

Merlina: Sonic, you're going next.

Sonic: Well thank you Marie.

Merlina: To Sonic- Until Christmas arrives, I dare you to not eat any or all chili dogs or you have to suffer the consequences by the UTF.

Sonic: *raises an eyebrow* Whats that?

Shadow: *comes back as normal* she means me faker.

Sonic: Alright, Ill do it. And if I lose it, then someone or some people can hold me down.

Merlina: Deal. I know you can do it Sonic.

* * *

Dr. Eggman: Ill give Blaze her dare. To Blaze- I dare you to demand cat attention to Silver.

Blaze: Does that mean I have to wear a cat costume and a bell collar?

Merlina: Well, sure. If you want to.

Blaze: If it'll help me with the dare then ok. *puts on a bell collar*

Silver: Hey guys, I went to get more eggnog. What's going on?

Blaze:...

Silver: Hey Blaze, what's with the collar? It looks really cute on you.

Blaze: *lays on Silver's lap and purrs*

Silver: *looks at Blaze and blushes* B-Blaze, what are you doing?

Blaze: *keeps purring and curls up and falls asleep*

Silver: Heh, cat attention. *pets Blaze*

* * *

Dr. Eggman: Okay, this one goes out to all the guys in the room. To the Guys - Point to the toughest male fighter and provoke him.

Sonic: Well I wouldn't say pick one tough person, I mean we are all tough, but not as tough as Shadow and Knuckles.

Silver: I kind of have to

Tails: Let's do this. Where is he?

Merlina: Shadow asked me if he can do some Christmas cards for the Undertale cast, so he's in the computer room.

Sonic: Great, some of us can go and provoke Shadow. And I know how we are gonna do it.

* * *

Shadow: Now let me see...

Manic: *opens the door* Hey Shadow.

Shadow: What?

Manic: Check out my new haircut. I have more quills than I usually do just like Sonic.

Shadow: Not now Manic, go admire yourself somewhere else. I'm trying to do something here. *is typing something on the computer.

Manic: Alright. *exits*

Sonic: *walks into the room* Hey Shadow, check out this really cool game that is coming out soon.

Shadow: Not now Sonic, I'm busy.

Silver: Hey Shadow.

Shadow: *stops typing and turns around* What the hell do you want Silver?!

Silver: You wanna help me and Blaze make some decorations? We could use some more help.

Shadow: *is about to get mad* Silver, I'm in the middle of something here. Just please don't annoy me.

Silver: Ok. *walks away and closes the door*

* * *

Shadow: Ugh...finally some peace. *continues typing*

Silver, Manic and Sonic: *bursts the door open* Hey Shadow.

Shadow: *yells* GUYS, IM TRYING TO WORK HERE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!

Sonic: *laughs*

Shadow: What the hell was that for?!

Sonic: I guess we won that round.

Silver: New record, 30 seconds.

Shadow: *holds up his gun at the three and gives a death stare* get out of the room..now.

Sonic: *sweat drops* Ok Shadow, we will go now. See ya. *closes the door*

* * *

Merlina: Lol, I shouldn't be laughing at that. But anyway, we will do our last dare of the day before we will all set up for the holiday special. Everyone - Do not laugh at Penal Code or drink ice cream soda.

Sonic: Alright, we are gonna do this.

Tails: What is Ice cream soda?

Amy: I don't know, but it sounds good.

Sonia: Let's do this. I bet this is one of those "try not to laugh" challenges.

Merlina: Alright people, that's all we have for today. Anyway, if you guys have any suggestions on what we can give to the Undertale cast. Let me know either in the reviews or on PM to message to me personally. As always, we will see you on the next episode, Bye for now.

* * *

 **Alright everyone that time is almost up, to be gracious about our deadline, I will move it to December 22nd if I got the deadline correct from my previous chapters. Any further notices are in the next Intro also. Alright, see you all later and Happy Holidays. ^~^**


	49. Q&A Intro 20- Christmas special

**Sonic Intro 20#: Special List**

 **Alright then, so you guys can ask any of these Sonic Chracters below:**

* * *

 **• Male:**

All male characters like:

Sonic the Hedgehog

Tails the Fox

Shadow the Hedgehog

Knuckles the Echidna

Dr. Eggman

Jet the Hawk

Vector the Crocodile

Scourge the Hedgehog

Manic the Hedgehog

Big the Cat

Antoine D' Coolette

Charmy the Bee

Storm the Albatross

Espio the Chameleon

Rotor the Walrus

* * *

 **• Female:**

All female characters like:

Amy Rose the Hedgehog

Wave the Swallow

Blaze the Cat

Cream the Rabbit

Fiona the Fox

Sally Acorn

Tikal the Echidna

Sonia the Hedgehog

Vanilla the Rabbit

Bunnies D' Coolette

Sticks the Badger

Nicole the Holo-Lynx

Zooey the Fox

Queen Aleena the Hedgehog

(Optional: you can have questions or dares for myself)

* * *

 **• Q&A Assist.:**

Frisk the Human (Questions can be answered)

* * *

 **• Q&A Special guests:**

*All the AU's of Undertale (except Underlust and Horrortale)

Frisk

Chara

Sans the skeleton

Papyrus the skeleton

Undyne

Alphys

Toriel Dreemur

Asriel Dreemur

Asgore Dreemur

Flowey

Mettaton

Napstablook

Temmie

Gaster

* * *

 **Alright the 20th group has finally gonna have a special for the Q &A episode. So like I said from the previous episodes, if you wanna ask individual or group questions or dare someone or some people in this group, send me a review on here or PM me and I will respond of approvement on your questions. I know it would be kind of odd to have all the AU characters coming over to the studio but I think everyone will get along...right?**

 **And I'm pretty excited to have the Undertale characters being on the episode because why not have one of the characters be my assistant for each special episode premiered on this show? But if you guys have any questions or dares to our special guests, don't be afraid to put them on to the review list on this chapter or send me a PM, you can have as many questions or dares as you like because this is gonna be a split long episode aka. Part episode, so go out there and be as creative with your questions and dares.**

 **I've also heard that some people wanted the cast to play Undertale for a dare and I might make it as a separate story to show everyone what their reactions are to the game. Let me know if you want me to do it so I can get it started.**

 **And I want to point something out to all the people something, since my Q &A is a T rating, I only allow mild content dares like kissing and stuff, nothing inappropriate cause I don't want anyone to complain about it.**

 **And remember and this goes out to all the new fans, people, and followers, not all questions will be premiered or answered so me and some of the characters will answer most of your questions if possible or else we have to save or for the next time they come back on. Keep those questions and dares coming and I'll see you all on the flip side. Bye~**


	50. Christmas Delivery

**Hey guys, this is going to be my first one shot episode of all time. And since today is Christmas Eve, why not do one where I, will be doing a small clip for my friends and all the Undertale people. I hope you all enjoy this little short. ^~^**

* * *

Merlina: *whispers* Hey everyone, Its Merlina Aquarius here. I am here live helping out a various person, on Christmas Eve today. Isn't that right Santa, or should I say Asgore?

Asgore: That's right Merlina, but please is the camera necessary now?

Merlina: The camera is the only thing I have in order to do my show so we're fine. What are we doing today Santa?

Asgore: Tonight, all we are doing is putting presents under your friend's tree that our from all of your fans. After all, everyone is asleep in their rooms upstairs. So we gotta be quiet.

Merlina: I can tell because Tails made me a device so I can know who's the creature is stirring and who's trying to do the lurking.

Asgore: Alright, here's the Christmas wrapping paper. Can you help me wrap presents Merlina? *sets the sac down gently*

Merlina: Absolutely. Anyway guys, you must be wondering why are we going this? It's because for all the viewers who sent out Christmas presents to each and everyone of us. And not to mention, Asgore is a really good Santa. Right Asgore?

Asgore: *is eating cookies and turns around* huh?

Merlina: *tries not to laugh* Nevermind Asgore. Anyway all of you guys, it's Christmas night and me and Asgore are taking a trip to Frisk and the others to set their presents down, I'm so excited to see them.

Asgore: We all are glad to see you too. Are all the presents done?

Merlina: Almost done Mr. C sir.

Asgore: *smiles* Well I'm glad that you came to help, thank you.

Merlina: No problem, I'm always happy to help. So guys, here's my announcement other than the whole "setting up for our long journey." We are doing a ultimate dare episode on Christmas Day, so now is the perfect time to figure out what daring requests you want to any of us or any of the Undertale gang to do.

Asgore: Oh wow, those cookies were good. Would you like one Santa's little helper?

Merlina: Yes, I'm already to set the last present under the tree. And of course I'll have one.

Asgore: Alright then, next stop is Frisk and the others.

Merlina: Ok Asgore, anyway people. This is going to be our last call for presents and dares until Christmas Day. We will see you all tomorrow. Bye bye for now.


End file.
